Life in Radiant Garden II
by miano53
Summary: It's a new year in Radiant Garden and that brings new stories. Follow the Kingdom Hearts characters as they go through their lives in the second of these humorous tales.
1. New Semesters and Picture Days

_Okay, I'm finally back with this one. Here's the first chapter in Life in Radiant Garden II. As usual, I own nothing._

_-miano53_

New Semester and Picture Day

_At Radiant Garden High School…_

Early that morning of January 15, Ven ran out of the house as Terra was waiting for him in the car. Once in the car, he told Terra, "Okay, Yuffie need a ride. Isa needs one and Luneth needs one too."

"Okay, just tell me where they live," Terra told him and drove to the first house, Isa's. Once the car arrived at Isa's the two saw a somber Isa walk out of the house and into the snow.

When he entered the car, he told Ven, "Hey Ven. I couldn't sleep last night…"

"Why not?" Ven asked (the two were back on good terms after Isa gave Ven peanut butter for Christmas).

"Blame my brother, Saïx. He tore the house up trying to find the remote. He didn't stop until 3 this morning," Isa said, tired.

Terra drove off and the car arrived at the next stop: Yuffie's house. There, Yuffie came out of the house, texting on her new cell phone. She entered the car and sat next to Isa. When she saw that he was exhausted, Yuffie asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Saïx kept him awake, looking for a remote," Ven replied for the sleepy Isa.

"Oh. Why?" Yuffie asked.

"All to watch Jimmy Fallon and Mad Men…" Isa replied.

The car left Yuffie's house and headed for its last stop: Luneth's. There, Terra saw that Cloud and Tifa were headed for work and Luneth ran out of the house. Luneth entered the car and saw the now sleeping Isa.

"What's wrong with him?" Luneth asked.

"Saïx…" Isa said in his sleep.

The car headed for the school and Terra dropped off his little brother and friends. After doing that, he sped off, heading for the University. Once Terra was out of sight, Ven saw that Zack, Vivi, Lea, Zidane and Garnet were standing outside waiting for the school to open. Since it was in the dead of winter, the students stood outside, freezing.

"Hey guys," Ven said.

"Hey, Ven," Zack said.

Looking at Isa, Lea said, "What happened? Did Saïx keep you up again?"

Isa, half-sleep and leaning on Yuffie, mumbled, "Uh-hmm."

The small group then saw Firion, Yuna and Demyx head over to them.

"Yay! We're together again!" Vivi yelled.

The group of eleven stared at Vivi and Yuffie said, "Scary…"

The school bell rung and all the students headed inside. Once inside, the students headed for the gymnasium to find the board that stated which homeroom the students belonged to. Ven headed to the billboard and saw that Lea, Vivi, Garnet, and he were in homeroom (room 204 with Prof. Zexion). Sadly, they shared the homeroom with Marluxia, Kadaj and Braig.

Ven announced that and Lea, Vivi, and Garnet screamed in terror. Yuffie was the next to look at the billboard. Zidane, Zack and Demyx shared the homeroom (room 403 with Coach Jecht) with her and a few other people. When she saw that Larxene and Loz were in the same room, Yuffie screamed as if someone was trying to kill her.

The last to look at the billboard was Yuna. She looked at it and saw that Firion, Luneth and herself shared a homeroom with Yazoo and a few others (room 516 with Prof. Xehanort). When she saw the name Kuja, she turned to Zidane and said, "Your brother's in the same room as us…"

Zidane turned to Yuna, place a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry for you. Just don't talk about his…appearance. He'll get upset if you do…"

The three groups headed for their homerooms and once they did, each had different and unique experiences.

* * *

><p><em>In Room 204…<em>

Ven, Lea, Vivi and Garnet headed inside and saw many students sitting at their desks, talking and throwing the random paper airplane or two. Ven sat next to Vivi, but in front of Lea. Vivi was in front of Garnet and Garnet sat to the right of Lea. To the left of Lea was a new kid that he really didn't know about.

The kid, who had blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and wore the uniform of the school (but was kind of raggedy), looked quite bored with what was going on. Two seats behind the new kid were Marluxia and his gang. Braig, with a few of the archers, sat in the back and looked at the new kid as if saying, "Fresh meat."

Ven, who turned around to see the new kid, said, "Heya, I'm Ventus Pellegrino. Ven for short."

"I'm Tidus Zanar…son to Coach Jecht," Tidus said, smiling.

"Oh, well I'm Vivi Orunitia. This is Garnet til Alexandros and that's Lea Ignis," Vivi said, pointing at his friends.

"Oh, well…Do you guys know a girl named Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. She hangs out with us a lot. Why," Ven said.

"She's my girlfriend," Tidus said.

"Huh?" the group yelled.

"She is?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah. We got together when she was living on Besaid," Tidus replied.

"Oh," the group said and Prof. Zexion entered the room.

"Okay, since everyone's here…I'll pass out your new assigned classrooms. Oh and on tomorrow, the school's having a picture day. So, wear your best," Prof. Zexion said, passing out the students new class assignments.

* * *

><p><em>In Room 403 with Yuffie, Zidane, Zack and Demyx…<em>

Yuffie, who sat next to Demyx and Zack and behind Zidane, looked around the room, waiting for Coach Jecht. 'When is he gonna get here?' she thought.

She looked around and saw that Loz looked a bit lonely. He began tapping on his desk and began to look sad. Yuffie then looked behind him and saw Larxene and a few of the cheerleaders were throwing paper balls at him.

Zack was about to come to Loz's defense when he heard the classroom door open. A sullen looking Jecht entered the room and looked at the students with sadness. He then walked to the front of the class and said, "The days of reckoning are upon all of us, people. It is here that we shall all be mercilessly judged." Coach Jecht then began passing out all the students' new classroom assignments, but his comment worried most of them.

* * *

><p><em>In Room 516 with Yuna, Firion and Luneth…<em>

Yuna, who sat to the left of Firion, waited patiently for Prof. Xehanort to enter. Luneth, who sat by Firion's right, stared at the classroom door as if it was the "gateway to the abyss". Firion, however, began staring at the chalkboard as if it was the "tormentor of all".

When the door opened, everyone expected Prof. Xehanort to come in. Instead…it was Zidane's "fabulous" brother, Kuja. Firion, Yazoo, Luneth and the rest of the boys had to stifle a snicker as they could've sworn that Kuja was wearing makeup on his face. Kuja quickly glared at them and Prof. Xehanort entered, holding a stack of papers.

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone. Here are you new classroom assignments. Kuja, would you pass them out please," Prof. Xehanort said, handing his new student assistant, Kuja, a stack of papers.

As Kuja began passing out the papers, Luneth poked Firion and said, "Kuja must really think that he's 'fabulous'."

"What does that mean?" Firion asked.

"I think he's going for the 'androgynous' look…" Yuna said.

Kuja had arrived in front of them and glared. "You all don't appreciate the time and skill that goes into my appearance."

"So, you mean that looking like a girl is art?" Luneth asked.

"I do not look like a girl!" Kuja yelled, receiving awkward looks from the rest of the class.

"Oh sure. Sure. Being mistaken for a girl all the time is okay," one of the other boys said. The class then burst into laughter.

Kuja, angered, turned to Luneth and said, "You will rue the day you made fun of my appearance!" He then slammed Yuna, Firion and Luneth's class assignments on their desks and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

Ven, who was picked up by Aqua, entered the car and looked at his class schedule. The schedule was listed like this:

_Student Name: Ventus Angelo Pellegrino Grade: 9__th__ Date: 15 January 2010_

_1__st__ hour: Orchestra Teacher: Prof. Nobou Uemetsu_

_2__nd__ hour: English Teacher: Prof. Edea Krammer_

_3__rd__ hour: Algebra Teacher: Prof. Xehanort_

_4__th__ hour: Lunch_

_5__th__ hour: Astronomy Teacher: Prof. Cecil Harvey_

_6__th__ hour: History Teacher: Prof. Zexion_

_7__th__ hour: J.R.O.T.C. Teacher: Capt. Laguna Loire_

After Ven was done reading, he sighed, causing for Aqua to ask, "What's wrong, Ven?"

"I got classes mostly with people that wanna kill me," Ven whined.

"It can't be that bad, Ven," Aqua said.

"I have a class with Larxene. She still wants to kill us over the clown incident last year," Ven whined, pouting.

"She can't be all that bad," Aqua said, driving them home.

"Yes she is. She went to jail twice already for clawing someone's eye out," Ven yelled.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Picture Day…<em>

The whole school was lined up near the gymnasium wearing their very best. The principal was at the front of the line. The teachers were near the front while the students, from the ninth grade to the twelfth grade, were behind them. Yuffie, wearing a black dress and sweater, waited in line for her friends.

The first to arrive was Ven, who wore a simple suit and tie. Yuffie stared at him as the suit looked kind of old. "Um, Ven, what's with the suit?" Yuffie asked him.

"Oh, it's Terra's old suit when he was seven," Ven said.

Noticing that Ven was at average height for someone his age, Yuffie said, "Terra was too tall for a kid…"

The next to arrive was Zidane and Garnet. Both wore business suits and Yuffie noticed kiss marks on Zidane's face. "Ooh, what were _you _two doing?" Yuffie said in a sing-song voice.

"N-nothing," both Zidane and Garnet said, lying and blushing.

Noticing Zidane's tail, Ven screamed, "Oh my God! What the freak? Is that a tail?"

Zidane looked at it and said, "Uh, yeah. Everyone knows that I got one, 'cause I'm a Genome. Is that a problem?"

"Uh, n-no…not really," Ven said, calming down.

"Doesn't Kuja have one too?" Yuffie asked Zidane.

"Yeah, but he hides it, thinking that it makes him look less human," Zidane replied.

The third to arrive was Zack, Tidus, Yuna and Vivi. Each of them wore their best and Zack noticed Zidane's tail. "Nice tail, buddy," Zack told him.

The last to arrive was Demyx, Luneth, Firion and Tidus. Each teen boy wore suits and got in line. When Yuna noticed Tidus, she yelled, "Huh? You're here too?"

"Yup. I got to stay 'cause my mom wants me to spend time with my dad," Tidus told her.

"Oh, so you're parents are still separated?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, my mom wants a divorce. Dad doesn't. The two argued over the phone and now it's worse," Tidus replied.

Behind the KS group was the Jenova Brothers. Kadaj, wearing preppy attire, stood in line first and looked at a nearby mirror. Loz, who wore his usual clothes, put…a snail on his head. "I'm so pretty. Oh so pretty," Loz said, pushing Kadaj out of the way and checking himself in the mirror.

"Seriously Loz, won't Grandmother be disappointed seeing a picture of you with a SNAIL on your head?" Yazoo, who wore a suit, tie and shirt, yelled.

He then looked over at Kadaj who kicked Loz out of the way. "Er, perpetuating our vanity, are we?" Yazoo asked him.

"No, we're practicing for my school photo," Kadaj said.

"Why?" Yazoo asked.

"Guess who gets to move into Big Brother's cool bedroom?" Kadaj asked.

"Huh?" Loz and Yazoo asked.

"Here's a hint: ME!" Kadaj yelled.

"Really?" Yazoo asked.

"Really! Granny just dangled these keys in front of my face and said, 'You can move into Sephiroth's old bedroom IF this school's picture is nice for once, Kadaj,'" Kadaj replied.

"A perfect picture and no more Baby Brother Kadaj!" Kadaj yelled.

"Yay!" Loz yelled.

In the middle of the line, Marluxia, who wore his usual mafia suits, talked to Larxene and the two saw Kuja. "Oh crap," Marluxia said.

Kuja was wearing the same suit as Marluxia and Larxene said, "Well, it looks like ya ordered clothes from the same catalog…Weird.

"I'M SO GENERIC! AAH!" Kuja yelled, running away.

In the gym, the first of the KS group to get their photo taken was Vivi. He struggled to get in the hi-chair and when he sat in it, he smiled and was blinded by the camera's light. He leaned forward to get out of the chair and fell off. "Ouch!" Vivi yelled.

The next was Yuffie. She smiled sweetly and when the photo was finished, she mumbled, "This stupid dress is giving me a rash!"

Firion was third. Due to his fear of taking photos (due to them almost always turning out the way he didn't want them), he sat in the chair in fear. "I'm ready to have my soul pilfered from my very eyes," he said.

He smiled and the photo was taken. "Thank God!" he said and tripped over the still on the floor Vivi.

"Ow!" he yelled and moved Vivi and himself out of the way.

Yuna and Garnet were next to have their photos taken. In both instances, the boys of the school stared at them (and Zidane and Tidus glaring at them). "Ah, what a joy to be able to capture such beauty with my humble camera," Yazoo said, staring at Yuna.

After most of the ninth graders took their photos, Kadaj was next. He sat in the chair, ready to give his grandmother a good photo. He breathed in and out and turned around dramatically. Kadaj, holding up a sign saying 'My Granny's the Best!', smiled and the camera man was about to take the picture.

That ended when Braig leaned over and said, "Dork."

That caused for Kadaj's picture to be ruined.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch: 4<em>_th__ hour…_

Ven, Zack, Yuffie, Tidus, Garnet and Zidane all sat together and the mood was a bit sullen as the rest of their friends had 5th hour lunch. Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz (who sat at the same table) were even more sullen. The reason why that was everyone received their pictures back.

Kadaj slumped in the chair and said, "I can't give this to Granny! It looks like I'm getting my temperature taken…"

"It can't be that bad," Garnet said.

Kadaj showed the picture which had him with his mouth open and his face overall was sad. "Um, isn't your Granny farsighted?" Zack said.

"Aw, you look like an onion! Granny's love onions!" Loz said, still in a happy mood.

"Oh, I'll give you an onion!" Kadaj screamed, ready to punch Loz in the face.

"I was so close! I could almost smell Sephiroth's old Materia collection!" Kadaj yelled.

"Well, I'm in the Journalism club now. I'll just retake your photo after school," Garnet said.

Kadaj piped up and said, "I like that! It'll be like this crap photo never existed! Thanks Garnet!"

He then headed for the garbage can to throw away the photo. He threw it in and walked away. Sadly, Braig and the Archery Team saw this and grabbed Kadaj's photo and snickered. "Hey, get a load of prune face," Braig said.

"I've seen prunier," one of the archer said. That gave Braig an idea and he headed for the library.

* * *

><p><em>Later on the sixth floor…<em>

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo "left class early" (or should I say skipped their last class), walked down the halls of the school to their lockers. Kadaj noticed that the students were snickering and there were notices on their lockers. Yazoo grabbed the notice off his locker and said, "Oh look. Perhaps a noticed from our esteemed faculty."

When Yazoo saw the photo, he immediately closed it. "Aren't we supposed to meet up with Garnet and Zidane to take my photo?" Kadaj asked, opening his locker.

When he saw the photo fall from his locker and onto the floor, Kadaj screamed. "M-my photo! It's all over…t-the…!" he screamed, looking around the school.

He then raced around the school, grabbing the copies from the lockers. Sadly, he slammed into a wall trying to make a turn. "Ow!" he yelled and saw where the photos were coming from. It was coming from the library.

He had Loz grab the photocopier and Yazoo yelled, "Hey! That photocopier's school property! Students use that, Kadaj!"

"If that photo gets out for Granny to see, I can kiss Sephiroth's room goodbye!" Kadaj yelled. Loz placed the photocopier in one of the janitorial closets and shut the door.

Much to Kadaj's dismay, a group of students was wearing the photo as a mask. "It's a nightmare I tell ya!" Kadaj screamed.

He was then grabbed by Larxene, who wore one of the masks, and was dragged into the girl's bathroom. She then started, kissing him with the mask on. "Stop kissing yourself! Muah! Stop kissing yourself!" she taunted, torturing the poor boy.

"Help me!" Kadaj screamed as Yazoo and Loz ran to find Zack and the others.

Ven, who was going to the boy's bathroom on the first floor, stopped when Yazoo accidentally crashed into him. "Ouch…" Ven said, lying on the ground.

"Ven? Oh, it is you. Quickly, no time to explain!" Yazoo yelled, grabbing Ven and running with Loz to a nearby empty hall.

"I really have to go to the bathroom and Captain Laguna was about to give me my uniform," Ven said.

When they entered the hall, the three entered one of the empty classrooms. There, Yazoo explained what was going on. Afterwards, Ven said, "Okay, I'll help."

Yazoo (after letting poor Ven head for the bathroom), created a makeshift microphone and hacked into the P.A. system. "We can save Kadaj's reputation yet…If he has one…"

Turning it on, Ven deepened his voice and said (impersonating Yen Sid, who was out for the day and sounding like Vanitas), "Ahem! Good afternoon, students of Radiant Garden High! This is your principal speaking with a very important announcement. All copies of student Kadaj Jenova's photo are to be returned to him immediately. Failure to comply will result in detention for everyone…for the rest of the…semester. Um, thank you."

Yazoo turned off the microphone and Ven immediately felt terrible. "I…didn't do that, did I? I JUST IMPERSONATED THE PRINCIPAL!" Ven screamed.

The three left and didn't know that a very happy Kadaj was dancing in the six floor halls…

* * *

><p><em>Later in room 305 (Journalism Department)…<em>

Garnet, who prepared a room to take Kadaj's new photo, turned on her digital camera and saw that there was only enough memory for one picture. "Drat! Due to yesterday's assignment, I don't have enough memory to take multiple photos!" Garnet said.

"Can't you just delete it?" Zidane asked.

"No. It's for a project," Garnet said.

"Don't worry. 'One shot Kadaj' is my middle name!" Kadaj said.

"Makeup!" Loz yelled and slammed an eraser into Kadaj's face, putting chalk on him.

That knocked Kadaj out of his chair and the two began fighting. "Okay! Loz, don't do that again!" Garnet yelled.

Kadaj sat back in the seat and Garnet said, "Ready on three. 1…2…"

"Three!" Braig said, entering the room and putting the terrible photo in front of Kadaj's face.

"Hah! You miss one!" Braig said, throwing the photo, walking away and laughing.

Garnet looked at the photo and griped. Kadaj looked at it and said, "He did it again!"

Garnet was about to take another picture when everyone in the room heard an explosion on the sixth floor.

* * *

><p><em>A little bit later…<em>

Kadaj, who was forced to clean the school of his photo, left the school in a huff. Outside, he saw Yazoo and Loz. "Look. This is a picture of Kadaj getting the key to Big Brother's room! See! Granny's giving him the key and it's made of…potato salad!" Loz said, showing Yazoo the photo.

"Aw, that's nice. But you should give it when he's not so upset," Yazoo said to him.

"Two hours of clean up and a week's worth of detention for impersonating the principal! I don't even remember doing that!" Kadaj yelled.

"A week? Really? Gracious, um…Loz has something for you, Kadaj!" Yazoo said.

"Do I ever! Here ya go!" Loz said, giving Kadaj the photo.

"Huh? I'm not pulling a stupid face in this one. Big Bro's room, here I come," Kadaj yelled, running off.

Sadly, Kadaj never got the key to Sephiroth's old room…

* * *

><p><em>Poor Kadaj…Okay, review please <em>


	2. Of Childhood Fears and Torture Sessions

_Thankies to __**kingdomkey0703 **__for their review. Okay, here's chappie number two. _

_-miano53_

Of Childhood Fears and Torture Sessions

_Noon at Radiant Garden High School…_

The next Monday (January 22), the Jenova Brothers were in the lunchroom sitting at a table near the KS group. Due to Kadaj's insistence, they began plotting for their new scam on the student population: selling "Mars rocks". As the few members of the KS team began eating, Yuffie asked, "Wonder where Ven is."

"Oh, he's in the JROTC room. Isa, Firion and Ven are in the JROTC now," Zack replied.

"Aren't you in it too, Zack," Zidane asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not on letter duty," Zack said.

"I thought Firion couldn't join the JROTC. He's a foreigner," Garnet said.

"Oh, his family's moving here to Radiant Garden to become citizens," Zack said to her.

On the other side of the room, Loz (dressed as an astronaunt) began searching under the tables for the so-called "Mars rocks". The "Mars rocks" was nothing but painted pieces of old, chewed up gum found under seats. When he arrived at the Jenova Brothers' table, he yelled in Yazoo's ear, "Space Cadet Loz has returned!"

"This is so stupid," Yazoo (also dress like an astronaut) muttered.

"Keep painting, Rembrandt and leave the munny making to me!" Kadaj (dressed as an astronaut with munny symbols on the shoulders) yelled.

He then hopped over to the archery team's table and said to Braig, "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Braig. Mars rocks! All the way from space!"

Loz ruined the moment by flipping Braig's chair over to find more chewed up gum. Braig grabbed Kadaj and yelled, "Get away from me, space dorks, or I'll shove those Mars rock right up your big, fat…!"

He was interrupted by a horn blowing. The entire lunchroom saw the JROTC's mail delivery service enter. Isa, Firion, Ven and several other students entered, dressed in their military attire.

Blowing the horn and entering, Firion yelled, "The JROTC brings tidings from the great masses of water! Or in other words, we got your pen pal letters!"

"What are they doing here?" Kadaj said, mad.

"They're here to deliver the mail that our pen pals sent for International Studies," Yazoo said to him.

Firion and Ven gave the KS team their pen pal letters. The others did the same while Isa delivered mail to the Jenova Brothers. "One for you, 'Talk-Too-Much' Jenova Boy," he said, giving Kadaj a letter.

"And for you, 'Know-It-All' Jenova Boy," Isa said, giving Yazoo a letter.

"And for you, 'The-Retarded-One' Jenova Boy," Isa said, giving Loz a package.

The JROTC mail team kept giving out letters while everyone who received theirs began reading the letters. Yazoo read his from a Chinese girl named Xianglian. "Hello, Yazoo Jenova. Your town sound many good. I listen to learn more," the letter read.

"Isn't her command of the English language adorable?" Yazoo said, seemingly in love with the girl.

"Ha! Look at the head on this one!" Kadaj yelled, showing the picture of his pen pal; a boy named Soon Kim Song from South Korea.

"My name is Soon Kim Song and I'm from Korea. Is he screaming to get scammed or what?" Kadaj said to his brother.

Loz, happy, opened up the package from his pen pal; a Japanese girl named Aiko. The package was a music box. "Ooh look, I got a lunch box, but it's Japanese!" Loz yelled happily.

"That's a music box, Loz," Yazoo said.

Loz turned the handle on the music box and a small figure of a boy fighting a red…thing. The music was the final battle music of Mother 2 and Isa immediately recognized it. The Jenova Boys didn't and thought it was an Old World music box.

"Your pen pals tryin' to kill ya, Loz. Turn it off," Kadaj said.

On the other side of the lunchroom, the KS team saw Isa walking over to the Jenova Brothers. Recognizing the music, Zack said, "Oh no…"

At the Jenova Brothers' table, Isa asked Loz, "Excuse me, Retarded One…Where did you find this…music box?"

"Aw, my pen pal sent it to me," Loz replied.

Isa closed it, picked it up and…slammed it to the ground, breaking it. Yelling in Spanish, Isa angrily said, "A curse be upon you! Heed my words, Retarded One! Do not get involved with the Mother series, lest your pomegranates shrivel in the cold of the Dark Sea!"

As he yelled the last sentence, he walked slowly out of the lunchroom. When he was gone, the JROTC quickly followed out of the room. After the shock was over (as everyone saw what had happened), Kadaj laughed and said, "Wah-ha-ha! Good one, Lumpy! Whatever you did to Isa spared me the trouble of destroying that Old World music box!"

"Lucky for me a brought a spare. Yum!" Loz said, taking out one of his ancient lunches (a three month old lunch).

The lunch bag tore and the contents melted through the floor like acid. "Goodness gracious, the nerve of Isa. Violating Loz's cultural experience," Yazoo said, cleaning up the mess.

"Never mind that! We gotta sell these Mars rocks and make some munny. We'll cash in on this thing if it kills ya," Kadaj said.

* * *

><p><em>At the end of the day at the school's lobby…<em>

Ven and Firion kept delivering letters to the student body while the other members of the KS team questioned Isa's behavior at lunch. "Why did he break Loz's music box?" Yuna asked.

"IDK, he just slammed Loz's music box on the ground and started yelling in Spanish," Tidus told her.

"That's weird," Yuna said.

"I wouldn't put it pass him," Zack said.

"Why?" Tidus and Yuna asked him.

"Well, he always had nightmares after playing…." Zack was about to say.

The bell rang and everyone began leaving for home. Isa immediately headed for his locker and he looked glad to get out of Geology. All the students began heading towards their lockers and head towards the lobby. Near the lobby, Firion blew his horn and said, "Got another package for Loz!"

Loz, who was nearby, ran over to him. "Looks like that Aiko loves ya," Firion said, gave Loz the package and left, blowing his horn in triumph.

Loz opened the package and yelled, "More mail from my pen pal, guys!"

He took out the contents and said, "Hey, look at this! I got a shirt!"

The shirt had the picture of a red…mass on it and Loz put it on. Zack and the KS team looked at the shirt and immediately griped. Zidane (who was there to meet up with them) said, "I-Isn't that…?"

"Giygas from Mother 2…? Yes," Zack said.

The instant Isa looked at the picture on the shirt, bad memories of when he was seven began flooding his mind. This is what he remembered:

_He remembered sitting in the living room, playing the final levels of Mother 2. It was dark out and he stayed up until 2 a.m. to finish the final levels. He made it and defeated Porky._

_But, he didn't expect for Porky to turn on what was called in the game the "Devil's Machine". When he did, a red figure appeared on the screen and it was quite distorted. Isa thought to fight it, but it was barely affected by Ness and crew's attacks. After about an hour of fighting it, Isa saw that the image changed to that of a red…baby._

"_HOLY CRAP!" Isa screamed, throwing the controller down. He then ran out of the room and he saw Sa__ï__x play the game, beating Giygas within five minutes. _

_When he went to sleep, he had a nightmare that he faced Giygas alone. Seeing the images surround him and with Giygas telling him abnormal things, Isa was quite scared. He was about to use PK Thunder when he heard in his sleepy, "BOO!"_

_Isa woke up and screamed, "Don't kill me Giygas!"_

_He then saw that it was just his older brother, Sa__ï__x. "Giygas? Heh, at least this'll teach you not to play my games," Sa__ï__x said. _

_He began to walk out of the room when Isa, angered, screamed, "NOT AGAIN!" He then proceeded to bash Sa__ï__x in the head with a nearby claymore…_

In reality, Isa was bashing Loz in the head with his Geology book. As the teen bashed poor Loz in the head, he screamed several curse words in Spanish. When he was done, Isa screamed in English, "Never again shall you torment me in my dreams! I shall have my revenge!"

Isa ran out of the school, leaving Loz beaten up. Loz then collapsed onto the ground and Zack ran over to him, saying, "Are you okay, Loz?"

"Isa hit me with a book, Zack," Loz cried, crying on Zack's shoulder.

"What did you do this time, Loz? Take his Mom's bra again?" Kadaj asked.

Loz was about to reply when Ven interrupted by blowing his horn. "Got a letter for Kadaj!" he said, giving Kadaj a letter.

"For me? It's from South Korea!" Kadaj yelled.

He then opened it and saw that 2,000 Korean bills fell out. "I'm rich! Stinkin' filthy rich!" Kadaj screamed.

The Jenova boys then left with Yazoo yelling, "This is foreign currency. Virtually worthless in its present state!"

After they had left, Zack said, "I'll go to Isa's house to make sure he doesn't go crazier."

"I'll go too," Yuffie said.

"Me three," Zidane said.

"I'll go then," Garnet said.

"Nah, I got to study with Luneth and Lea today," Tidus said.

"And I have choir practice," Yuna said.

"No can do. I got band practice," Demyx said.

"And I have to go home and cook dinner again," Vivi said.

"Okay. Then Yuffie, Zidane, Garnet, and I will go. See ya," Zack said.

* * *

><p><em>Outside, heading towards Isa's house…<em>

Zack, Yuffie, Zidane and Garnet walked towards the Noches household, chatting away as they walked. Within seconds, they saw Loz being dragged by the collar of his shirt by…a bush. They then saw the Jenova Brothers chase after him. "Hey! Let go of Loz!" Kadaj screamed.

The four then took it as their cue to follow. The bush dragged Loz into the backyard and the six lost him. "Where's Loz?" Zack asked, looking around the snow covered yard.

Yazoo then saw a faucet dripping water. He turned it off and said, "Waste not, want not. That's what I say."

A rumbling sound was heard and the six fell through a trapdoor. "Aah!" they all screamed as they fell into the abyss…

* * *

><p><em>About five minutes later…<em>

Zack and the others woke up to see that they were in a torture chamber. Yazoo got up and saw that Loz was trapped in a cage. The area was lit by dim lights and there were pictures of the PK Mother symbol on the walls. There were also hundreds of weapons on the walls, scaring anyone who didn't know about Saïx and his weapon collecting. "Quake and quiver like a jellyfish, Retarded One!" the six heard Isa yell.

Isa was sitting on a throne above a set of stairs. Dim lights lined the stairs, making the area quite creepy. "For in the name of the Noches family, I will torture your flan until you cry like a little baby!" Isa screamed loudly.

"Slow down there, chief! Flan gives me gas! Ooh, how about one extra large supreme pizza, no mushrooms or onions, double bacon!" Loz yelled.

"Ooh! Let me have some ham on mine!" Kadaj yelled.

The group then headed for Loz and Yazoo said, "I think what Loz is trying to say is that if you're scared of something, I'm sure we can work it out."

"SILENCE!" Isa screamed and Yazoo tripped over his own foot.

"I see through this masquerade. Who knows? I know! Loz is in league with my worst enemy!" Isa yelled, throwing a metal figurine.

Yazoo picked up the figurine and Yuffie said, "It's Giygas."

"Oh no. It seems that Aiko's gifts provoke Isa and reawaked a long forgotten blood feud," Yazoo said.

"Yeah, you just got that now," Zidane asked.

Kadaj scoffed and said, "What's 'Werewolf' gonna do? Shoot us with staples again?"

That angered Isa and he began walking down the stairs, holding a claymore. Kadaj and Loz were laughing and they didn't see the claymore in Isa's hands. Using the blunt side of the claymore, Isa hit both Kadaj and Loz (after ripping him out of the cage) in the head, knocking them out.

"Aah! Isa no!" Yuffie screamed and was knocked out.

"Isa stop! We're friends!" Garnet yelled and Zidane and she were knocked out.

"Have mercy, Isa!" Yazoo yelled and both Zack and he were knocked out.

The six were tied up with rope and Loz was connected to a chain hanging from a contraption on the ceiling that had him hovering over a pool of goo….

When everyone came to, they saw that Isa began torturing Loz. "Talk, stupid!" Isa screamed, pulling a lever up and down.

"Hi, Isa!" Loz yelled.

"Talk I say!" Isa yelled.

"Hi, Isa!" Loz yelled, still happy.

"Talk!" Isa screamed.

"Hi, Isa!" Loz yelled.

Sadly, that went on for hours on end…

* * *

><p>Around 6 a.m. next day, Saïx heard mechanical noises coming from the basement. The noise also came with a "Hi, Isa!". So, he went into the basement to check.<p>

He was scared at what he saw. Saïx saw that his little brother Isa was torturing seven people. When he saw that the people were the KS team and the Jenova Brothers, he slowly closed the door and said, "Creepy…"

He was about to leave for work when he saw a letter that he missed at the doorway. Looking at it, Saïx saw that it was from a girl named Aiko and it was for Loz. So, he turned and headed for the basement again.

In the basement, Isa was exhausted from torturing Loz all night. "Please, just…just talk!" Isa yelled weakly.

"Hi, Isa!" Loz yelled, not tired and still very happy.

Isa then gave up and said, "Loz's fortitude is to be admired…."

Everyone else looked tired and Kadaj was sleeping, snoring the whole time. "For heaven's sake, Isa, this was all a great misunderstanding!" Yazoo yelled.

"Yeah! How were we supposed to know that you're a big pansy for being scared of an image on a videogame screen?" Kadaj yelled.

That angered Isa again and he gripped his claymore. The face that he made was scarier than looking at third form Giygas. He was about to bash Kadaj in the face when Saïx entered the basement.

"Isa! What are you doing?" Saïx yelled.

"Brother, I'm torturing those who want to bring Giygas back!" Isa yelled in Spanish.

Saïx sighed and said in English, "You really got to get over this Giygas thing. Giygas was just a misunderstanding from the creator of the Mother series. He thought that he was watching a rape scene but it was a murder scene."

"That's even worse!" Garnet yelled.

"Still, I have a letter from Aiko of Japan to Loz," Saïx said.

He opened it for Loz and a picture of Ness and crew beating Giygas was on it. "Ooh! I got another one!" Loz yelled.

Isa, after hearing the explanation, jumped up and began laughing maniacally. That scared Saïx (who usually is cold towards everything) and the others. "What are you laughing about?" Kadaj asked.

"Are you that stupid, Loudmouth? That creator guy was crazy, not me!" Isa said, untying the seven.

"Okay, if I help you fight that guy, will you stop acting like an idiot every time Giygas name is mentioned?" Saïx asked.

"We'll all help," Zack said, wanting badly for Isa to stop going crazy.

"We will?" Kadaj yelled, tired.

Saïx glared at him and he immediately said, "Oh, oh yeah. We will! Don't kill me, Isa's brother…"

* * *

><p><em>The next afternoon…<em>

The KS team and the Jenova Brothers headed for the Noches house and there they saw that Saïx had the game set up. "Aren't we supposed to be doing homework?" Luneth asked.

"Later. We gotta help Isa with his fear of Giygas," Lea said.

"Seriously, is not that scary when you think about it," Firion said.

"Yeah, the game making you think that you're performing an abortion isn't scary…Yeah, keep thinking that, Firion," Ven said, still quite scared of Giygas.

"Seriously, was the creator guy high or something?" Demyx asked, quite afraid of seeing the…"baby" in the background of the Mother 2 final boss.

"No, he was just crazy," Zack replied.

"The movie and book 'Beloved' was a whole lot scarier than Giygas…You had to deal with the evil reincarnation of a baby an American slave woman killed…" Garnet said, griping on the details of the book "Beloved" (by Toni Morrison).

After setting up their homework stations and turning on the game, the group saw that Saïx didn't delete Isa's file from eight years ago. "Huh?" Isa asked, confused.

"So Saïx didn't beat the game…" Zack said.

Isa had the main characters head towards the "Devil's Machine" in the game and the final fight began. After the first final fight with Porky, the fight headed to Isa, Ven and Demyx's worst fears; Giygas first form.

Looking at the screen, Yuffie said, "I don't see the 'baby'."

"I don't either. Can we do our homework now?" Luneth said, not caring.

After several minutes, the form changed to the second and everyone stared at the screen in shock. "How the heck are you supposed to fight a screen?" Kadaj yelled.

Isa's hands froze and Zack said, "Just don't think about it. Isn't not an 'abortion' per se. That's just the trolls talking. Just remember how much pain, suffering and sleepless nights you went through."

That motivated Isa but after twenty minutes of healing, attacking and defending, Isa was mentally exhausted. "You remember what Porky said, right?" Garnet said.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"He said something about calling out to that Ness boy's parents or something," Garnet said calmly.

"How can you be calm at a time like this, woman?" Isa yelled, panicking.

Yuna thought about it and looked at the screen. "Oh! You should have that girl pray or something. Prayer usually works in real life," she said.

Isa did as he was told and the form changed again. That scared everyone in the room and the text from Giygas didn't help. "What the heck does he mean by 'I'm happy'?" Firion screamed.

"IDK, but kill it now!" Tidus yelled.

"I don't know how!" Isa yelled, nearly crying.

Yazoo, taking the controller, said to him, "If these physical and psychic attacks aren't working, doing what Yuna says seems like the right thing to do."

Yazoo then had the videogame group use pray several times. The boss's form changed again and everyone saw the "baby" players only whispered about. "That's…not right," Vivi said.

He was then scared as he saw the text from Giygas repeatedly said, "Not right…Not right…!"

"How did he know I said that?" Vivi screamed.

"I don't know!" Isa screamed, very scared.

"Guys, it's just a game. Calm down," Luneth said, heading back to his homework.

"How can you be so calm?" Demyx said, sobbing.

"Just don't look at the 'baby'," Luneth said.

"Easy for you to say!" Vivi said, joining Demyx in sobbing.

After what seemed like forever, Yazoo and Isa defeated Giygas. "Yes!" Isa cried in triumph.

"See? It's not that scary," Luneth said.

"More like disturbing," Yuna said.

"Yeah, that was…wrong. What was wrong with that creator guy?" Tidus asked, now calm.

"He was just…mentally disturbed," Zack replied.

After accessing that the creator of the Mother series was plain crazy, the group went back to doing their homework. Sadly, Ven had nightmares about the final boss later that night…

* * *

><p><em>Poor, poor Ven. About Giygas, I'm pretty sure most gamers know about him by now. I certainly do after seeing the final fight on Youtube a few times. I can just say that was the most…disturbing fight I have ever seen…If ya don't know, just check the Mother series on Youtube.<em>

_-miano53_


	3. Twin Troubles

_Thankies to everyone that read the story. No new reviews yet. Oh well. Here's chappie three and Tidus will see someone that he thought he didn't think he would see that school year.  
>-miano53<em>

Twin Troubles

_At the Zanar house…_

That Friday evening (Jan 26) Tidus, who sat at the table with his dad, stuff pieces of pizza in his mouth. Jecht did the same and said, "So, how's your mom?"

"She's good," Tidus said, not delving into any further.

"And Shuyin?" Jecht asked.

Tidus, not wanting to talk about his twin brother, said nothing.

"Your mom called. She wants him to come to Radiant Garden for school," Jecht said.

That made Tidus choke on his pizza. After coughing up some pieces of lodged pizza from his throat, Tidus yelled, "ARE YOU NUTS?"

"It nice to have a supportive family, isn't it?" Jecht sarcastically said.

"You know that him being around usually doesn't do anyone good! You remember the last time he was here?" Tidus yelled.

"Yes and I remember that Shuyin and you blew my car," Jecht said.

"But he made me!" Tidus said, making his case (in reality, he had fun blowing up his dad's car).

"Yeah, yeah! Shuyin and you didn't like my old 1989 F-150, so you blew it up. I had to convince the insurance company that that didn't happen on purpose!" Jecht said, yelling at the end.

"But Yuna said that she would break up with me if he was ever around again," Tidus whined.

"Bah! You'll find someone new, crybaby," Jecht said.

"And he made me blow up the fishing huts on Besaid!" Tidus said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You willing joined it, Tidus," Jecht said, still eating pizza.

Tidus whined and began remembering what really happened that day. This is what really happened:

_Shuyin (who looked exactly like Tidus and sound a lot like him) walked with Tidus to the beach with what looked like a detonator in his hands. The two ten year old twins headed near the docks and Tidus noticed the detonator. "Ooh, what's that?" he asked his twin, reaching for the detonator._

_Shuyin slapped his hand and screamed, "Don't touch it!"_

"_Why not?" Tidus asked._

"_It's the history eraser button, you fool!" Shuyin yelled._

"_So, what'll happen?" Tidus asked._

"_That's just it. I don't know. Maybe something bad…Maybe something good? I guess we'll never know. 'Cause you're gonna guard it while I get us some snacks from Mom," Shuyin said, smiling evilly._

_He then left, leaving a curious Tidus with the detonator. With moments, the button started calling to him. "Must not touch it! Must not touch it!" Tidus told himself._

_Seconds later, Tidus grabbed the detonator (with Shuyin smiling evilly from afar) and screamed, "NO, I CAN'T RESIST!"_

_Tidus pushed the button and several of the fishing huts blew up. "Uh oh," Tidus said looking at the burned huts. _

"_Ooh, you're gonna get it," Shuyin said, an evil grin on his face._

"_Shuyin! You set me up!" Tidus yelled and lunged at him._

_The two twins began fighting each other, with Shuyin winning. Much to the twins' dismay, their Mom was nearby. "Shuyin Kira Zanar! Tidus Yagami Zanar! Get over here now!"_

_The two headed to their now fuming mother and was publically flogged in the village moments later…._

Tidus came out of the flashback and said to his father, "Mom had us flogged in front of everyone in the village, even Yuna…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just finish dinner so you can finish your homework," Jecht said, leaving the table.

'Shuyin's gonna make life even worse…' Tidus whined.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Yuna, Ven, Yuffie, Lea, Demyx, Firion, Luneth and Zack headed over to Tidus's house as they had plans to have a movie day. Bringing their favorite movies and snacks (and having Eraqus as their driver), the group hoped to have a fun day. When they had arrived, they saw…Tidus outside with suitcases around him.

The eight got out of Eraqus's new SUV and headed for the house. "Tidus? What are you doing outside your own house?" Luneth asked him.

"Tidus? That's not my name," the teen said.

"Huh? Tidus, did you bonk your head recently?" Yuffie asked.

"No and I'm not Tidus," the teen said.

Yuna gasped and the others stared. "What's wrong?" Lea asked.

"Shuyin?" she asked.

"Yuna. It's been, what, five years," Shuyin said.

"W-why are you here?" Yuna yelled.

"'Cause my grandparents wanted me gone and mom wanted me to live with my dad," Shuyin said.

"You're Tidus's twin brother?" Demyx said, just getting it.

"Yeah…And?" Shuyin said.

"He should join our group!" Demyx happily said.

"I dunno. He seems kinda…rebellious," Ven mumbled.

"Rebellious? Well he's my kind of guy! Heya, Shuyin! I'm Lea," Lea said.

"Ventus, but you can call me Ven," Ven said.

"Yuffie," Yuffie said, finishing a text.

"Demyx," Demyx said, holding his guitar case.

"Firion," Firion replied.

"Luneth," Luneth said.

"And I'm Zack. Pleased to meet ya," Zack said.

"Shuyin…Shuyin Zanar," Shuyin said.

After the introductions, the door opened and Jecht saw the group and Shuyin. "Heya, Shuyin," Jecht said.

"Hi Dad," Shuyin said.

He noticed Tidus and saw him poke his head out from behind a corner. "Hey, crybaby," Shuyin said.

Tidus grudgingly headed for the door and said to his twin, "Hiya."

"So, Mom didn't want you in the house either," Shuyin said.

"At least she told me why," Tidus said.

"To spend time with Dad?" Shuyin said.

"Ah! How did you know?" Tidus said.

"She told me," Shuyin replied.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow," Ven said.

"No! We're still having movie day, even though Demon-Child's here!" Tidus said.

"'Demon-Child'?" Shuyin said.

"You heard me, 'Spawn of Satan'!" Tidus yelled.

Jecht moved out of the way and Shuyin said, "What? You're tough now, Momma's Boy?"Shuyin asked, taunting his twin.

"At least I didn't get kicked out the house when I was eleven," Tidus said.

"Momma's Boy!" Shuyin yelled.

"Prince of Darkness!" Tidus yelled back.

"Big Pansy!" Shuyin yelled, getting louder.

"Pain-In-The-Butt!" Tidus yelled.

As they argued, Jecht and the others brought Shuyin's things in. Within seconds, the two twins began fighting on the front lawn, covering themselves in snow. After ten minutes of nonstop fighting, Jecht broke up the two and pulled them in the house by their ears.

* * *

><p><em>A bit later…<em>

The twins, now wearing warm clothes and blankets as their clothes were wet from the snow, glared at each other as Shuyin sat in his father's lounge chair and Tidus sat on the couch with Yuna, Zack and Lea. "I hate you," Tidus mumbled, glaring.

"The feeling's mutual," Shuyin said, glaring darkly.

"Okay…if we can stop trying to kill each other, can we please watch movies now," Luneth said, really wanting to watch movies.

The first movie Zack put into Jecht's Blu-Ray player was "Ocean's Eleven". After watching it, the group of now ten was pleased.

"Do ya got the sequel?" Ven asked.

"Yeppers," Yuffie said, holding up "Ocean's Twelve".

"Is it just me, or do the Ocean's group remind me of us," Yuna asked.

"If the jocks really do take revenge like that, I just hope we have an elaborate plan like that," Firion mumbled.

"Jocks? Vengeance?" Shuyin asked, seemingly interested.

Zack was about to say something when Tidus and Yuna screamed, "Don't do it!"

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"The instant you mention who you want revenge on, Shuyin has a tendency to go over the top," Tidus replied.

"No I don't," Shuyin said.

"Yes you do," Yuna said.

"Name one time," Shuyin said, challenging them.

"You blew up our grade school math teacher's car after she gave you an F on your report card," Tidus said.

"That witch had it coming," Shuyin said (and the author censoring him).

"And you set fire to the Acerbi's garden," Yuna said.

"Marluxia shouldn't have stolen my lunch money," Shuyin replied.

"Acerbi? Y-you managed to get revenge on Marluxia and live to tell the tale?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah? Is that a bad thing?" Shuyin asked.

"Son, Marluxia is now head of the Acerbi crime family here. If he saw your face again…he may kill ya," Jecht said.

"I'm not scared of flower boy," Shuyin said, making Ven, Demyx and Yuffie idolize him.

"Zack! We need him on our team!" Yuffie yelled.

"But he's a bit…crazy," Zack said.

"So? That's nothing compared to what Larxene did. She went to jail before! Jail!" Ven said, changing his mind on Shuyin.

"Please, Zack…Let Shuyin join us! We need the manpower to defeat the jocks and defend the outcasts!" Demyx said.

"And I don't want Larxene breaking my guitar again…" he added.

"And I don't want Marluxia to take my lunch money while I starve…" Yuna mumbled.

Tidus heard this and said, "Okay, Zack…I don't mind him being in the group."

Zack turned to Shuyin and asked, "Do ya wanna help us?"

"I guess so…as long as I get something to eat," Shuyin said.

With that, Shuyin was now the thirteenth member of the KS group. 'Yay, we're now like "Ocean's Thirteen",' Ven thought happily.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em>

After everyone else left, Tidus and Shuyin went to bed. Much to the twins' dismay, they had to share the same room. Tidus's room (which was almost as large as Jecht's master bedroom) was large enough to have two beds. So, Jecht had Shuyin on one side of the room while Tidus was on the other side.

Going into bed, the twins lied in the bed and were wide awake. After an hour, Tidus asked, "You sleep?"

"No," Shuyin said, sounding annoyed.

"Are you really serious about helping us?" Tidus asked.

"Hey, as long as I can get revenge on Marluxia for destroying Mom's car and blaming it on me, I'm fine," Shuyin replied.

Tidus then went silent as Shuyin fell asleep. 'As long as you don't blow something up and blame it on me,' Tidus thought.

* * *

><p><em>That Monday morning (Jan 29)…<em>

Shuyin, now wearing the school's uniform, headed for Yen Sid's office to turn in his transfer papers. As he headed for the office, someone said, "What're you doing here, Tidus? This is our spot."

Shuyin looked and saw that Braig and the other archers surround him. "Who're you?" he asked them.

"Seriously, newbie forgot about us?" an archer asked.

"Maybe we should beat it back into him," another suggested.

Braig agreed and two of the archers were about to pummel him when Shuyin punched Braig and his attackers in the nose, affectively breaking it. "Ow! This isn't newbie!" Braig said, holding his now broken nose.

"I'm not. The name's Shuyin…Tidus's twin brother," Shuyin said and walked off.

"We'll get you yet," was the last thing Shuyin heard from them as they ran to Nurse Rosa's office.

* * *

><p><em>In Prof. Cecil Harvey's Astronomy class…<em>

The class sat in silence as Prof. Harvey began his lecture on the Outer Planets of the Sol Solar System. In the middle of his lecture, Prof. Harvey asked, "Who can tell me why the Great Red Spot on Jupiter is so large?"

"Because it's a zit!" one of the cheerleaders said.

Prof. Harvey stared at her and said, "Uh…no. Anyone else?"

"Because it's filled with the ultimate evil! The devil!" Demyx yelled.

Prof. Harvey stared at Demyx and said, "No…That's not it. Anyone at all?"

"It's where vampires take their prey and eat them!" one of the Goths said.

Prof. Harvey's eye twitched and he said, "No."

"Because that's where babies come from!" one of the archers yelled.

"Wait…What? NO!" Prof. Harvey yelled.

"That's the rash on Jupiter's butt!" another student yelled.

"Heck no!" Prof. Harvey yelled, getting censored.

The class went silent again and Ven raised his hand. "Yes, Ventus," Prof. Harvey said, sighing in relief.

"Isn't it because it's a giant hurricane of gases?" Ven said.

"Yes! Thank God, someone got it!" Prof. Harvey yelled loudly.

"As I was saying, the Great Red Spot of Jupiter is massive due to it being a hurricane of gases. The spot is so large that three Earths can fit inside it. Also, since the planet is just atmosphere, storms there have been raging for countless years," Prof. Harvey said.

"So, if there are storms on Jupiter, is it the same as here?" Yazoo asked.

"That's a stupid question," an archer said.

"Actually, yes. Hurricanes, thunderstorms and other weather patterns have been recently found by astrologists using the Galileo telescope. The thunder there is 100 times brighter than those here on Earth," Prof. Harvey said.

He was about to continue when Shuyin entered the room. "Yes?" Prof. Harvey said.

"I'm a new student here. Shuyin Zanar," Shuyin said, giving Prof. Harvey his schedule.

"Alright. Just sit next to Ventus and Demyx over there," Prof. Harvey said, giving back

Shuyin did and Prof. Harvey continued his explanation on the planet Jupiter.

* * *

><p><em>In Coach Dilan's office…<em>

Coach Dilan saw a sight that he thought was a horrific one. He saw the archers come into his office with bandages and stitches on their noses. "What the heck happened to you?" he asked.

"A new kid kicked the crap out of us," Braig told him, holding his nose in pain.

"We tried telling Coach Auron, but he said that this is what we get for ana…atago…what's that word he used again?" one of the archers said.

"He said 'antagonizing'," Braig told her.

"Yeah, that's it!" the archer said.

"Coaches Auron and Jecht are traitors. If we want to keep our hold over everyone, we must join forces with Coach Jihl and her 'Cheerios'," Coach Dilan said.

"Aw! Why?" the archers yelled.

Coach Dilan threw a lance at Braig, nearly hitting his head, and the archers went silent. "Okay, okay! We will!" the archers quickly said and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>After school…<em>

The Fair's Thirteen (the nickname of the KS Group; idea given by Ven) waited inside Prof. Sazh's classroom for Firion, Isa and Ven. "So, how long until they come out?" Lea asked, eating a bag of chips.

"IDK. I'm just wondering when everyone's gonna show up," Zack said, sitting in a desk and doing his homework.

"Well, Yuna's still in choir practice. Isa, Ven and Firion are doing drills in the JROTC. Shuyin and Tidus are in Yen Sid's office. Garnet, Zidane and Vivi are cleaning the photography room and Demyx is…" Luneth said, doing his homework as well.

Demyx burst into the room with his guitar and said, "Am I late?"

"Nope," Zack said, looking up.

Demyx sat next to Yuffie and saw that she was texting up a storm. "Who're you texting?" Demyx asked, looking at her phone.

Yuffie immediately put the phone away and said, "N-no one."

"Ooh! Yuffie's got a crush?" Garnet said, poking her head in the room.

Zidane, Vivi and she entered the room with large amounts of snacks and threw them on Prof. Sazh's desk. "Hey!" Prof. Sazh said, entering the room.

"Get these snacks off my desk," he yelled.

"Sorry," Vivi said and took the snacks to Zack's desk.

"Heya! Are we late?" Ven asked.

"Nope. We didn't start yet," Zack said.

Ven, Firion and Isa quickly came in with Shuyin and Tidus following behind. "Oh. Sazh, I didn't know you were sponsoring the kids," someone said.

The group saw Captain Laguna Loire (Squall Leonheart's father) entered the classroom with a few of the JROTC members. "Hey! I thought it was members only!" Tidus yelled.

"They're good people," Firion said to him.

"Okay, since everyone's here, we'll start the meet…" Zack was about to say.

"Oh, so this is where the worthless students went," someone said.

Looking at the door in horror, the group saw Coach Dilan, some of the archers and football players. "What do you want, Dilan?" Prof. Sazh asked, annoyed.

"Well, we're here to see the little bits," Braig said.

That angered Shuyin and Firion (as it was a great insult to the latter). "Chickens! Chickens!" one of the football players said.

That angered everyone in the room and Shuyin said, "Oh. I guess our group is too demanding for those who think one plus one is eleven."

That angered all the football players and archers. "Hey, some of us got dyslexia…" one of the archers said, getting sad.

"Or is that pure stupidity," Isa said, getting laughs from the JROTC, KS group, Prof. Sazh and Captain Laguna.

That angered Braig to the point where he yelled at Isa, "Okay, Werewolf! How 'bout we take you all on for the hardest badge you got!"

"Holy crap! Is he talking about the…the?" one of the other JROTC members said.

"'The Jesus' Courage and Resilience on the Cross Badge'?" Firion muttered.

"No one's, not even an entire group of soldiers, earned that badge in over 125 years!" Ven yelled.

"That badge has trampled the courage of all who tried to obtain it," Captain Laguna muttered in fear.

"I smell a pansy, people," Coach Dilan said.

"A pansy?" one of the football players asked.

"Yup. A big, fat pansy!" Coach Dilan said, referring to Captain Laguna.

That angered Captain Laguna to the point where he yelled, "ENOUGH! YOUR MOCKERY INSULTS US! You know not where you tread, Dilan."

"Yeah, I do. I'll join in with four of the best jocks," Dilan said.

"Then I'll choose Firion, Isa, Zack, and Ven! We'll do the challenge tomorrow morning in the gym, in front of the whole school!" Captain Laguna said.

That scared everyone. 'Oh no…What is Captain Laguna getting us into…?' Ven thought.

With that, the plans were made and the groups began preparing for the competition…

* * *

><p><em>Review please.<em>


	4. Missing Donuts and Challenges

_Okay, thankies to kingdomkey0703 again and to everyone who is reading the previous story Life in Radiant Garden. Now let's see what happens when the jocks of Radiant Garden are challenged by the…lesser class._

_-miano53_

Missing Donuts and Challenges

_At the Pellegrino household…_

Terra woke up to find Ven wearing his JROTC uniform. "Why are you wearing your uniform?" Terra asked.

"Captain Laguna got us doing a challenge against the jocks," Ven replied, going into the kitchen.

Terra, remembering his time as a jock (one of the innocent ones like Zidane), could only think of the worse. "Oh no," was all he could say.

"Aw, heck no!" Ven yelled.

Terra ran into the kitchen to see a fuming Ven. "What's wrong?" Terra asked.

"Dad ate my donuts!" Ven yelled.

Terra, knowing that Ven loved to put peanut butter on donuts, said nervously, "D-did he leave you an I.O.U.?"

Ven showed him the I.O.U. and Terra instantly saw that it was his handwriting. 'Oh, shoot. I knew I was gonna regret it later,' Terra thought (getting censored).

"_**I hate this!**_" Ven said, personality turning into 'Vanitas'.

"Y-you can get some more. I'll just take you to the donut shop near the school," Terra said, thinking that Ven was going to choke him to death.

"Alright, okay…" Ven said, calming down.

He then headed for the car and Terra muttered, "Oh, thank God!"

* * *

><p><em>At the Fair household…<em>

Zack, also in his uniform, headed for the kitchen to get a donut before going to school. Sadly, he saw no donut but an I.O.U. note from Angeal. "Dear Zack, I owe you one breakfast donut," the note read.

"Angeal! You fat bas…! Oh forget it! He's always one step ahead!" Zack said, getting a bowl of cereal.

"I wonder if anyone else is having a bad morning," Zack said, eating his favorite Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

* * *

><p><em>At the host home of Firion El…<em>

Firion , wearing the JROTC uniform, looked through the fridge of his host family for something to eat. He immediately spotted a donut that had a sign near it that said, "Do not eat. Lightning's donut."

"Eh, I'll get her another one," Firion said. He immediately took it and an alarm began blaring.

His host mother, a woman by the name of Claire Farron, came out of her room and rushed towards the kitchen. "Firion, didn't you read the sign?" she asked.

"Yeah, b-but…!" Firion said.

"What's going on, Claire?" Lightning's sister, Serah, asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Firion was about to eat my donut," Lightning told her.

"Claire, let Firion eat the donut. You can always get another one before you go to work," Serah said, getting ready for her classes at the nearby university.

Lightning mumbled and headed to her room to prepare for work. Firion immediately took the donut, ran out of the house and headed straight for school.

* * *

><p><em>In the gym at Radiant Garden High School…<em>

Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo sat in the gym, watching the JROTC set up the gym. Since everyone wanted to see the challenge, Principal Yen Sid cancelled classes for that day. Parents were invited and Terra, Aqua and Eraqus took time off to see the competition.

The KS group saw the Pellegrinos and immediately headed to where they were sitting. The Jenova Boys did the same and Yazoo said, "Um, according to my calculations, taking into consideration of mass versus height versus the scope of coverage and sheer body hair, the jocks surpass the JROTC in every category!"

"Oh no. They're screwed," Terra mumbled.

"Well, they still have a chance," Garnet said, taking out her camera for the paper.

Within moments, the JROTC were done and the teams entered the "Circle of Supremacy". One of the other JRTOC members who was the overseer, wearing their full military attire, stood on a box (as they were kind of short) and saluted the crowd as the flag of Radiant Garden was flying. The national anthem was sung and another JROTC member began playing a trumpet.

"Here ye! Here ye! You brave men are about to embark on a series of test, ordained by the Grand Master of the International ROTC! Make your way to the Circle of Supremacy. The contenders must not mumble, mutter or make any sounds of grief, crying or pain in order to earn the 'Jesus' Courage and Resilience on the Cross' badge!" the member said.

"The first test is…The Wax of Wailing!" one of the other JROTC members yelled.

The first one to go was Firion. Ven and Isa put wax on his legs and the leather strap to rip of whatever hair was on his legs. When Ven and Isa saw Firion's legs, each boy looked at them in horror as they were…hairy. 'And they call me 'Werewolf'…' Isa thought.

The jocks did the same to Braig's legs and the trumpet blew to start. Ven and Isa ripped the strap off and immediately looked at the strap in horror. The reason being was that the majority of Firion's leg hair was on the straps. Much to everyone's disgust, the hair on Firion's legs began growing again.

"Ew," the crowd muttered.

Much to the jocks' surprise, Firion said nothing. The only thing that happened was that his eye started twitching. The crowd looked at the jocks and saw that Braig was in tears, but he didn't mutter a sound.

"Oh! He who's mouth is louder than my grandpa's shorts. You ready to cry," Isa said, mocking him and receiving big laughs from the crowd.

The next test was called…the Bumping of the Bone of Funny. Zack, Isa, Ven, Firion and Captain Laguna were tied to swivel chairs that had a hockey stick taped to the back and the chairs were in front of file cabinets that had one open. Braig, Coach Dilan and the jocks were in the same predicament. The members of the JROTC climbed the file cabinets and grabbed the tops of the sticks to turn the chairs.

"Gather your fortitude, soldiers," Captain Laguna said to the JROTC.

The overseer played the trumpet and the JROTC turned the chairs to the point where everyone in the chairs' funny bone was hit. After getting hit five times, Isa yelled at the soldier who turned his chair, "Don't make me come up there, Wood Boy! Turn it faster! Faster I say!"

The "Wood Boy", named Johnny, began turning Isa's chair faster, causing for Isa's funny bone to get hit harder.

Ven, in pain but still mad due to not having breakfast, yelled and screamed, "You call that hitting my funny bone? _**Go faster, you dolt! Faster or else I'll kill ya!**_"

That scared the poor JRTOC member and she began turning the chair at near lightning speeds.

On the other side of the ring, Coach Dilan looked up and said, "You wanna run 1,000 laps around the football field during gym? I can barely feel it! Go faster or else!"

That poor JRTOC member stared at Coach Dilan and looked over at Ven. She began turning the chair at the speed of sound and the crowd at the look of "What the fudge? Is he crazy?" on their faces. Nurse Rosa looked horrified while her husband, Prof. Cecil, stared at the contenders in shock.

After five minutes of nonstop funny bone bumping, the JROTC members who turned the chairs were exhausted. The contenders' arms were in extreme pain and KS group stared at them in shock.

"For goodness sake, someone should concede," Yazoo said.

"Knowing them, they won't," Lea said, still looking around in shock.

The third test was…The Pool of Perpetual Freezing (they couldn't think of a better name). The contenders were wearing their swimsuit and the goal was to swim in the pool of 20 degree water (with ice in it) without screaming in pain due to the cold or drowning. "We gotta swim in that?" Braig yelled, not happy about the cold water.

"Enough! The maiden of frozen water awaits!" Captain Laguna said, readying himself for the challenge.

The overseer blew his trumpet and Captain Laguna was the first to jump into the water. Ven and the others jumped in and began swimming. Braig had trouble as the water was too cold and he was tired. After about 30 seconds of swimming, Braig arrived and saw that the majority of the jocks and all the members of the JROTC were already on land and had their clothes changed.

"Huh? What the…?" Braig said, getting out of the water.

"What happened to ya? We thought you drowned," one of the football players said.

"How long was I down there?" Braig asked.

"Um, about two minutes," an archer told him.

"Heh, heh, heh…The greatest test is yet to be realized," Captain Laguna said proudly and left with his troops.

The fourth test (back in the gym) was called…The Pendulum of Protest. The reason for the name was that the JROTC and the jocks were connected to two separate indoor swing sets. Large, oversized red dodge balls filled with water were also connected to the swing set, making both look like large pendulums people put on their office desks. Braig and the jocks taunted the JROTC and Captain Laguna said to his now scared troops, "Don't worry. They'll be unconscious soon."

"Well, as it said in this country, 'Let it rock'!" Firion yelled, receiving weird stares from the crowd and JROTC.

The JROTC lifted one of the giant dodge balls and sadly Ven, who was near the end, was the first to get hit by one. Coach Dilan on the jocks' swing set was also hit.

Each member was hit by the dodge balls and the hit felt like they were getting hit by a car repeatedly. After a minute of getting hit, the crowd saw that the jocks were nearly unconscious while the JRTOC were still going strong.

Ven (who had two black eyes) stopped the "boulders" with his hands and looked up. Zack (who had a few bruises and cuts) looked up weakly and saw that the KS group looked at them in horror. 'Ow,' he thought.

Firion and Isa (who had bruises on their faces) moved the "boulders" out of the way and many students thought that Isa was a "boss". Captain Laguna and Coach Dilan glared at each other, despite both having black eyes.

"You all have done well. This last test shall determine which group will receive the badge. Gentlemen, I give you…The Tour of Tears. Just determine who will go through the test," the overseer said.

The group was given a five minute break and the KS group and Pellegrinos rushed over to the JROTC. Nurse Rosa headed over to them and quickly began tending to the soldiers wounds. "I'm too tired. I'll probably pass out," Zack said.

"Yeah and my arms practically broken," Zack said, while Nurse Rosa put his arm in a sling.

"Then I'll do it!" Ven said proudly.

"Ven no!" Aqua yelled.

"I'm gonna do it! And you can't stop me! Pride's on the line!" Ven yelled.

"But Ven!" Aqua retorted.

Ven left and Braig was chosen to be the representative for the jocks. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Tiger," Braig (who had just bruises) said.

"It's Ven!" Ven yelled.

The overseer came back and led the two to the Tour of Tears. The "Tour" was a course that started high up on the rooftop of the school. There were two dive platforms that were on the edge of the roof. What waited at the bottom was a pool of icy cold water that had several ice flows in it. At the bottom of the pool was a giant slingshot that was to shoot both Ven and Braig towards a large rescue trampoline. The JROTC hoped that both Ven and Braig hit the trampoline and bounce off of it safely. The fire department and the ambulances were on standby around the course, just in case either of the two missed the trampoline.

Ven stood at the edge of the dive platform in fearlessness while Braig shook like a baby's rattle. The crowd on the roof stared in fear while the crowd at the bottom waited to see if something was going to happen. The overseer blew his trumpet and Ven jumped in the air and off the platform. Braig fell off and the two landed in the pool with a loud splash.

The slingshot caught them and was mechanically raised. In a dazed due to hitting the water too hard, Braig laughed and said, "Did I win yet?"

"No…" was all Ven could say.

The slingshot was then released, sending the two flying 50 feet in the air. "Catch ya later, Ven!" Loz yelled happily.

Ven and Braig sailed through the air and surprisingly, neither screamed. Much to the fire department, Nurse Rosa and the ambulance team's relief, Ven and Braig landed on the trampoline. Sadly, the two were shot 100 feet into the air again and they landed through the roof of a nearby house…

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

Braig woke up in a hospital bed with many of the jocks surrounding him. His leg, right leg and neck were broken. "Aw, can I play with him, Coach Dilan?" one of the football players said.

"No. Don't touch," Coach Dilan said.

"Did we…win?" Braig asked weakly.

"Um…well, you passed out…ten seconds before Ven did. So, the JROTC won by default," one of the archers told him.

"Ten lousy seconds?" Braig screamed.

"We will pay them back in full…after we all get rest and you heal up," Coach Dilan said.

* * *

><p><em>In Ven's room…<em>

Ven, who had a broken neck, two broken ribs, his left leg, right wrist, left arm and five broken toes that added to his list of injuries, looked up and saw the KS group, the JROTC, the Journalism club and his family surrounding his bed. "Did we win?" Ven asked, holding the pump for his morphine medicine.

"Yes! You won the badge for everyone. Good job, soldier!" Captain Laguna said proudly.

"So, he had to do all that for pride?" Aqua asked.

"Yup. That's what the JROTC does," Terra said, looking at his little brother in pity.

"But that bounce off the trampoline wasn't planned," Zack said.

"Ya think?" Isa said, annoyed.

Captain Laguna and his team was awarded the Jesus' Courage and Resilience on the Cross badge (which was a badge in the shape of a heart on a golden cross) and the Journalism club began talking pictures. "Dude, you're not gonna wear that to school, are you?" Zidane asked, pointing at the badge.

"_**Grr! Do not touch the badge, street urchins!**_" Ven yelled, turning into "Vanitas".

"Okay…" everyone muttered.

After that, the challenge was forbidden by all schools in Radiant Garden. Nope, the whole world…

* * *

><p><em>Silly, but short. Okay, review!<em>


	5. History Months and Revenge Plans

_Thankies to other readers for reviewing. Okay, just to let you know, I am black (and proud of it; and it's in my profile) and I really wanted to do this idea for a while now. So, don't think me racist or something. I just forgot to write a Black History Month idea for the previous life in Radiant Garden. And for those who can guess the movie where a particular song came from, I'll give ya a burger or two (just let me know what you want on it) _

_-miano53_

History Months and Journalistic Slanders

_That Thursday (Feb. 1) at Radiant Garden High School…_

Lea, while pushing Ven in his wheelchair, looked around and saw many of the black student of Radiant Garden and the exchange students from the U.S. were walking around wearing…afro-centric attires. "Er, what's going on?" Lea asked Ven.

"I don't know…Oh crud," Ven said.

"What?" Lea asked.

"Prof. Sazh will be so mad at us for forgetting," Ven said.

"What?" Lea asked again.

"It's Black History Month and we didn't get him anything…" Ven replied.

* * *

><p><em>In Prof. Sazh's math class…<em>

Isa, Zack, Garnet and Vivi saw that some of the "pro-black" students were wearing afro-centric garb and some even put up the "Fist of Solidarity". The four looked at Prof. Sazh and saw that he only had a small pin in the shape of the continent of Africa on his jacket. He looked around and saw that the students dressed in African garb were putting up fists of solidarity and avoided the European, Radiant Garden and other "non-black" students.

"Okay, let's _not_ go back to the Jim Crow era, people! Go back to your assigned seats!" Prof. Sazh told everyone.

"Prof. Sazh," one of the students said.

"Yeah?" Prof. Sazh replied.

"Will we receive any 'favors'," she asked, wondering if he was going to give any of the students with African ethnicity will get extra credit.

"No and no!" Prof. Sazh yelled.

"Why not? We built this country from the ground up! Ansem the Wise's ancestors owned slaves!" one of the other students yelled.

"No, Radiant Garden never had slaves and no, African slaves didn't built the country 'cause Radiant Garden never had slavery," Prof. Sazh said, giving a mini-lecture.

"Sellout!" a student yelled.

Prof. Sazh scoffed and Zack got up and yelled, "Prof. Sazh isn't a sellout!"

"Can it, white boy!" one of the other "pro-black" students yelled.

"Prof. Sazh isn't a sellout! He's providing equal opportunity for everybody. If you give favors to other students base on ethnicity, that's being racist," Garnet.

"Quiet! You don't know anything! We gave this world our best years!" one of the female "pro-black" students yelled.

"Everyone, quiet! Drop the subject! No one is getting extra credit!" Prof. Sazh yelled.

"Aw…" everyone said and Prof. Sazh was finally able to start his class.

* * *

><p><em>Later in Prof. Sazh's room…<em>

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz entered the room to see the KS group hanging out. Ven was still wearing the badge from a week ago and Yazoo said, "Are you alright?"

"Yep. I didn't get a concussion or anything so I'm good," Ven said, smiling.

"Well, I heard that the jocks aim to get back at you guys," Kadaj said, sitting down.

"Who cares? They'll just get beaten up by the students who watched too many episodes of 'Roots'," Isa said.

"Why?" Vivi asked.

"Today's the first day of Black History Month and most of the 'Afro-centric' students think that Radiant Garden had slaves," Prof. Sazh explained.

"Oh…Aw crap!" Zidane yelled.

"What?" Prof. Sazh asked.

"We didn't get you anything," Demyx said, saddened.

"Don't worry. That's not what this month's about. We're supposed to remember what many black pioneers did and other significant events," Prof. Sazh explained.

"Oh," the group said.

"For example, you see that fire extinguisher?" Prof. Sazh said.

"Yeah," Zack said for everyone.

"That was invented by an African-American man named Thomas J. Martin in 1872," Prof. Sazh said, giving another mini-lecture.

"Oh," everyone said.

"So, that's the main purpose of the month, but others don't see it that way," Prof. Sazh said, nodding towards the door where several of the Afro-centric students began playing music from their I-Phones. What made the situation a bit funny, but odd and a bit stereotypical was that the students were playing the song "I'm black y'all".

"I'm black y'all and I'm black y'all! And I'm blacker than black! And I'm black y'all!" the students rapped with the music, putting up the Fist of Solidarity.

Prof. Sazh sighed and got up from his desk. "Go home!" he yelled.

"Sellout!" one of the other students yelled back.

"Okay, don't say anything when you receive a detention tomorrow, Charley, Tamika, and Leon! Yes, I know it's you! You're in my second hour class!" Prof. Sazh yelled.

"Aw man…" the group of three said and left the school.

Prof. Sazh sat back at his desk and Zack stood up. "What are you doing?" Prof. Sazh asked.

"Well, since its Black History Month, we decided to do something for you," Zack said.

"Oh no," was all Prof. Sazh said, thinking of the worse.

"Ven, do you still have the gloomy bear that I gave you on Christmas?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, it's in my locker," Ven replied.

Lea immediately left and Zack asked, "Demyx, Firion, you guys got that song ready?"

"Um, yeah, but I don't think he'll like it," Demyx said, nodding towards Prof. Sazh.

"We don't have anything else," Zack told them.

"Ooh! I got an idea!" Vivi said.

"It's gonna be stupid," Kadaj mumbled.

"Quiet! Vivi, let's hear it," Garnet said.

"Oh, we can…" Vivi was about to say when Lea arrived with the Gloomy Bear puppet.

"Got it!" Lea exclaimed, raising the puppet.

"Oh…" Vivi said sadly.

"Oh, Vivi, let's hear your idea," Zack said.

"We can give Prof. Sazh collages on what would happen if the world didn't have any inventions from Afro-Americans," Vivi said happily.

"That's a good idea. I thought you were going to say something like not using anything from them," Zidane said, sighing in relief.

"Okay, I like it. Now, what's with the gloomy bear puppet," Prof. Sazh said.

Demyx pulled out his guitar, played it and Firion coughed. Ven was given the puppet and Firion began singing. Garnet pulled out her camera and began recording the event.

"Look out world; I'm coming right for you. Lock your doors and close your windows," Firion began singing.

That made Prof. Sazh snicker and Firion continued with Ven using the puppet to mock his singing. "Don't look now. I'm right behind you. I…am…the Teddy Bear that eats you. I…am…the Teddy Bear that eats you. Let me fly….Fly away….Away from here…So I don't kill…" Firion continued, the bear still "singing".

Everyone stifled their laughter as the bear continued "singing". "Look out world. I'm coming right for you. Lock your doors and close your windows. "Don't look now. I'm right behind you. I…am…the Teddy Bear that eats you. I…am…the Teddy Bear that eats you. Let me fly…Fly away…Away from here…So I don't kill…" the bear continued.

Once Firion and Demyx were done, everyone began roaring with laughter. "What was that?" Kadaj screamed, laughing.

"That's all we could come up with," Demyx said.

"Were you two high when you came up with that one?" Lea asked, on the floor from laughing.

"Um, no…" Firion said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Ha, well that was funny. The perfect pick me up for after what happened today," Prof. Sazh said, still laughing.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Garnet, who was in the Journalism classroom, began typing something on the computer. Yazoo immediately came in the classroom with Kadaj and Loz. "Hiya, Garnet," Kadaj said.

"Hello. What are you all doing in here?" Garnet asked.

"They're here to help us in the exciting world of journalism," Yazoo said happily.

"Oh! Then go out and sell these papers please," Garnet said, handing Loz some papers.

Loz took them and quickly left with the collection box.

Sadly, a few minutes later, Garnet, Kadaj and Yazoo saw Loz enter the room with all the papers Garnet gave him earlier. "Extra! Extra! Kids pelt Loz with 'Can't Sell' school papers! Not a one, guys," Loz said.

Kadaj took a paper and read a article out loud. "'Vivi makes shortcake'? I wouldn't even give our dog this bunk!" Kadaj said angrily.

"Where's the scandals? That's what sells newspapers!" Kadaj yelled.

"Yeah, 'cause scandals are baked fresh daily," Loz said, eating a paper.

The whole room went quiet and Kadaj said (breaking the fourth wall), "Ignore him. Just stick to the script."

"I'll be the first to admit that our papers these past few days have been…lacking," Garnet said.

"But that's all about to change! Our sources tell us that the knitting club is about to attempt the world's largest t-shirt!" Yazoo added.

Kadaj frowned and said in sarcasm, "Wow, that's the scoop of a lifetime. You two better hoof it on over there, before their arteries harden." He then escorted the two out of the rom and shut the door.

When Loz heard the word "arteries", he yelled, "Touch the arteries! Touch the arteries!"

He then charged towards the door and slammed headfirst into it. Kadaj took a picture of the back of his head and said, "I'm gonna turn this dump into a world class munny machine!"

* * *

><p><em>A bit later…<em>

Kadaj set the copier to the fastest speed and had the entire Journalism classroom in a mess of paper. He then changed the name of the paper from Radiant Garden High School Free Press to the Radiant Garden High Tattler. Loz began picking up the papers and noticed that he was on the front cover.

"Oh, look! It's me! It says, 'Miniature Aliens have colonized Loz's head and began mining mako from his skull'. This Tatl and Tael sure is a smart guy," Loz said.

"It's 'Tatl Tael'. Yep, the best tabloid reporter there is," Kadaj yelled, cutting some words out of a dictionary.

"Let's see what we got here. 'Monkey-Boy created'…I got tomorrow's headline! 'Monkey-Boy created in Science Class! I like it!" Kadaj said.

Noticing that Loz wasn't out selling papers, he pushed Loz out of the room and said, "You still here? Get out there and make me some cash, paper boy!"

Loz left, leaving Kadaj to come up with more slanderous material.

On the second floor, Vivi had trouble getting the water fountain to work. Thankfully Yuna was nearby and she asked, "Do you need help?"

"Yeah. My fickle fingers just aren't forceful enough," Vivi said, saddened.

Yuna pressed the button on the water fountain and a spray of water hit Vivi, knocking him to the floor. On the floor, Vivi said, "Do you hear them, Yuna? It's the angels in heaven. They're singing…"

"Extra! Extra! Larxene kicked off cheerleading squad!" Loz yelled.

"What? Let me see that," Yuna said, taking a paper.

Vivi and she read the paper and it said, "Head cheerleader, Larxene Pelletier, was let go by Coach Jihl Nabaat for refusing to shave her legs."

"200 munny, please," Loz said.

Yuna then saw something shocking in the paper. "Hey! 'Tidus Zanar's girlfriend, Yuna, is a part of a pregnancy pact. It is said that she and 30 other girls are planning to have a child before the end of the year," she said in anger.

"Wow, to think you know someone," Vivi mumbled.

Yuna began screaming and ran into the girls' bathroom, crying the whole time. "Yuna! Yuna! Wait!" Vivi yelled.

He creaked the door open a bit and said, "Yuna?"

Yuna, mad as heck, screamed, "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

That knocked Vivi back and down a few stairs, where he landed on a landing. "Ow. Yuna, the angels are singing again and I see a light," Vivi yelled.

* * *

><p>In Prof. Edea Krammer's English class, Ven saw Loz enter the room. "Extra! Extra! Shuyin Zanar has a world collection of spandex bicycle shorts!" he yelled.<p>

"What?" Prof. Edea said, confused.

The students paid to have the papers and Loz made about 3,000 munny. Ven paid for the paper and looked through the paper. He saw something that angered him to the point of no return. Prof. Edea saw it and read it aloud.

"Ventus Pellegrino was caught dressed in drags yesterday," Prof. Edea read. The insult to injury was that the "reporter" added a photoshoped picture of Ven in a blue stripper dress and wearing makeup and a blonde wig.

"_**I'm gonna kill this Tatl Tael,**_" Ven said, becoming Vanitas (and scaring his classmates).

* * *

><p>In Prof. Sazh's class, Lea saw Loz enter the room. "Extra! Extra! Braig Archer checked his nonexistent abs and found the lost city of Atlantis earlier today!" he yelled.<p>

"What is this?" Prof. Sazh asked, confused.

The students paid for the paper and Lea saw something that shocked him (and scared him due to the amount of "Afro-centric" students in the room). Lea read the paper aloud and said, "Tatl Tael says, 'Prof. Sazh plans on bulldozing Prof. Xehanort's house to build a rest home for his grandmother'."

What made it worse was that "Tatl Tael" had a picture of Sazh standing next to a…ape. "The fudge?" all the black students screamed.

Prof. Sazh looked at the picture and said nothing in anger. "Uh oh…" Lea said.

"Lea, I hope you got a plan in mind to get this 'Tatl Tael'," Prof. Sazh said.

"He could be him! Kill him!" the students in African garb yelled.

"Wait! Lea's not in the Journalism club!" Tidus yelled.

"Oh! To the Journalism department!" everyone yelled and headed out of the room in vengeance.

* * *

><p><em>Back on the second floor…<em>

Firion sat on one of the benches and read an article about Ven. "Wow, Ven…looks ugly as a girl," he mumbled.

He then saw Prof. Zexion walking down the hall. "Hey Prof. Zexion. Did you see this?" he said, showing the picture of the dressed in drags Ven.

"Ew. I didn't know Ven did _that_," Prof. Zexion said.

The two then saw a fuming Prof. Xehanort. "Uh oh," Prof. Zexion said.

Prof. Xehanort was about to head for the first floor when he saw Prof. Sazh and his class going towards the first floor as well.

The two were followed by an angry Ven (who came off the elevator), Braig (who also took the elevator), the jocks, Prof. Edea's class, Shuyin and the entire KS group (since they saw the papers).

"Oh no. Whoever's doing this is about to start a war," Prof. Zexion said and he and Firion followed the angry mob.

Holding up the paper, Prof. Xehanort yelled at Prof. Sazh, saying, "Some pal you are! You played me for a pansy! You told that Tatl Tael that you want to destroy my house to build a rest home for that ape grandmother of yours!"

That angered Prof. Sazh to the point where he yelled, "Don't you be talkin' about my grandma like that!"

He then punched Prof. Xehanort in the face. "Kill 'em! Kill 'em! Shank him! Kill 'em!" his students, minus Tidus and Lea, screamed.

The two began fighting, causing an extremely loud ruckus and making everyone come out of their classrooms on the second floor.

Just before the fight could go any further, they saw Larxene grab Vivi by the ear. "Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Vivi screamed.

He then pointed to the girls' bathroom and the fight between the teachers came to a halt. Larxene kicked down the door and yelled, "I know it was you that went to that Tatl Tael guy and gave him that bogus story about my legs, you little slut!"

That angered Yuna to something that Tidus never seen before. "Witch, what you call me?" Yuna screamed (getting censored).

Yuna then drop kicked Larxene down the stairs. Everyone stopped and became silent. "Aah!" Larxene screamed, running up the stairs with a geology book in her hands.

She threw it at Yuna's head and it hit with a "bonk". "Nice try!" Yuna said, still angry.

What shocked everyone was that Yuna grabbed Larxene's hair and began punching her in the face. "You little witch!" Larxene yelled, grabbing Yuna's hair and punching her.

The two exchanged punches and kicked and some of their hair was torn out. "Kill her! Kill her!" Prof. Sazh's class, now including Lea and Tidus, screamed.

"Shank the little witch! Kill her!" Shuyin yelled.

"Knock her butt into next week, Yuna!" Vivi yelled.

"Well, it says here that your butt was knocked two Thursdays from now by the Girls' Swim Team," Firion said, silencing the mob and stopping Yuna and Larxene from killing each other.

Vivi blushed and, in anger, yelled, "LIES! BIG, FLITHY EARTH BOY LIES!"

That really silence the mob, with everyone staring at Vivi in shock. "Okay…" Zack mumbled.

"_**Well, it's time to introduce this Tatl Tael to my fists of punctuality!**_" Ven/Vanitas screamed.

"Hey, get in line, Ven! If anyone's having the last laugh, we're having it first!" Braig yelled, pointing to the jocks who were shamed.

"Well, you guys can count me out," Firion said. He then read an article about him that said , "Firion El was found by the government to be a terrorist that loves to blow up cars when you least expect it."

"What?" he screamed. Tearing up the paper, Firion said, "Count me in…"

The mob then headed for the Journalism classroom…

* * *

><p><em>Back on the first floor…<em>

Garnet and Yazoo reentered the classroom where they saw a happy Kadaj and Loz. "Oh, what's going on?" Garnet asked.

"Look at all the munny we raked in," Kadaj said.

Yazoo gasped and said, "Thank you. Thank you! The student fund will be greatly enriched by this week's turnover."

He then took the box of munny and Kadaj said, "Student fund?"

"Yes, the newspaper is a nonprofit organization. All proceeds go to the school," Garnet said.

"Like heck they are! The munny's mine!" Kadaj screamed, snatching the munny box from Yazoo.

Within moments, the door was broken down and Prof. Sazh yelled, "Who the heck's this Tatl Tael guy?"

Garnet, Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz and any other Journalism students in the room were dragged out. "You better spill the beans, Ms. Editor, or you're dead meat!" Braig yelled, holding a bat.

"We have no idea what you're talking about!" Garnet yelled in fear.

"Who wrote this stuff?" Prof. Xehanort yelled, showing Yazoo and Garnet the paper.

"'Pregnancy Pacts'? 'Hairy legs'? 'Miniature Aliens and Terrorists in the School'? Who indeed is Tatl Tael?" Yazoo said.

The mob looked at Kadaj and Yazoo said, "Kadaj? Care to explain?"

"Uh, couldn't tell ya. Sounds like a jerk," Kadaj said, accidentally dropping the munny box.

"Er, you dropped your loot, Tatl and Tael," Loz said, point at the munny.

"It's 'Tatl Tael'! GET IT RIGHT!" Kadaj screamed.

He then realized that he revealed his journalist identity. "Oops," Kadaj said.

He was then grabbed by the mob and led to God-knows-where…

* * *

><p><em>At the end of the day…<em>

Prof. Zexion saw the paper again and it said, "Tatl Tael was a false journalist. He was none other than Kadaj Jenova, the jerk we all know and hate. He is now the founder and only member of the newly formed Knitting Club. As his punishment for slander by Yen Sid, he is forced to knit the world's largest t-shirt."

Due to what happened earlier, Kadaj was also given a month's worth of detention after school.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's for now. Read and review. Oh and the song that Firion sung was by Johnny Yong Bosch and Eyeshine; it was called the Teddy Bear that Eats You. <em>


	6. Winter Vacation and Alien Invasions

_Thankies to everyone that read and reviewed the story as I was uploading chapters for my other stories, Book of Memories and Thank You Notes from the Birth by Sleep Characters. So, without further ado, chapter 6. As always, I own no ideas (except some of the ones that involve character injury XD)_

_-miano53_

Winter Vacation and "Alien Invasions"

_Feb 20, Winter Vacation at the Pellegrinos…_

Due to the recent snowstorms and low funds on snowplows, it was decided that the capital and areas near the capital were to have a "winter vacation". Everything, including schools, businesses, and other places, were closed. The only exceptions were the hospitals, police stations and other emergency things. Due to this, Ven was very, very, very bored.

Seeing Terra watching TV, Ven (now out of his wheelchair) thought to prank the guy. Terra, who was watching his daily soaps and shows (The Maury Show and a few Telenovelas) didn't hear the snickering Ven who was holding a cold water balloon. He sat there with his hot chocolate, donuts, tin of chocolate kady-dids* and cover and began watching TV.

"Oh come on! It's obvious he's not the father. Just look at the kid!" Terra yelled at the TV.

"In the case of two year old Sequoia, Dennis…you are not the father! Leonard, you are the father," Maury Povich said to the black father who was getting a DNA test. The crowd went into shock and the dad look at his wife and best friend in anger.

"Told ya so, dude," Terra said, eating his donuts.

"Oh, he's not the dad?" Aqua said, coming downstairs in her blue, butterfly picture covered pajamas. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she plopped on the couch, not seeing Ven.

Ven stopped snickering and thought, 'Shoot!'

Aqua went under the covers and began eating the tin of chocolates. "Nope. His wife cheated on him with his best friend and had a baby with him. She dragged him on TV to tell him that," Terra said, eating donuts.

Ven, who was still determined to prank Terra, held the water balloon over the guy's hair. "Ven…Do it and I'll clobber ya," Terra said, still looking at the TV.

"Aw! How did you know I was there?" Ven asked.

"I smelled ya comin' a mile away," Terra replied, turning around.

"You smell like peanut butter. That's why," Aqua said.

Ven grumbled and put the balloon in the trash. He then returned to the living room and plopped on the couch in between Terra and Aqua. "So…Who's the father on this one?"

"Shh!" Terra and Aqua said, eating the donuts.

The three saw a white American man sitting with his wife. His wife turned to him and said, "Jerry. I have to tell you something. I…I slept with your brother, Terry."

The audience booed her and Terra and Aqua said, "Sad…"

"What'cha mean you slept with him?" the man, Jerry said.

"And I think…Perry is his," the wife said.

"What? Are you nuts?" Jerry yelled.

"Slut…" Ven mumbled.

"Ven!" Aqua said.

"Well, she is!" Ven said, defending his opinion.

The man's brother, Terry entered and everyone saw that they were identical twins. "Oh, that's messed up," Terra said, drinking his hot cocoa.

The two twins started fighting each other and the bodyguards broke up the fight. "Sad…" Aqua said, eating more kady-dids.

The three heard Eraqus enter the house and he said, "I can't believe that the University is closed."

"Told ya so. It _was_ on the news this morning," Terra said.

Eraqus, who had bags of groceries in his hand, came in the house and he was covered from head to toe in snow. He placed the groceries in the kitchen, put them away and took off his winter gear. After doing that, he grabbed a cup of hot cocoa, his box of chocolates, and a bag of peanuts and entered the living room.

Sitting on his recliner, he threw the bag of peanuts at Ven (who eyed it with crazed hunger) and said, "Is this Maury Povich?"

"Yeah. That guy Jerry's about to find out if he's the father to his one year old," Aqua said.

"In the case of one year old Perry. Jerry…You are not the father," Maury said.

"Rough…" Aqua said, still eating.

Ven was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. He headed for it and opened the door. He saw a freezing Yuffie, Luneth and Isa. Yuffie's father accompanied her. Cloud and Tifa and accompanied Luneth while Saïx accompanied Isa.

When Ven saw Saïx, he screamed, "Saïx!"

Terra and Aqua's faces blanched and they turned around. The guests entered the living room with food and blankets and Cloud, Tifa and Saïx saw Aqua and Terra in their pajamas. When Saïx saw them now watching telenovelas, he said, "Wow Terra…Gay much?"

That offended Terra on so many levels and he yelled, "Shut it, Psycho!"

Saïx laughed and Tifa said, "Cloud and I like telenovelas. You're a jerk."

"Um…Why are you guys here?" Ven asked.

"'Cause the power went out on our blocks," Cloud said.

"Oh, well, we only have two extra rooms; the guest rooms. Terra, get the cots and Ven, put their groceries in the kitchen," Eraqus said.

Terra, who was in his relaxed mode, muttered curses under his breath and headed for the basement. Ven did the same, but headed for the kitchen with everyone's groceries.

'This is going to be one interesting week,' Aqua thought.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning at the Orunitia household (3 blocks away from Ven's house)…<em>

Vivi had a dream that he was walking in a field of corn. The sun was shining and it was a great day. "Good day world!" Vivi yelled in happiness.

He frolicked in the field and saw his trusty moogle doll and teddy bear walk next to him. Each had donuts in their hands. "Ooh, donuts!" Vivi said, taking them.

A bird carrying a bottle of tea dropped the bottle and gave it to him. "I'm so awesome!" Vivi said.

He then arrived at this train station. The small train carried Vivi to his next destination. The sun then said to him, "Good day, Vivi."

"Good day, Mr. Sun!" Vivi said in happiness.

The train then took him pass his friends. "Hi, children of the city!" Vivi said.

"Greetings to you too, Vivi," Ven said.

"Your hat look so divine today, Vivi," Garnet said.

"You look like a million munny today, Vivi," Zack said, smiling.

The others greeted him in a similar manner and Vivi said, "Sorry to say, but I'm on my way. Bye-Bye!"

He then arrived at the Jenova brothers who were tied up to chair and were being hit on their backsides by an old world grandmother. "Hello, Jenova Brothers! I see Granny No-No! She's stopping you from wreaking havoc on this fine day," Vivi said.

"'Havoc'? Oh, like the fish!" Kadaj said.

"No. That's 'Haddock', Kadaj," Yazoo said.

"Ooh. My butt's got a haddock!" Loz said, looking quite stupid.

"You guys are so weird," Vivi said and headed for Yuffie's house.

He got off the train and saw her running towards him. "There she is! My raven haired angel. My pummeling protector!" Vivi said.

He then ran towards her but smacked his entire body onto this giant, pizza cutter that fell from the sky. Vivi looked up and saw that the entire sky went black and storm clouds rolled in. The pizza cutter cut the ground as if it was a pizza. It then went back into the sky. "Vivi, help me!" Yuffie yelled.

Vivi jumped in horror and ran towards her. He then jumped the gap that was created by the pizza cutters and fell face first onto the cement. "What's happening?" he screamed and fell.

He managed to grab a nearby stake and began dangling from it. "Vivi!" Yuffie screamed.

Vivi looked up and said, "Yuffie….Robot wiggly! ROBOT WIGGLY!"

He was pointing to the alien tendrils that started attacking. Yuffie dodged and the tendrils turned to claws. "Help me, Vivi!" Yuffie screamed.

The claws then plunged themselves into the ground and began pulling the ground up. "Yuffie! Yuffie! Aah! Oh no! Oh no!" Vivi screamed.

Yuffie leaned down and said, "Take my hand, Vivi!"

"I'm trying, Yuffie! I can't reach you!" Vivi said.

The land was pulled away from the area and began being pulled into the sky. Vivi's grip failed him and he fell. "Vivi!" Yuffie screamed.

"YUFF-FF-II-II-EE!" Vivi screamed.

As he screamed, he woke up and saw that he was still in his bed. In a cold sweat, he opened up his curtains and saw that it was morning. The streets weren't plowed and he heard someone in his room.

"Boy, I thought you'd never wake up," Yuffie, wearing her winter gear, said.

"Oh, Yuffie! I had a horrible dream! These Herculean-mechanical creatures appeared from the sky and snatched you away," Vivi screamed, hugging Yuffie.

"How many chili bombs did you eat before bed, mister? You know they give you nightmares," Yuffie asked.

"Um, maybe one or two…" Vivi said, looking innocent.

Yuffie checked under his bed and saw a fast food bag. She opened it and saw twenty wrappers for the chili bombs. Vivi saw it and said, "Um…Oops."

"Okay, I'll be over at Ven's house. We're gonna watch All My Children today," Yuffie said, leaving.

Vivi quickly changed and rushed downstairs. He then saw that he had a postcard from his uncle, Mr. 133 (don't ask). "A postcard? I love post…" Vivi said.

His mind was then taken back to his dream. After having the flashback, he dropped the card in fear and Yuffie said, "Vivi?"

She then dragged him out of the house and the two headed for Ven's…

* * *

><p><em>At the Farron's household…<em>

Tidus, Shuyin and Yuna, who were walking to Ven's house for study day walked in the alleys and were chatting away. The three stopped once they saw a bright green light come from the Farron household. "Huh? What's that?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know, but…Firion lives there, right?" Shuyin asked.

"Yeah. He's staying there 'til his family moves in their new house," Tidus said.

"Let's see what he's doing," Yuna said. The boys agreed and they entered the house…

* * *

><p><em>Back at Ven's house…<em>

Yuffie, Zack (who came over for pie), Luneth, Isa, Ven and Vivi were playing outside in the snow while Terra, Saïx and Cloud stayed inside for…tutoring with Eraqus. The three, who were in Eraqus's home classroom, stared at the chalkboard in boredom. 'I really could be watching my telenovelas…' Terra thought, getting very bored.

'So bored…' Cloud thought, slamming his head on the desk.

'Why did I come here? I rather freeze to death,' Saïx thought.

"We can rewire the electrical currents of the engine. Therefore, adding an integer to the equation can be a hazard to the engine…You can have a volatile bomb on your hands…Any questions, men?" Eraqus said.

He then noticed the men staring out of the window. Terra stared at the scene and said, "What are Tidus and Yuna screaming about?"

Outside, Yuna and Tidus began screaming as if the end of the world was at hand. "You gotta believe us! We're all dead ducks! DEAD DUCKS, I TELL YA!" Tidus screamed, looking like a prophet of doom.

Aqua, who was outside and noticed the two's "suntan" on their faces, said, "Harsh sunburn…You need some Aloe Vera."

"Excuse me…If it's not too much to ask, please keep your voices down. My class requires that…." Eraqus said, now outside with Terra, Cloud and Saïx.

"You'll believe us!" Yuna and Tidus screamed, jumping on Eraqus.

"There's flesh eating aliens! Invading the Farron household! Firion said so! He did!" the two screamed.

"This is gonna be good," Saïx said, sitting on the porch with his coffee.

"'Flesh eating aliens'? Yeah right…And we got a Russian cheerleading team, camping out in our backyard," Isa said, agreeing with his brother.

"They don't believe us, Yuna! THEY DON'T BELIEVE US!" Tidus screamed.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Yuna screamed.

"I believe you guys," Vivi said.

The other giggles while Yuffie said, "Ah, ha, ha. Oh Vivi, you're such a kidder."

She then pulled him to the side and said, "What the heck's wrong with you? Get real, Vivi!"

"I've never been more real in all my life, Yuffie! My dream has come true," Vivi said, sobbing.

"What dream?" Terra asked.

"Giant blades will fall, slicing the Earth like a deep dish pizza! IT'S THE END OF ALL HUMANITY!" Vivi yelled. He immediately passed out, receiving mixed reviews from everyone.

"Hold on…Where's Shuyin, Tidus?" Zack asked.

"He got captured," Yuna said, sobbing.

"Just put an end to it and check the house out, already!" Luneth said.

The group then grabbed him and headed for the house…

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Farron household…<em>

Yuffie, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Zack, Cloud, Isa, Luneth, Saïx, Eraqus, Yuna and Tidus all headed for the Farron house, via walking, and saw that the house's perimeter had no snow. "Well, it hardly appears to be the ground for an alien invasion, does it?" Luneth said, walking to the perimeter.

He was followed by Terra, Cloud and Ven. The heat got to the four and Luneth said, "Is it me or is it suddenly…unbearably warm?"

He took off his winter gear and Ven said, "I'm frying like an egg over here!"

Ven took off his coat, shirt and scarf, receiving awkward stares from everyone else. Luneth checked the temperature by the steaming mailbox and said, "Odd…How did the land temperature change from one area to the next?"

"See? We told ya," Tidus said, using Yuna as a human shield.

A rumbling was heard from the house and large, green object shot out of the chimney. It shot through the sky crashed near the school. A mushroom cloud was seen and snow began to head towards them. "Holy cra…!" Yuffie attempted to say.

The gale from the explosion hit, sending everyone and snow flying everywhere. When it died down, Luneth yelled, "The school!"

"Follow me!" Cloud yelled and ran off. Unknowingly to him, everyone else was still holding onto a nearby light post. After defying gravity for several moments, everyone fell and crashed on top of each other.

At the school, a large crater with a "meteorite" was seen in the middle of the school's parking lot. Cloud, who arrived first, stared at the crater. Everyone else arrived and saw the "meteorite". A horrible smell came from it and Ven asked, "The heck is that?"

"Well, whatever it is…it reeks," Terra said, holding his nose.

A hand popped out of the rock and the first one to scream was Aqua. "AAH! AAH! AAH!" she screamed and ran away.

"AAH! AAH! OH! AAH!" everyone else screamed.

Everyone, but Terra, ran either out of the parking lot and headed back home or behind or inside cars. When everyone was gone, Terra looked down and saw the meteor split open. Thinking it was an egg, Terra screamed, "It hatched, man!"

He then ran behind a tree, hoping to God it wasn't an alien. Ven, Zack and Luneth hid behind a trash bin. Yuna, Tidus and Yuffie hid behind a swing set. Vivi and Aqua climbed up a nearby tree. Cloud hid behind a sign while Eraqus, Saïx and Isa ran home to Tifa.

Seeing that the swing set was squeaky, Yuna sprayed Oil-Sheen on the swing set and the squeaking stopped. "Let's make a break for it!" Tidus whispered loudly.

The three rushed off and crashed into someone covered in goop. "Aah!" the three screamed, holding onto each other.

Noticing who it was, Tidus said, "Shuyin?"

Shuyin, who was only wearing his underwear, shook in fear and said, "Squeezed…Cheeks pinched…Ribs prodded…Grizzly faced beings that smell like moth balls! I'm so pooped."

He then passed out and everyone gathered around the poor guy. Tidus leaned in and said, "The aliens experimented on Demon-Child!"

"Protect yourself, Tidus, as they will use you as an ottoman for their scaly feet!" Shuyin yelled, grabbing his brother.

"No! Not the Ottoman!" Tidus yelled, knocking his brother to the ground.

"That's it! We're stormin' that house!" Cloud yelled.

"Hold the phone! Who made you in charge, Chocobo-head?" Terra asked.

"Oh, so I guess you wanna go in the house, first?" Cloud said.

Terra, remembering the horrors of what happened, said, "Okay, Cloud can be the leader."

"Okay, I'll go to the library and research everything about aliens. There may be something that can deal with our alien insurgency," Luneth said.

"I'm coming too," Yuna said.

"Me three," Ven said. The three then headed for the library. Cloud looked at his troops and nodded towards the Pellegrino house. He then left and the remaining members followed him like a flock of lambs…

* * *

><p><em>An hour later in the library…<em>

Luneth, Ven and Yuna were deep in their research of aliens. One talked about aliens being "inappropriate pinchers from beyond". Another was about them being "space nose miners". The last one talked about them having heat vision.

"Coincidence?" Luneth said.

"I don't think so. Almost every movie and TV show like V have stuff like that," Ven said.

"Yeah," Yuna said, agreeing.

The three then heard a rumbling sound in the relatively empty library. "Hello?" Luneth said.

The sound got louder and Yuna and Ven began gathering the books they had with haste. The three then headed out of the library and Luneth's coat got stuck in the door. "Oh for God sak…" he said and was scared off by another rumbling sound.

Back at the Pellegrino house, the three knocked on the door and Tidus's peeked out of the mail slot. "Password," he said.

"'Password'? We weren't informed of any password," Luneth said.

"Yeah and it's my house," Ven said.

Tidus closed the slot and Yuna said, "Tidus?"

The door burst open and the three saw that it was Shuyin (as he had only his underwear on). He yelled a bat in his hands, started swinging and yelled, "I see through your disguise, creatures from beyond our stars!"

"Shuyin! It's us! Yuna, Ven and Luneth!" Yuna screamed.

Shuyin lowered the bat and said, "Guys? You're alive!"

He then grabbed them and ran inside, shutting the door behind them. There in the living room, they saw Cloud in a strategy meeting. "The Alpha team will circle the perimeter here. And the Beta team will go here. The Omega team will wait in the front and that's when we take them. Any questions?" Cloud said.

Vivi raised his hand and he said, "Vivi!"

Vivi then jumped on him and said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He then started kissing his feet and the ground Cloud stood on as if he was a god. "Okay…Everyone, start prepping your weapons. Luneth, what did you guys find out?" Cloud said.

"Well, what we found was that aliens produce heat from their eyes," Yuna said.

"Heat vision, huh?" Cloud said.

"With that, we created these sub-zero battle suits. It'll protect us from the detonation of heat," Luneth said, pulling out makeshift battle suits made of frozen foods.

He then started passing out the battle suits. After everyone had the armor on, they began preparing their weapons. Aqua had a baseball bat. Vivi had a racket. Terra grabbed an ax (don't ask). Yuffie had Vivi's homemade perfume for Yuffie (which she called a stink bomb).

Ven had a stun gun. Tidus and Shuyin had stink bombs. Yuna had a large, wooden pole. Cloud had his bazooka that shot out tear gas missiles. Luneth had a makeshift gun that used cereal as bullets. Zack grabbed a pair of butcher knives.

When everyone was ready, Cloud said, "Ready?"

"Ready. I'm ready. Everyone's ready," several of them said.

Luneth, who thought they were going to die, stood in front of the door and said, "It is here, friends…on the threshold of fate, in the gaping mouth of uncertainty. In this, our darkest hour, I wish to express my…"

Cloud, who didn't like the long speech, pushed Luneth out of the way and said, "Listen up. These space things made a big mistake, invading our city and taking one of our own hostage. Let's give them an old Radiant Garden 'welcome'!"

The group cheered and Cloud yelled, "Let's do this!"

He then kicked the door open. "We're comin' for ya, Rose Kid!" he yelled and the group headed for the Farron Household.

* * *

><p><em>At the Farron household…<em>

Everyone went into their positions around the house and contacted each other using walkie-talkies. "Yuffie, go!" Cloud ordered.

Yuffie headed to the front window and opened it. She then opened up the stinky perfume and threw it in. She then ran back and said, "I did it, Cloud!"

Someone from the inside saw that and threw the perfume back outside. The contents hit Yuffie and she smelled it. "Bwah! They got me!" Yuffie screamed and passed out due to the stench of rotten milk and flowers.

"Yuffie, I'm coming!" Ven yelled, running after her.

Terra grabbed Ven and screamed, "What are you, nuts? Those aliens will eat your brains!"

"Zack, go!" Cloud ordered. Zack (who was on the other side of the house with a few of the others) jumped onto the roof and into the chimney.

"Let's dance, baby!" he said and…got stuck in the chimney.

The pressure from whatever was inside the house caused for Zack to be shot in the air. Sadly, the poor guy landed in the cold pool in the backyard. Luneth started laughing and Aqua said, "That's not funny, Luneth."

Back in the front, Cloud attempted to shoot a tear gas missile into the house. "Feed me some ammo, Tidus!" he ordered.

Tidus, who wasn't paying attention, didn't hear him. Cloud turned around and yelled, "Move it!"

Instead of doing what he said, Tidus grabbed the ammo and yelled, "Go back from which you came, aliens from the unknown!"

He then threw the ammo towards the house and it hit the wall with a thud. "Touchdown!" Tidus yelled, throwing a hand in the air.

"Um, I hope you pick that up," Yuna said.

Cloud was then angered and screamed, "I've had it! Everyone's on their own!"

Everyone (even those behind the house) rushed to him and Vivi grabbed his legs. "Cloud! My dream! We'll be sucked up into the sky!" Vivi yelled.

"Yeah, chill out, Cloud!" Aqua said.

"Yeah, we gotta get Firion out of that house!" Zack yelled.

"Well, don't aliens like female to eat?" Ven asked.

Luneth checked his notes and said, "Ven's right."

"That's so dumb," Aqua said. Everyone then looked at her and she looked around in fear.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! No!" she yelled.

A bit later, Aqua was tied up to a lamppost and Luneth walked over to her. "Aqua, find it in your heart to forgive me. You should probably see this as a selfless act to save…" he said and was slapped in the face by Aqua.

He was knocked all the way back to Cloud and the others and the light from the post started to flicker. It then flickered off and a green glow came from the house. Aqua began hyperventilating in fear and the door opened.

She then saw an octopus-like creature in the doorway and she screamed, "Please don't eat me!"

"AAH!" everyone but Luneth, who was unconscious, screamed.

Luneth then woke up and saw the "alien". "AAAH! OH! AAH!" he screamed.

The light then faded and everyone saw that it was Firion. "Heya, guys!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Firion?" Aqua asked.

"You guys have come to join in the party, right?" Firion said. Everyone then noticed that he was sweaty.

"Party?" Vivi and Yuffie asked.

"Man, I'm so sweat 'cause my relatives turned the furnace up too high," Firion said.

"That's what he said, Tidus. Relatives," Shuyin said.

"Relatives. Yes…My adoptive parents, brother, sister and others all the way from Fynn," Firion said.

"Oh…Now I get it. Firion wasn't being literally attacked by aliens. It was just his family visiting," Luneth said.

Tidus and Shuyin started crying. "They are so otherworldly!" they cried.

"Well, Maria and Leon thank you for letting the little kids to use your clothes as emergency bibs, Shuyin," Firion said, giving Shuyin's now dirty clothes back.

"Come inside!" Firion said running back in. The group followed and Cloud was the first to leave after seeing what looked like a pile of meat and weird slop on the dining room table.

"I guess Guy wants a kiss under the red rose, Yuna," Firion said, pointing at his cousin, Guy.

"AAH!" Yuna screamed, taking Tidus and Shuyin with her.

Everyone else then started to leave when Firion grabbed Zack and Ven. "You two should stay. Lightning sees the footrest potential for your backs," he said, dragging the two by their feet.

"No! Lemme go!" Zack screamed.

"I don't wanna be an ottoman! Terra, help me!" Ven screamed.

Terra then left, leaving Ven and Zack to their now footresting career. Sadly, he also left Aqua to be a temporary ice statue…

* * *

><p><em>Poor, poor Ven and Zack. Becoming ottomans for people you barely know…Review please. Oh and Kady-Dids are little chocolate candies that have caramel and nuts in them. They are SO good. I miss eating them...<em>

_-miano53_


	7. Operation: Sephiroth

_Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual._

_Life in Radiant Garden_

Operation: Sephiroth

A wintry weekend morning on Feb 23...22 year old Cloud Strife woke up in his bed, put on his house coat and went outside to get the newspaper. The three bedroom house he lived in was in the middle class district where Luneth and Ven went to last semester for the chocolate sale. His roommates, Tifa Lockhart and Luneth Topapa, were also getting ready for the day. Cloud looked at the newspaper and gasped when he saw the weather report. "Cloudy with a chance of snow? This could only be the work of," Cloud said, looking over at his neighbor from across the street.

"Morning, Strife," the neighbor said, getting his snow covered newspaper (a certain person who everyone knew).

"Sephiroth," Cloud growled.

* * *

><p>Dressing up for work (since he lacked funds for his college tuition) at his delivery service, Cloud whistled a somewhat gleeful (melancholy to everyone else) tune.<p>

Noticing there was something wrong with his outfit, Tifa stopped him in the hall, saying, "Er, Cloud, did you noticed that your outfit's…um, pink." He looked down and saw (to his horror) that his entire outfit was in the color scheme of pink.

"Gah, Sephiroth's struck again!" he yelled, running back in his room.

* * *

><p>Breakfast wasn't any better. Tifa had prepared toast, eggs and cereal for everyone. Cloud came in, wearing his usual black outfit, and sat down. He picked up the carton of milk off the table and noticed that it was empty. Face turning an angry red, he yelled, throwing the carton, "We're out of milk! Sephiroth's gone too far this time!"<p>

"Um, think you're overreacting a little?" Luneth asked.

Cloud had put on his hockey mask and found his Buster Sword (created in high school for arts and crafts; don't ask) when Luneth asked that. "Why? Just because I'm cutting my toast with the Buster Sword?" he said, using the sword to cut his three pieces of toast.

Turning to the kitchen cabinets, he jumped up, swung the blade and using it to write, he yelled, "Curse you Sephiroth!"

He managed to write the words "Curse you Sephiroth" onto the kitchen cabinets, worrying Tifa a lot.

"Um, Cloud, thanks for the extra fiber," she said, pouring out the wood dust from her coffee.

"But, I don't know why you keep blaming Sephiroth for everything. He's a perfectly nice neighbor, even though his brothers are idiots," she added, mumbling the last part.

Cloud, removing his hockey mask, gasped, telling Luneth, "Get away from Tifa, Luneth. Sephiroth put a computer chip in her woman brain and turned her against us."

He grabbed Tifa and turning her to the side, he yelled in her ear, "Sephiroth, I know you're listening! And as sure as I eat my breakfast in a hockey mask, you won't get away with this!"

"Well, so much for a normal life. Anyway, I'm off to the library to meet with Ven and the others," Luneth said.

Cloud grabbed his shoulder, saying, "Oh no, you're not!" He dragged Luneth with him and jumped on top of the table.

Pressing a big red button, the table turned into an elevator. It rose and caused the two to hit the ceiling hard. "Note to self: Install a hatch above hydraulic lift! Ow..." Cloud said.

* * *

><p>After Tifa pried the two off the ceiling and Cloud took Luneth into his "surveillance room".<p>

Looking around, Luneth said, "Uh, didn't this used to be my room?"

"Not anymore! Welcome to Operation: Sephiroth," Cloud said, turning on all the lights and computers in the room.

Running over to the nearest computer, Cloud turned it on and said, "For years, Sephiroth's fooled everyone with his 'good neighbor' act."

Showing pictures of Sephiroth, he added, "Lending people cups of sugar, nursing those 101 Dalmatian puppies back to health, donating a kidney and some bone marrow to save my life; yeah, like I'd really fall for that!"

"Luneth, it's time to expose Sephiroth for the monster he truly is!" Cloud yelled.

"Uh huh and how're you going to do that? You have to go to work and I got school," Luneth asked.

"We, Luneth! We! We're gonna do it! We're gonna watch that fiend 24/7 and catch him the act of evil. 'Til then, you're not leaving my side. Well, except when I go to the bathroom to try out my new kidney," Cloud said and rushed off to the bathroom.

Sighing, Luneth called the first person he knew. "Yo!" Ven said over the phone.

"'Yo'? Trying a new greeting?" Luneth asked.

"Yeah! It's cool, huh?" Ven asked.

"No, it's lame. Guess what Cloud has me doing now?" Luneth said to him.

"He's not trying another 'Stalk Sephiroth and Catch Him in the Act of Evil' plan, is he?" Ven asked.

"He is and he wants me to help. And he doesn't want me leaving his side. Aah, I'll miss the release of 'Legend of the Dragoon: Betrayal' book release!" Luneth yelled.

From the bathroom, Luneth and Ven heard Cloud yell loudly, "Gah, no toilet paper! Sephiroth has struck again!"

"Just relax and run the instant Cloud looks away," Ven told him.

"But he'll chase me on Fenrir, wielding his First Tsrugi!" Luneth panicked.

"Then…Well, I can't help you on that. Oh, Dad's asking for me. Gotta go," Ven said and hung up.

Immediately after Ven hung up, Cloud opened the bathroom door, yelling, "Code Red! Code Red!"

Cloud ran from the bathroom…with his pants down. "The moogle has left the nest!" he screamed.

"Uh, is that spy talk for Sephiroth's on the move?" Luneth asked.

"No, it's spy talk for my pants are down around my ankles," Cloud replied.

"Oh, no. That monster's entering is evil lair! Switching to inside cameras," Cloud said, pressing a button that said "Inside".

When he did, the screens turned to black. "Uh, I forgot. We don't have inside cameras."

"Do you know what this means?" he asked Luneth.

"Uh, I hope that means you're gonna put up your pants now," Luneth said.

"There's no time! And besides, that what Sephiroth would want me to do with his mind tricks," Cloud yelled.

"Luneth, we got to get a camera inside of that house and you're just the Girl Scout to do it," he added, holding up a green Girl Scout uniform.

* * *

><p>Much to Luneth's pride shattering horror, he dressed in the outfit, plowed through the snow and headed across the street to the house of Sephiroth holding a box of cookies. "Silver-locks, this is Fenrir, do you read me?" Cloud said, over Luneth's ear piece.<p>

"Yes, Cloud," Luneth said glumly.

"It's 'Fenrir' and use the girl voice we practiced," Cloud told him.

"Right, Cloud," Luneth said in a high pitched voice.

"Who is this?" Cloud asked.

"It's Luneth, Cloud!" Luneth yelled in his normal voice.

"Call me 'Fenrir'!" Cloud yelled, nearly making Luneth deaf. "Now, every cookie in that box has a tiny microchip inside. All you have to do is to get Sephiroth to buy those cookies!"

Luneth knocked on the door and Sephiroth (who had came home from his Olympic meeting in Paris) opened the door. He looked down at Luneth with confusion and said, "A Girl Scout? What do you need?"

"Uh, hi Mr. Sephiroth," Luneth said in his normal voice.

"Girl voice!" Cloud yelled over the ear piece.

In the high pitched voice, Luneth asked, "Would you like to buy lemon cream filled cookies?"

"Well, I'm trying to limit sweets intake for Olympics Training, but…" Sephiroth said, pondering and not trusting the "Girl Scout".

"It's only 200 munny," Luneth said to him, still in that high pitched voice.

"Eh, I guess I'll give it to Loz to stop him from whining all day," he said, gave Luneth the 200 munny.

Luneth headed back to his house and up to "Operation: Sephiroth."

Smiling evilly, Cloud activated the cookie cameras and saw Sephiroth giving his brother Loz the cookies. Loz opened the box, grabbed one of the cookies and ate it. The two saw the inside of Loz's stomach and intestines. Within moments, Loz went to the restroom and Cloud and Luneth saw the unspeakable (with the sound of a toilet flushing).

"Darn it! We've lost contact!" Cloud yelled, trying to activate another cookie camera.

"Do you know what this means?"

"Uh, that I can never un-see what I just saw?" Luneth asked, eyes bulging in horror.

"No, it means you're going back in!" Cloud yelled.

* * *

><p>Luneth, this time, dressed as Santa Claus, was connected to a pulley system that Cloud managed to find time to build. Hovering above Sephiroth's chimney, he asked Cloud, "You really think this is gonna work? Christmas just passed two months ago!"<p>

"Christmas will never come again if we don't stop Sephiroth at…whatever it is he's doing," Cloud said (still with his pants down) and lowered Luneth into the chimney.

In the house, Luneth saw the Jenova brothers. Yazoo and Kadaj were watching TV while Loz was running in circles in the dining room (remember, he's a bit…_special_). Yazoo and Kadaj noticed him and Loz stopped running, screaming "Santa!" He then tackled poor Luneth into the fireplace, nearly breaking his back.

"What is Santa Claus doing here? It's February," Yazoo asked, eyeing Luneth suspiciously.

"Santa came here early 'cause I was a good boy. Santa comes early for the really good boys and girls," Loz explained, confusing Yazoo, Kadaj and "Santa".

"What are you really here for, 'Santa'?" Kadaj asked; Yazoo and he getting off the couch.

"Uh," Luneth started.

"Santa voice!" Cloud yelled over the ear piece.

"Uh, Ho, Ho, Ho! I've brought you a stuffed panda," Luneth said, mimicking Santa Claus and holding up a stuffed panda bear with a camera bulging out of its head.

Kadaj and Yazoo were about to say something when Loz tackled them out of the way, taking the panda bear. "Ooh! I got a panda! See, be a good boy and you get presents early," Loz explained, squeezing the bear to death.

"Okay, gotta go," Luneth said and was roughly pulled up the chimney, hitting the chimney walls about six times.

* * *

><p>Back in "Operation: Sephiroth", Cloud (still with his pants down) said, "Now let's see what that psychopath is up to!" He switched to the bear cam and saw Loz running in circles again, but this time with the bear.<p>

"Run in circles! Run in circles! Run in circles!" Loz yelled happily.

Cloud gasped, saying, "Look at him! He's the embodiment of evil! Oh, I can't watch."

"Uh, you know that's Loz right?" Luneth asked, taking off the Santa costume.

"So? Sephiroth's placed mind control on him too to act like an idiot!" Cloud yelled.

"Cloud, get a grip! There's nothing evil about Sephiroth!" Luneth yelled.

"Gah! Sephiroth's gotten to you too! He put a chip in your little brain just like he did to Tifa!" Cloud yelled, grabbing a megaphone.

Putting it up to his ear, he yelled, "You maniac, give me back my friend!"

Tifa, after preparing a few drinks, came upstairs. "Oh, hi guys. I've brought you some pop for your 'operation'," she said.

Not trusting her, Cloud said, "That's not pop! That's mind control juice!" He jumped up and karate chopped her hands, knocking the pop cans onto the floor.

He landed onto the floor, saying, "I must escape before I too fall under Sephiroth's control!"

Finding the big red escape button, he pressed it, saying, "To the escape chute!" Sadly, Tifa was standing on the chute.

The hatch opened and she fell through screaming. "Tifa, cushion my fall!" Cloud said, jumping in after her and landing on her back hard.

"Okay, this is getting nowhere. I gotta get somebody to help me help Cloud snap out of it," Luneth said aloud. He thought about it and got an epiphany.

"I know just who to call," he said and began dialing a number that is only used by Radiant Garden's citizens during extreme emergencies (this just happened to be one of them).

* * *

><p>Back in Sephiroth's house (after Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz left to make a scam), Sephiroth had came home from fencing practice and landed on the couch. Feeling dead tired, he fell asleep. While that happened, someone was coming through the vents of the house, wearing a camouflage suit. He opened the vent that was near the fireplace and said, "The perfect disguise." That someone was Cloud (finally pulling up his pants), wearing a full body suit that matched the wall décor.<p>

He jumped out of the vent and went into the dining room, making sure that Sephiroth didn't hear him. "Now to look for signs of evil," Cloud whispered. As he began walking away from the living room, he managed to step on the family dog's tail, making it whine. He then tripped over a randomly place chair and then fell into Yazoo's music collection, breaking half of the CDS. Falling into the kitchen, he crashed into the refrigerator, causing a rolling pin from the top to fall on top of his head.

"Ow," he yelled. Surprisingly, during all this, Sephiroth didn't wake up. He stirred a bit, but he didn't wake up. Cloud, forgetting where he came in, got up brushed himself off and went into the living room. He saw a box of cookies on the living room table and picked it up. Taking a bite into one of the cookies, he began choking. "Aw crap, cookie cam!" he yelled, waking up Sephiroth.

"Strife, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled, ready to fight.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm gonna prove to every that you're pure evil!" Cloud yelled, a random thunderclap heard in the background.

"That again?" Sephiroth sighed.

"You're evil, admit it!" Cloud yelled.

"Cloud, just because I dated Tifa back in high school before you could get to her doesn't mean I'm evil," Sephiroth said, still wondering how Cloud got into his house.

"That's not why you're evil! You've brainwashed Tifa and Luneth, making them say that you're the perfect neighbor!" Cloud yelled like a mad man.

The sound of police sirens were heard outside. "See? Now I'll prove to everyone that you're evil!" Cloud yelled, laughing like a maniac as he opened the door and ran outside.

Sephiroth went to the door and saw Cloud running over to the police and asylum officers, shouting, "See? That fiend wants to take your children and use them to make chicken stock! He'll take your wives and lock them in a basement!" Cloud screamed like crazy, scaring the police.

"Sir he's crazy. Should we taze him?" one of the police officers asked the chief.

"Yeah, do it. It's not his first time doing this," the chief said as the police surrounded him and tazed Cloud.

The asylum officers quickly ran over with a straight jacket and Cloud managed to recover from being tazed, screaming, "You don't know what you're doing! HE'LL DESTROY US ALL"

Luneth and Tifa watched from their house as they saw Cloud resisting arrest and being tazed again. He was placed inside of one of the asylum's trucks and he kept screaming in the back window. "He'll turn all your children into trolls!" Cloud screamed, getting crazier by the second. The truck drove away, making all the residents on the block wonder what just happened.

Luneth turned to Tifa and asked, "Why does he go crazy when it comes to Sephiroth?"

"Well, he thinks that Sephiroth is trying to win me back by living across the street from us. I don't really see that happening. He and I broke up on our own in high school," Tifa explained, walking off after the truck Cloud was in disappeared in the horizon.

'Well, that explains a lot,' Luneth thought and walked back to fix his room.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, Cloud is a bit crazy. Sure in the original, he had reasons to hate Sephiroth, but not in this story! XD<em>

_-miano53_


	8. Video Game Rage Fests, pt I

_After watching this guy on Youtube named ProtonJonSa get a tribute to all his rage fests, screams and cries of anguish while playing Super Mario Bros., I decided to dedicate this chapter to him…Well, this is what happens on one of Terra's off days when he's not writing an essay for school and playing Mario Bros…._

_-miano53_

Video Game Rage Fests, Screams, Tears and Terrors, pt. I

_In the Pellegrino household, February 28__th__…_

Due to another abnormal snowstorm, everyone in Radiant Garden was told to stay home until the storm had passed. Eraqus, trying to find something to do, helped out in the usual chores. Aqua watched her soaps while Ven was in Terra's room, watching the poor guy play Mario Bros.

He sat there with his cup of hot cocoa and saw that Terra didn't blink for more than ten minutes. "Uh…Terra, aren't you gonna blink?" Ven asked him.

"Shh!" Terra said, not looking away from the screen.

Ven looked on the screen and saw that Terra had only 100 seconds to move Mario from the start to the end. Since Terra was a part-time LPer (Let's Player), he had a microphone connected to his headset. "Hey, this is EarthBoss312 with another Let's Play for Mario Bros," he said as if talking to the headset.

"Terra, who are you talking to?" Ven asked.

"Oh and this, people, is my little brother…" Terra said and looked at Ven.

"Oh, WindRage96," Ven said, saying his codename for Youtube.

"So, we're here on the first level and you see that I only have 100 seconds…I hate this game…" Terra said.

"Then why are you playing it?" Ven asked.

"Well, someone, that being Squall, challenged me to make a let's play on a Mario Bros. ROM hack without quitting. I hate him…If you guys see any of Lion'sHeart videos, cuss him out for me," Terra said to his viewers.

"O-O-Okay…" Ven said, a bit scared.

Within seconds of attempting to move Mario from one part of the screen to another, Mario fell and Terra yelled, "F…"

"Terra…" Eraqus warned from the hallway.

"Fruitcake," Terra muttered darkly.

"Okay, I'll just say 'beep' every time you wanna curse, Terra," Ven said, drinking some hot cocoa.

"Alright…" Terra said, attempting to launch Mario to a tiny platform on screen. Sadly he missed and Mario fell to his death.

"What? WHAT? WHAT THE…!" Terra yelled.

"Beep," Ven said.

Aqua came in the room, hearing all the yelling, and saw that Terra was playing Mario Bros. and having another rage fest. "This again? Aren't you tired of playing games that piss you off?" Aqua asked.

"YES! BUT STUPID (beep) SQUALL TOLD ME TO DO IT! I HATE HIM! I (beep) HATE HIM!" Terra said with Ven saying "beep" the whole time.

Calming down a bit, Terra said, "Oh, AzureSea23 just came in. Say 'hi', Aqua."

"Hello! And don't mind my brother's rage fests…He gets pretty angry when he loses," Aqua said, handing Terra and Ven some cupcakes she found in the fridge (a chocolate one for Terra and a peanut butter one for Ven).

Poor Mario was sent back to the beginning of the stage and Terra saw that he was sent to the very, very beginning. "WHAT? WHAT?" he screamed.

"Calm down, Terra. You'll get it sooner or later," Aqua said.

"Yeah, you just need to calm down and don't swear so…WHAT?" Ven yelled, seeing that Terra had led Mario to a "garden of death".

"What the he-ee-ee-eck?" Terra yelled, crying the whole time.

"Er…I'm not gonna say anything…" Aqua muttered.

"What's with all these demonic plants of death?" Ven asked.

"I dunno, but Squall expects me to make it to the other side in less than 30 seconds. Okay, jump Jumpman! Jump!" Terra said.

Mario jumped over the first two sets of death plants and was on his way to the third. Surprisingly, he passed over the next four sets of death plants and made it to the exit. Sadly, Terra forgot to activate a bridge, sending poor Mario to drown by something he calls "death water".

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT THE (beep) (beep) (beep)! I CAN'T GET ACROSS THE (beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!)!" Terra screamed curses while Ven yelled "beep".

"Wow…this is odd…" Aqua muttered and left, going to find one of her beanbag chairs to sit in.

* * *

><p>Once she came back, she saw that Terra and Ven were staring intently at the screen. The reason why was Terra passed the first three stages without killing Mario. "Oh thank God," Terra said, sighing.<p>

"Yay! I can finally stop with the beeps and breathe," Ven said.

"So…" Aqua said.

"Terra cursed the whole time…" Ven replied.

The three then saw that Mario moved to stage four of the special stage. When Terra saw how hard it was, he screamed (while Ven yelled "beep"), "(Beep) (Beep)! (Beep) (beep, beep, beep, beep), Squall, you fat bastard! "

"Wow, Terra…You're cursing a lot…" Aqua said.

"Shut it, Aqua!" Terra yelled.

Aqua rolled her eyes and grabbed the controller from Terra's hands. "I'll play," Aqua told him.

"Alright, the one who's playing now is AzureSea. Hopefully she'll get across…WHAT?" Terra said, screaming at the end. The reason why he screamed was that Aqua beat the fourth stage in less than 20 seconds.

"How did you…?" Ven asked.

"I was patient. Terra was having Mario jump around like a madman," Aqua said calmly.

That is…until she saw there was a fifth stage. When she saw how hard it was, she screamed, "What? WHAT THE DEUCE!"

The reason why it was so hard was that the stage was filled with "death plants", evil football players, koopas, and many other enemies. The screen also changed colors and some of the enemies turned invisible at random. "Oh, Squall…You sick son of a (beep)!" Aqua yelled.

"Oh my…Aqua. What a potty mouth you have," Terra said.

"Shut up! It was just that one time, unlike you," Aqua yelled.

She gave Terra back the control and the rage fest began again. Terra managed to get to the center of the stage when all three of them saw that Mario was now being chased by a gigantic missile of death. "AAAHH! Run Terra!" Ven yelled.

"I'm tryin'!" Terra screamed.

"Run!" Aqua screamed, putting Terra in a chokehold.

Sadly, Mario fell into a garden of death plants and Terra glared at the screen. He then pulled out his cell phone and told his viewers, "Don't mind me. I'm going to now cuss out the man responsible for this…hellish stage…"

Squall answered the phone and Terra began his rapid fire cursing. Once he was done (which was about ten minutes), Squall said, "I didn't make that ROM hack. Cloud did. So, kill Cloud, not me."

Terra hung up and called Cloud. "'Sup?" was Cloud's response.

He didn't expect for Terra's rapid fire cursing and he said, "I just found that ROM hack on the internet somewhere. Blame that Kaizo guy on Youtube."

Terra hung up and said to his viewers, "Okay, don't go and cuss out Lion'sHeart and FenrirFF7. Go and find Kaizo for me and tell him that he's dead."

"Terra, you can't give death threats over the internet," Ven yelled.

"Okay, then tell him that he'll rue the day he released that ROM hack…" Terra said darkly.

The three went back to the game and after 200 tries, Terra managed to beat the special stage. Or, so he thought.

There was a sixth level and Terra saw the difficulty. It was relatively easy. "Oh, okay. We're good. We're good," he said, leading Mario into this seemingly safe place.

That ended once he saw the screen go dark and immediately go red. The image of Giygas from Mother 2 appeared on the screen above Mario and Terra screamed, "OH GOOD GOD!"

He fell out of his chair and Ven and Aqua started laughing. "Kaizo, you sick, twisted freak! What the heck!" Terra screamed, getting up off the ground.

The image dissipated and Mario saw that he was trapped "in the pits of Hell" (as Ven put it). "OMG…What just happened?" Aqua asked, looking at the screen.

Terra had Mario move to the right of the screen and he screamed when he saw that he had the "football players from Hell" chase after Mario. "Oh (beep)! (Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!)!" Terra yelled and receiving "beeps" from Ven.

"Oh crap! OH CHRIST!" Terra yelled as he saw hundreds of the football players rain from the heavens.

"Run, Jumpman! Run!" Ven yelled.

"RUN!" Terra screamed.

Much to Terra's relief, Mario had made it to the end. Terra sighed and saw that the special stage was over…A big, fat "yeah, right".

There was a seventh stage and Terra screamed, "I HATE YOU, KAIZO! ROT IN HELL WHEN YOU GET THERE!"

"Okay…" Aqua said.

The three then saw that the stage was nothing more than a place filled with signs. Each of the signs led Mario to the end. So, Terra beat the stage in less than 15 seconds. "What…What was that? That didn't make any sense. Oh well. At least he's got a sense of humor," Terra said, rather calm.

"Well, at least you're calm for once all day," Aqua said.

The game ended and a count appeared on the screen that said how many times Mario died with Terra playing. "I died…2,304 times? WHAT THE (beep)!" he yelled (and with good old Ven providing beeps).

The words "You Suck" appeared on the screen and Terra yelled, "(BEE-EEE-EEE-EEE-EEE-EEP!)!" The blizzard outside intensified while their neighbors covered their ears.

To this day, Terra never touched another ROM hack game…

* * *

><p><em>Shorter than usual, but is nothing compared to Aqua's rage fests…Review :D<em>


	9. Video Game Rage Fests, pt II

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story. Oh and that Kaizo guy on Youtube is the one who created an evil ROM hack game for ProtonJon to play. Poor guy…Well, this chapter is dedicated to more LPers who attempted to play ROM hack games and cried. This time, Aqua will attempt to play Bioshock with Terra and Ven…Hopefully, it'll go well…._

_-miano53_

Video Game Rage Fests, Screams, Tears and Terrors, pt. II

_In the Pellegrino household, March 1__st__…_

That morning, Ven sat in front of his computer in his room. Munching happily away on his Reese's Puffs cereal, he chatted away with someone in the forums on a site called Facebook. Due to the person having similar interests as he, Ven declared him to be a friend and kept chatting. The weird thing about his friend was that his profile picture was that of a large key and his name appeared as "KeyofDestiny_13" on his page.

The ironic thing about that was that Ven did the same thing. He had his YouTube codename of "WindRage96" and a picture of a bronze key surrounded by winds for his profile picture. Needless to say, the two never saw how the other actually looked like.

"Hey, Roxas!" Ven typed.

"Heya, Ven. So…did your brother and his friends like my ROM hack?" Roxas asked, rapidly typing.

"Nope. Squall and Cloud wanna kill you after you put so many puddles of 'death water' everywhere," Ven responded.

Roxas placed an evil smiley face in the chat and Ven started laughing, accidentally spitting out some of his cereal. "You're evil," Ven typed.

"Hey. You can never put too much 'death water' in a game," Roxas replied.

Terra, overhearing Ven's laughing, came in and said, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh…um, Roxas…" Ven said.

"Ask if he wants to help in playing Bioshock," Terra said.

"So, you're not gonna kill him?" Ven asked.

"No. But, I don't know about Squall and Cloud…You should've seen the videos…" Terra said, remembering all of Cloud's death threats…and Squall's yelling.

"I'm game," Roxas replied after Ven asked.

"So, Aqua's doing the Let's Play?" Ven asked.

"We're all doing it…and Roxas is invited too," Terra told him.

"Yay!" Roxas typed in after Ven told him the good news.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

Aqua, Terra and Ven sat down in front of the TV and had Terra's Xbox up and running. The computer was also on and the machine was connected to the Xbox. Due to the Xbox live, Roxas was able to give out tidbits to Aqua. The three wore headsets so they could communicate with Roxas and tell their viewers what was going on.

"Okay, this is AzureSea23 with…" Aqua said.

"EarthBoss312," Terra said.

"WindRage96," Ven replied.

"And KeyofDestiny_13," Roxas said.

"Okay and the four of us are going to do a Let's Play for a game I hate…because it scares me…Bioshock," Aqua said.

"How can being in an underwater city scare you?" Terra asked.

"Well, it is filled to the brim with crazy crackheads," Roxas said.

"And each of them want to kill you," Ven added.

"And then you have the BIG DADDIES!" Aqua yelled.

"And they only try to kill you if you attempt to rescue a Little Sister," Roxas said.

"So, it's not that bad…" Terra said.

"Yes it is…You know it's almost as bad as Giygas," Aqua said.

Ven shuddered at the thought and she said, "Oh, sorry Ven."

The game started and Andrew Ryan started his speech. "I am Andrew Ryan. And I'm here to ask you a question. Is not a man entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No,' says the man in Washington. 'No,' says the man in the Vatican. 'No, it belongs to everyone,' says the man in Moscow. I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose…Rapture," the character said.

"Wow, that's one big city," Roxas said.

"Yep. How do they clean it all?" Ven asked.

"I dunno. But I'd hate to be the guy to do it," Terra said.

After getting a sweeping view of the city, the game started. Aqua froze up and Terra took the controller. "Okay, let's get started…" he said.

The game went fine for a few hours until they had to take on the mission to defeat Dr. Steinman. Terra had led the main character into the medical pavilion and he saw Steinman…talking to the floor. "Okay…this is creepy," Terra said.

"Er, what is he talking about…? " Ven says.

When Terra caught the man, Dr. Steinman, Steinman started yelling, "I'm not finished! I'm not finished!"

Terra had the main character chase after him when a grenade was launched in the air. "What the…?" Terra yelled.

"Beep," Ven said.

"Okay…I admit, that was creepy," Roxas said. Terra and Ven turned around to see that Aqua was hiding under the bed.

"It wasn't that bad," Ven said.

"Yes it was. Just go to the Painless Dental and you'll see what I mean," Aqua said, still hiding.

Terra then backtracked and found himself in the Painless Dental Pavilion. Once there, he collected all the items and fog filled the room. Sitting in the patients chair…was a body. "Oh Holy…!" Terra yelled.

"Beep," Ven said.

"What's with the beeps?" Roxas asked.

"To prevent Terra from cursing," Aqua said, still hiding.

"Okay, nothing's there," Terra said. He then headed over to the dentist's desk to pick up something and when he did, more fog filled the room. When he turned around…standing behind him was the dentist.

"OMG! What the…?" Terra yelled, falling out of his chair.

"Beep," Ven said and took the controller.

"Kill him, Ven! Before he kills us!" Aqua screamed.

"Okay! Okay!" Ven yelled and shot the dentist with a shotgun.

"BOOM! Headshot!" Roxas said.

Everyone saw that the dentist was gone and Aqua came from under the bed. "Is he dead?" Aqua said.

"Yup. A good headshot to the face is what he needed," Roxas said.

"Roxas…you are very…violent," Ven said.

"What? This game is violent," Roxas said.

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

After several hours, the four managed to finish half of the game. "Well, we should sign off here. This is Earthboss312," Terra said.

"WindRage96," Ven said.

"KeyofDestiny_13," Roxas said.

Everyone waited for Aqua to say something and she looked petrified. "A-And…AzureSea…23…" Aqua said, hiding behind Terra.

"Well, Aqua's petrified. Okay, see ya later," Ven said.

That night…Aqua had recurring nightmares of the scary dentists and Dr. Steinman…

* * *

><p><em>Poor Aqua…Petrified of Bioshock…Hopefully it won't be as bad as Isa and Ven's fear of Giygas…<em>

_-miano53_


	10. Video Game Rage Fests, pt III

_Well, here's the last of the videogame rage fests. This time, it's Ven's turn. He'll be playing Mother 3 (based on Chuggaconroy's walkthroughs of Mother 3 and Pikmin 2) and Roxas will be helping…How Roxas was able to help will be explained in this chapter._

_-miano53_

Videogame Rage Fests, pt III

_March 7__th__ , at Radiant Garden High…_

After a few days, the blizzard that entrapped Radiant Garden subsided and the roads were plowed. That meant that everything was reopened in the capital. So that Monday, Ven went back to school and was greeted by a strange sight in his 3rd hour Alegebra class.

Ven left for the restroom and everyone was paying close attention to the professor's lecture on prime numbers in algebra. Prof. Xehanort was in the middle of his lecture when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said.

What shocked everyone was the person who came in. He wore clothes similar to Ven's and his face was exactly like Ven's. "What the…?" said Zack.

"_Ven ha tenido un gemelo?_" Isa said, shocked.

Since Ven was in the restroom, he didn't see the boy. Prof. Xehanort, regaining himself, looked at the boy and asked, "Ventus? What the…?"

"Um, no…I'm Roxas Solari. I just enrolled here from Twilight High," Roxas said.

"Um…he looks just like Ven…" Vivi said.

"Roxas, please sit down next to Isa and Vivi…" Prof. Xehanort said…still shocked.

"Um, hi…I'm Vivi Orunitia," Vivi said.

"Isa Noches," Isa said.

"Roxas Solari," Roxas said.

"Seriously, you look just like him…" Vivi said.

"Like who?" Roxas asked.

Before Vivi could answer, everyone heard, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Prof. Xehanort and the entire class saw Ven rush in and…he was in his underwear…with a wedgie."VEN?" Zack, Isa and Vivi yelled.

"IMPOSTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BEST FRIENDS?" Ven yelled, pointing at Roxas accusingly.

Roxas stared at Ven and said, "This guy…looks just like me…" He then noticed that Ven was in his underwear…

"Ven, where are your clothes?" Prof. Xehanort said.

"The jocks stripped me down and gave me the 'ultimate wedgie'. But never mind that! Who are you and why do you look just like me?" Ven yelled.

"I'm Roxas…" Roxas said, looking scared.

"'Roxas'? Are you KeyofDestiny_13?" Ven asked.

"Huh? Yeah and you're…WindRage96?" Roxas said.

"Um…yeah…" Ven said.

'Well, this is awkward…' Zack thought and poor Ven was given detention for running in the halls half-naked…

* * *

><p><em>That evening…<em>

After meeting Roxas and glaring at him the whole day, Ven (who was now in his dirtied by the jocks clothes) headed home and was shocked to see who was in his home. "What the…? What is he doing here?" Ven asked.

Who he was looking at was Roxas. Terra and Aqua saw Ven's reaction and Terra said, "Uh, Ven…Calm down."

"Ven, do not yell at the new houseguest," Eraqus said, walking downstairs.

"What?" Ven said.

"Ven, this is your twin," Aqua said.

"It is obvious…" Roxas muttered.

"His foster parents were arrested for back taxes and the state sent Roxas to us. So…in a way, you were reunited with your twin," Aqua explained.

"I was wondering why there were police cars outside our house," Roxas said.

"And he'll be staying in your room, Ventus," Eraqus said.

"Huh?" the twins yelled.

"I want my own room. I had it back in Twilight Town…" Roxas said.

"Yeah and I wanna keep my room!" Ven yelled.

"Too late. Dad had me move your room around," Terra said.

"_**You did WHAT**_**?" **Ven yelled, personality now Vanitas.

"Er, what's with him?" Roxas asked Aqua.

"He thinks you'll take his peanut butter…and he wants his room," Aqua said.

"Ventus…" Eraqus said, glaring.

Ven calmed down and stormed up the stairs. "Well, that was a good welcome," Terra said.

* * *

><p>A bit later, after finishing his homework and muttering the whole time, Ven started to play Mother 3 for a Let's Play. Roxas, who had finished his homework as well, saw that Ven was playing Mother 3. "Um…" Roxas said.<p>

"You can come in. It's your room too, now," Ven said. Much to Roxas's surprise, Ven was eating Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

"Oh, you like Reese's?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Ven said.

"I do too," Roxas said, pulling out his Reese's from his pocket.

"I just like the peanut butter," Ven said.

"Oh, I just like the chocolate," Roxas replied.

Ven's face went pale and he said, "Like Prof. Even?"

"Who's that?" Roxas asked.

Ven sighed and realized that he could spare his twin from the wrath of Prof. Even. He immediately handed Roxas a headset and said, "Hey guys, this is WindRage96 and…"

"KeyofDestiny_13," Roxas said.

"Well, I got some good news for you guys. Me and Roxas…well we found out that we're lost twins!" Ven said, sounding rather happy.

"So, now we'll be doing LPs together, right?" Roxas asked.

"Might as well," Ven said.

"Well, we're in the Chimaeras lab and we just heard one of the Pigmasks call Lucas cute…Gay much?" Ven said.

"More like creepy," Roxas said.

"Okay, since the clay guy saved our life, here we go for the next part," Ven said.

Roxas started reading the text and said, "How many are left? Just one now. The 'One'? You mean the red one with the huge mouth?"

After reading the text and getting warning, Ven said, "Well, the 'One' they're talking about is an Ultimate Chimera. If you haven't played Super Smash Bros. Brawl, I feel very sorry for you."

"That's the thing with the big red mouth. Many of you may actually think its Terra with a sunburn, but it's not," Roxas said, laughing.

"I heard that!" Terra yelled from his room.

"Okay…Oh, here's Dr….Dr. Andonuts? The heck is you doing here?" Ven yelled.

"If you guys don't remember Dr. Andonuts is from Mother 2. How is he still alive and it's been over 10,000 years since Giygas died?" Roxas asked. He saw Ven shiver and Roxas apologized.

"Okay, so now we should be very careful because of the ultimate chimera. If you let that thing touch you, you will die. You won't even be able to fight it," Ven explained.

The two led Lucas back to the first floor entrance and saw a scientist selling "Special Medicine". "Nah, we don't need it now," Roxas said.

"You sure Roxas?" Ven asked.

"Yep. You can always get it later," Roxas explained.

"Okay, let's hope that we don't see the Chimera here," Ven said.

Sadly, Ven led Lucas and Boney (the dog) back into the interior of the first floor and he screamed, turning into Vanitas, "_**I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH! I JUST HAD TO SAY IT! AS SOON AS I FINISHED SAYING IT, YOU JUST HAD TO COME! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!**_"

Roxas stared at Ven and saw that he was fuming/fearful. Ven quickly had the party of two run into the next room. "Man, I just had to open my mouth. I frikin' hate me! I hate my mouth!" Ven said, still mad.

"Well, that was the Ultimate Chimera. You don't fight it. You run like heck! Just haul (beep)!" Roxas yelled, receiving a "beep" from Ven.

"Why did you beep me?" Roxas said.

"Can't curse on the walkthroughs. Dad said so," Ven explained.

"Sadly, the Chimera is also a homing weapon. He's invincible, intelligent and an Instant Kill. I hate him," Roxas said.

"Well, whoever made this is evil," Ven said.

The two then revealed a few of the hidden area of the lab and sadly, they arrived on a floor the Chimera was on. "Oh Jesus!" Ven screamed and had Lucas take off.

He was led into a conference room on the third floor and said, "Oh, that sound of crashing and Pigmasks screaming means that the Chimera moved floors. So, you still gotta be very careful."

After getting a bit of treasure, Lucas left the room and Roxas and Ven saw that the Chimera was right next to them. "OH MY GOD! NO!" the twins screamed.

The Chimera started chasing after Lucas and Boney and the two rushed to the second floor. Once they were there, Ven started crying, "Oh God…Oh God…Give me a heart attack, will ya?"

"I thought we were gonna die," Roxas said.

The two headed for the lab and saw Ven's original objective: catching two monkeys. Once they were in the lab, Lucas and Boney headed over to the monkeys named Salsa (the male) and Samba (the female). They cornered the monkeys, but sadly the Ultimate Chimera found them. "OH NO!" the twins screamed.

Dr. Andonuts found them and told them the Chimera's weakness. "There's a button on the back," he said.

Lucas and Boney took off and Salsa followed. After heading to the halls, Lucas and Boney saw that they were trapped. Dr. Andonuts attempted to get Boney to become bait and Boney growled. The Chimera attacked and just before he could eat them, Salsa pressed the button. That stopped it and it collapsed.

"Oh thank God," Ven said, nearly passing out. He gave Roxas the controller and Roxas went back in.

"What the…? Why are you going back in?" Ven yelled at him.

"There are some extra treasures in here that only Salsa could reach," Roxas said.

* * *

><p><em>Two minutes later…<em>

After meeting up with Kumatora and bringing her back to the party, Ven decided that it was time to turn in. "Okay, hopefully next video, they'll be less fanboyism since Kumatora's here," Ven said.

"Yeah. Hopefully. Man, Ven you almost made me go deaf with your screaming," Roxas said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ven said.

Roxas glared and the two signed off, saving the video and the game. Sadly, Roxas nearly went deaf again when Ven realized he didn't edit the video…

* * *

><p><em>Well, those are Ven's freak outs. If you ever heard of Chuggaconroy, you'll understand where I got the idea from.<em>


	11. Faraway Friends

_This time, Roxas will have more screen time and a certain character from another game shall appear. Who it is, you'll have to find out on your own (if the character screen name and name doesn't make it glaringly obvious). What he does is based off of Ryan Higa (nigahiga) from Youtube. So, enjoy._

_-miano53_

Faraway Friends and More Videogame Rage

_In Radiant Garden High School, Prof. Sazh's classroom, Thursday…_

Roxas, after being introduced to the rest of the Fair's Thirteen (now Fair's Fourteen), had sat down in Prof. Sazh's classroom after school and waited for the others to show up. Ven came in with many snacks for the group and was followed by Vivi, Zidane, Isa and Lea. "Where's everyone else?" Ven asked.

"They're coming," Lea said.

Within moments, the others came and they began to start another meeting. Zack stood up and said, "Well, the jocks are starting to beat up students again since Black History Month's over. So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, we shouldn't do anything unless they start something first," Roxas said.

"Well, that sounds reasonable," Garnet said.

"We still haven't gotten them back for what happened a month ago," Isa said.

"Well, we should be the ones who are the 'better man'," Firion said.

"I think so too," Vivi said.

"Okay, all those in favor of not killing the jocks just yet, say 'Aye'!" Zack said.

"Aye!" everyone said.

"Okay, meeting adjourned. Now we just hang out," Zack said and sat down.

* * *

><p>After coming home, Ven found Roxas in their room, watching videos on Youtube from a guy named HylianKnight_3. The guy was a LPer and a person who just put up parody videos for fun. "Who's that?" Ven said.<p>

"Shh. Look," Roxas said.

The video played and a very light skinned (close to pale) guy with a dark green dress shirt, jeans, a white hat on his head and two small studs in his ears. His video was a parody of the I-Pad and he said in Hyrulian (a mix of German, a bit of Polish and Russian), "From the makers of the 'I-Pad Human', we now present the 'I-Naviman'! Hi, I'm Link Herrmann and have you ever needed to go somewhere and you don't know how to get there? Well, it's now here!"

The words "Now here" and "Nowhere" appeared on the screen and Link continued. "The 'I-Naviman' is a top of the line navigation system!" he said excitedly.

The camera switched to another one of Link's friends, Zelda Kaiser (Wisdom_Girl), was the I-Naviman and she sat in the back of a car. She, in a monotone voice, said, "Turn right in 3.3 kilometers."

The camera switched back to Link. "And who could forget its bonus safety features, like the 'human seatbelt'?" Link asked.

Zelda lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Link, who sat in the driver's seat. "Batteries? Who needs them? Plug-ins? Plug-out! All you need to keep the I-Naviman running is some food!" Link said, throwing food at Zelda.

The sausage patty hit her and she fell to the ground. "Ow…" she said.

"The I-Naviman comes in many different styles, such as: Male," Link said.

With different clothes of a hoodie, his signature hat and jeans, Link appeared as the "Male" I-Naviman. "Turn left," he said.

"Female!" Link said.

"Make left!" Zelda yelled.

"Gangster!" Link said.

"Yo dawg, you best make a right!" another one of Link's friends, Nabooru Sabina (GeruGirl57), said, holding a water gun.

"Ninja!" Link said.

"Yo dawg, you best make a…!" Link's Japanese professor, Impa Yamasaki, said holding a knife (don't ask…).

"Emo!" Link said.

The camera switched to Link and he was wearing goth dress. "Let's just stay home," he said, nearly crying.

"Unconfident," Link said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Left or right…You're the driver, heh," Link said.

"And even some of your favorites, Radiant Pop!" Link said.

What shocked Ven and Roxas was that Terra was in the video. In Spanish, he sung, "In 3.3. kilometers, make a right!"

"Don't believe us? Well, we have footage of 'satisfied customers'," Link said.

The camera switched to Link the I-Naviman sitting in the back and Terra in the driver's seat. The scenery was that of Radiant Garden's and Ven and Roxas was even more shocked. "Turn left at…Turn left at…Recalculating…" Link the I-Naviman said in monotone (but in English).

Terra looked confused and the I-Naviman kept saying, "Make first legal U-Turn at…Recalculating…"

"What?" Terra said.

"Make a right in 50 meters…40 meters…8000 meters…" the I-Naviman said.

"What the…? That doesn't even make sense" Terra said.

"Make left at next right turn…Continue on at 3.2 sandwiches. Park in reverse while going forward. Your destination is approaching on the left in 5…" the I-Naviman.

"Okay. Good," Terra said.

"Years," the I-Naviman said.

"WHAT? WHAT THE…?" Terra yelled.

"Beep," the I-Naviman said.

The camera switched back and Link said, "Oh, did we also tell you that the I-Naviman censors all cursing?"

Back in the car, Terra screamed (while the I-Naviman provided beeps), "HEY MOTHER(beep)! DID YOU SEE ME? I'M (beep) ON THE ROAD NOW, YOU PIECE OF (beep)! YOU BETTER GO HOME NOW 'CAUSE I'M GONNA (beep) YOU AND (beep) CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF! YOU PIECE OF (beep)!"

"Will you stop with those beeps?" Terra yelled. The I-Naviman was silent and Terra sighed.

"Okay…Okay…We're good. We're good," he said to himself, trying to calm down.

"Recalculating…" the I-Naviman said.

"MOTHER!" Terra screamed, looking at the camera.

"Beep," the I-Naviman said.

"So call this number before it's too late!" Link said. The numbers 1-834-343-434343-343235-534543-*2434432345-2453456765-&(*3535-2412 showed up on the screen.

Ten seconds later, the words "too late" appeared and Link (in a rapid voice) said, "The I-Naviman does not protect against HIV, ADD, ADHD, STDs, DVDs, MTVs, BETs, MTV2s, BBCs, HBCs, HBOs, CBSs, ABCs, or NBCs. If you experience any of the following, or even death, be sure to contact your local Apple store immediately! Get your I-Naviman to find your I-Pad Human and don't forget your sausage burger for hunger!"

"TEE (beep)," Link said and the video was over.

Confused, Ven yelled, "Terra!"

Terra, who was eating cereal, came in and said, "What's wrong?" The twins showed him the video and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked.

"I didn't think the video was going to be this funny. I was actually angry when that guy cut me off on the road," Terra said.

"So…how do you know HylianKnight_3?" Ven asked.

"Oh Link? I met him about three months ago. He's a senior at Hyrule City High School," Terra said.

"Where's Hyrule?" Ven asked.

"In between Germany, Poland and Austria. It was big until the Germans took their land long, long time ago," Roxas replied.

"But how did he get here?" Ven asked.

"He's got a few relatives here. He just asked me to help him with that video after I helped him on a LP a year ago," Terra replied.

"Oh…Well, he's kinda famous," Ven said, looking at HylianKnight's Youtube stats.

"What do you mean, 'kinda famous'? He's very famous. He's got over 53,000 subscribers," Roxas said.

"Oh…What's this?" Ven said. He clicked on the link that said "HylianKnight's best freak outs".

The video popped up and it showed HylianKnight playing…Pokémon Silver. He was in a cave and he told everyone, "I'm staying here only 'cause I'm looking for something. I just hope it's here."

A Koffing appeared it was different than the others. The reason why was that the color hue was blue (from the original purple hue) and it sparkled. Link's reaction was in English, "OH MY GOD!"

When he screamed, the speakers nearly broke and the windows shook. "Wow, I thought I was loud," Ven said.

Link started laughing and he said, "This is something very rare. It's a Shiny Pokémon. There's a 1 in 8,192 chance of getting one of these. Okay, let's see if I can catch it."

Sadly, the enemy Koffing was a level 18 and it used Explosion. That K.O. HylianKnight's Eevee and it fell to the ground. "WHAT? WHAT THE…? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Link said, nearly crying.

Roxas and Ven burst into laughter and Terra attempted to stifle his (due to food in his mouth). "Man that sucked," Roxas said, feeling sorry for poor Link.

"No! No! NO! I imagined that. I imagined that," Link said. He rewound the video and it showed his worse fear.

"Oh God! I didn't imagine that! What the heck…?" Link said, cursing and crying.

"Poor guy," Terra said and the video ended. He then left, laughing the whole time.

"So...any playthroughs today?" Ven asked.

"Yup. We'll go through the submerged castle in Pikmin 2," Roxas said. He turned on the game, introduced Ven and himself and started playing.

As he passed up Water Wraiths, Bomb Rocks and other hazards, Roxas was about to exit the level with all his Pikmin. Stupidly, he looked off the screen and started to check his Pikmin count. Sadly, a Bomb Rock fell from the ceiling and killed 89 of his 99 Pikmin. "Oh no! Oh no!" Roxas screamed.

Shock came over him and he said, "Gah…Wha…Um…"

His voice was high-pitched and he said, "Ah…If you're wondering what happened to my voice, I think the initial shock gave me instantaneous sex-change surgery…from internally….W-what happened?"

Ventus started laughing and Roxas yelled in his normal voice, "What the (beep) happened?"

"Now he gotta restart," Ven said, still laughing.

"Shutty…" Roxas said.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

Roxas finished part of the submerged castle and looked quite sullen. He sighed and said, "Well, I'll try again on tomorrow. I lost…120 Pikmin just by this level alone…"

"Yeah, that means you suck," Ven said. Roxas glared at him and the twins started fighting, ending the video. Before it could go any further out of hand, Terra entered the room and separated the two.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's Roxas's rage fest. Poor guy. Oh and I really want to write a Zelda version of this called Life in Hyrule City, or something like that. What do you guys think?<em>


	12. Vengeance?

_Yay for Thanksgiving and birthdays. This Sunday will be my 21__st__ birthday and I kinda can't wait and wanna wait. So, I'll post up this chappie and probably won't update until next Monday. Thankies in advance and enjoy the next chapter._

_-miano53_

Vengeance?

_March 15__th__, Prof. Lucrecia's classroom…_

Yazoo, Vivi, Yuffie, and Loz with a few other student greeted Prof. Lucrecia for their "Egg Hatchery" project after school. The professor looked at everyone's small chicken eggs and found something odd with Loz's egg. Instead of being a normal egg, it was a plastic Easter egg with a tiny robot in it. Prof. Lucrecia laughed while one of the students said, "Loz the idiot…"

"Well, I thought it was hilarious," Prof. Lucrecia said.

"Teacher's pet…" another student said.

The professor was about to check the others when the door was kicked down. Braig, Larxene and several entered the room. "Hey, this must be a good place to eat! Who want eggs?" Braig yelled, holding up a fork and knife.

"I'll have an omelet," Larxene said.

"We'll have some!" one of the football players said.

The students immediately started screaming and hiding. "What the…what the what?" Prof. Lucrecia said, confused.

Larxene and a few of the cheerleaders went to Vivi's egg cage and Yazoo blocked their path. "L-ladies…could I interest you in a quiet read of this book so you too could discover the wonder of egg hatchery for yourselves?" he asked, holding a book called "The Big Book of Hatchery".

"Sweet talk won't get you everywhere, Yazoo," Larxene said. Much to everyone's surprise, the book dropped on Larxene's foot.

"AAH!" she screamed.

Braig saw this and said, "Hey! What're you doing, hurting a girl?"

"That boy clobbered my foot!" Larxene screamed, holding her foot.

"I'm…I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Yazoo said.

"I bet! Let's get her to Nurse Rosa!" one of the football players yelled. The jocks immediately filled out and Yazoo looked back at everyone else. They were all in shock.

"Um…Prof? Can we continue?" he asked.

Everyone stared at him and avoided speaking to him for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, early morning…<em>

Zidane entered the school and headed to his locker when Garnet rushed towards him. "Zidane, did you hear what happened?" Garnet asked.

"What?" Zidane asked her.

"You won't believe this, but Yazoo made Larxene's foot swell up like a balloon!" Garnet said.

Zidane scoffed and laughed, saying, "What did he use? The deadly art of 'Algebra'? Honestly, he's too nice for that."

Kadaj heard this and asked Yazoo at his locker, "You sent Larxene packing? What did you use, the deadly art of 'allergies'?"

Loz, haunted by what happened yesterday, said, "Do not taunt Yazoo, Kadaj…I was there…" He had a deadpan look on his face and that disturbed the two brothers.

"I don't know why everyone's still talking about it. I feel just awful…" Yazoo said.

Kadaj was about to say something when Firion had arrived. "Hey, Yazoo. Do you got another pencil, 'cause look!" he said, showing his now nonexistent pencil (it was only the eraser).

"Why of course I do, Firion," Yazoo said. He was about to give him the pencil when Firion was kicked in the face by him.

"Ow! You cheap…!" he yelled, holding his jaw.

Everyone in the halls looked at what was going on and saw Yazoo turn around menacingly. Yazoo kicked Firion in the back of the head and Firion smashed his head into the floor. Next thing everyone knew, pencils flew in the Firion's direction like shuriken and pinned him to the lockers. "What the…?" Zack said, looking.

"I seriously would've taken a 'No, not today'…" Firion said weakly.

Ven and Roxas stared at what happened and Roxas yelled, "Did you see what happened Ven?"

"We didn't see anything, Roxas," Ven said and the two rushed off to class.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" Yazoo said.

"It's always the quiet ones…I swear," Garnet said and dragged Zidane off.

"I'm sorry!" Yazoo said.

Lea and Isa grabbed Firion and Lea screamed, "Yazoo's cracked! Lost it, I tell ya!" Firion then became the second person that week for Nurse Rosa to see.

Everyone ran off to class and Kadaj said, "Yazoo! I never knew you had it in you! Kablam! Ba-boom!"

Yazoo said nothing and ran off. "Gah! Yazoo's lost. Down in the deep dark cracks between the couch pillows of life! Slipping through the fog of our belly button existence! Foraging…!" Loz yelled and Kadaj slapped him in the mouth.

"We're gonna rule this dump! Now the jocks'll have a reason to fear! Whoo!" Kadaj yelled and ran off. Poor Loz looked said as he saw his brother rush to the lunchroom…

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, 4<em>_th__ Hour Lunch…_

Firion, who had went to the hospital the day before, came back with stitches on his head and asked the Fair's 14, "How can one who just read books all day do this? I ask you!"

He showed his scar and Zidane said, "Cool scar. You should frame that."

Everyone in the lunchroom stopped moving when they heard the doors swing open. Everyone was surprised to see that it was Marluxia and his gang, as they were already in the room. Instead it was Kadaj wearing gangster clothes and Yazoo. Kadaj walked in the lunchroom as if he owned the place and took Vivi's lunch.

He then slapped Marluxia in the back of the head and nearly knocked him out. Yazoo found a place to sit and everyone in the vicinity headed for other tables. "Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah! Why're you leaving?" Kadaj yelled.

"Grr! Who the heck do you think you are?" Marluxia yelled, grabbing Kadaj by the collar.

"Wait! Don't! He's watching!" Larxene, with a cast on her foot, hobbled over to him and screamed.

Marluxia looked and saw that Yazoo was staring at them. He then waved "hi" and the two jocks looked at him in fear. Marluxia fixed Kadaj's clothes and looked at him in fear.

Loz and the Fair's Fourteen sat somewhere else and stared at Yazoo. "Why are they sitting way over there?" Yazoo asked.

"WAY OVER THERE! You are so right. Ooh, Braig's got grapes!" Kadaj said and ran off.

What happened next didn't help the situation. Roxas and a cheerleader were fighting over the last piece of pie. Roxas was going to get it for Ven while the cheerleader wanted to eat. "Give here, kid!" the cheerleader yelled.

"Hey, it's Ven's!" Roxas yelled.

"Ask me if I care!" the cheerleader yelled.

"Give it!" Roxas yelled.

"Let go, kid!" the cheerleader said.

Yazoo walked over and asked, "Pardon my intrusion. But, surely a compromise isn't out of the question, right?"

He then smacked Roxas in the face and Roxas flew towards the cheerleader. He smashed into her and bounced off, knocking her unconscious. Roxas flew towards the wall, crashed into it, broke through, hit a nearby tree and landed on the ground after falling two stories. With a black eye, a concussion, three broken ribs and a lost shoe, Roxas said, "Have I stopped yet?"

Yazoo held the cheerleader by the collar and one of the students said, "He's a future wife beater!"

"Ha! Who's next?" Kadaj yelled and started singing "La Cucaracha".

"Aw man…" Lea said.

"That is a terrible rendition," Isa said.

"Viciousness, thy name is Yazoo Jenova…" Vivi said, hiding under the table.

"Please, let me explain," Yazoo said, trying to apologize.

"Yeah, let him!" Kadaj yelled.

"FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" one of the students from the Drama department screamed.

Everyone took off running and rushed out of the lunchroom. Sadly, the Fair's Fourteen, Braig, Marluxia, Larxene, Kuja, Loz, some of the drama students and a few members of the anime club didn't escape. "Things are not as they appear. There has been a great breach of judgment!" Yazoo said.

"Yeah, 'breach' the heck outta them!" Kadaj yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" Kuja screamed.

"Take my munny! My comb! My moisturizing lotions! My fashion magazines! My photos of me! Take it! Take it and don't hurt me!" Kuja screamed.

Kadaj took the munny and Yazoo said, "Zack, guys, you'd certainly believe me!"

Before he could come any closer, Loz, holding a chair, yelled, "Stay away! Stay away from my best friends you big meanie!"

"Loz, I'm your brother. How can you say that?" Yazoo yelled.

"We're brothers no more. The counselor said that I can't be brothers with fisticuffs like you…" Loz said, crying.

"Alright! This ends now!" Yazoo said. He then touched the chair leg and Loz panicked.

"Aah!" he screamed and the unbelievable happened. Yazoo had beaten up Loz. Loz, who managed to get out of a choke hold, jumped out of a nearby window and landed on his feet next to poor Roxas.

He grabbed Roxas and ran to the nearest hospital. When they saw their chance, the others escaped. The doors slammed shut and Kadaj yelled, "Yazoo's got your numbers…and your addresses! Man, I'm pumped! You were a little rough on Loz. He is our brother, y'know…"

Yazoo glared at him and Kadaj fled. "What have I become? Are these the hands of a lowly thug?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, Coach Jihl's office, 9 a.m.…<em>

Coach Jihl, after hearing how the cheerleaders and other members of the student body (mainly jocks) were beaten up by Yazoo, she held a meeting with her Cheerios. "Ladies, this is a total disaster. How in the world did you get beaten up by Yazoo out of all people?" she asked.

"Well, he drop kicked that Firion kid, nearly killed the newbie, destroyed the lunchroom and broke Larxene's foot!" one of the cheerleaders said.

"I hate to say this, but…we'll have to get allies," Coach Jihl said.

"Who?" Larxene asked.

"You know who," Coach Jihl said and everyone gasped.

In the gardening class later that afternoon, Yazoo started crying due to his friends abandoning him after what happened yesterday. He heard a noise in the room and he said, "Loz? Is that you?"

Hearing a whimper under the teacher's desk, Yazoo headed over there, offered his hand and said, "Here."

What happened next was odd. Kuja jumped out from under the desk and screamed, "Gah! Leave me alone, you horrible gorilla! You rabble-rouser! You beastly brute!"

As he ran around the room trying to get away from Yazoo, Kuja managed to destroy the room. "Oh, what's the use? No one will ever believe that I'm no more than a ruffian!" Yazoo said, getting depressed again.

Kuja stopped and saw him crying. "Well, brute's don't cry…I believe you, Yazoo," he said.

"You do?" Yazoo asked.

"Uh huh. Just tell me what really happened and I'll tell Garnet," Kuja said, pulling out a tape recorder.

"Alright, what happened on Monday was a complete accident. The book slipped out of my hands and landed on Larxene's foot," Yazoo said.

"Oh. What about Firion?" Kuja asked.

"Firion? Oh, poor Firion. I was happy to give him a new pencil. I tried to get one for him when I tripped over my whiteout that fell. I then had my scarf caught in one of the hooks in my locker. You then saw the end result. It was an accident," Yazoo explained.

"And Roxas and that cheerleader?" Kuja asked, jotting notes down.

"I remembered that my grandmother gave me some of her heavenly blueberry pie and I was going to give Roxas that. I accidently stabbed myself with the fork in my bag and you saw what happened…" Yazoo said.

"Lastly, Loz?" Kuja asked.

"That was the worse blow of all. Loz panicked and knocked the both of us to the ground. When he saw that he was near me, he panicked even more and dragged me across the room. Couldn't they see it was an accident? I'm a pacifist!" Yazoo yelled.

"Well, you've been screwed over by Fate. We just have to show everyone the sweet and gentle you," Kuja said. He headed out of the room and Yazoo followed.

There, they found Braig standing at a vending machine. His pop was stuck and he said, "Weak…"

"Now's our chance," Kuja said.

The two saw that Braig was looking over at them and Kuja yelled, "You have tormented us for the last time! Are you aware of Radiant Garden's dueling rules?"

"Explicity…I think…" Yazoo said.

"We shall duel at…the Pit!" Kuja said. That excited Braig as Yazoo agreed to "fight" Kuja there.

"Guys! Kuja and Yazoo are gonna duke it out at the Pit at 3:00!" Braig said, running into a classroom.

"And done," Kuja said, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>The Pit, 3:00 p.m., after school…<em>

"Guys, go to the Pit! Kuja and Yazoo are gonna duke it out!" Braig announced.

The students rushed out to the Pit and Garnet said, "Kuja's a goner!"

Loz, however, stayed behind and started talking to a baseball. "You…Bazoo, are my new brother! Seeing as Yazoo, my old brother, is a mean fisticuffs…" Loz said.

Imitating Yazoo, Loz said (as the baseball, Bazoo), "I, Bazoo, am gentle…unlike that Yazoo you speak of. Shall we talk about Nova episodes and dish soap?"

Loz dropped Bazoo and he said, "Yazoo used to talk about that…Waah!"

Within moments, he was picked up by Firion, Roxas, Ventus and Zack. He was placed on a throne with Kadaj and he yelled, "Hurry up, slaves or I'll make sure that you'll be in the pit!"

The four rushed over to the pit and everyone saw Kuja and Yazoo stretching. "Out of the way! Make room! Brother to the school's bruiser, coming through!" Kadaj yelled.

That angered Isa and a few of the others while everyone else looked at what was going on in fear. Coach Auron, Jecht and Jihl arrived as well as the other teachers. Principal Yen Sid arrived as well and Prof. Xehanort asked, "Should we stop this?"

"No. We'll make sure that no one kills anyone," Yen Sid replied.

"Kuja are you crazy? He'll turn you into pork chops!" Zidane yelled at his brother.

"Don't worry. Yazoo'll make it quick," Kadaj yelled.

Yazoo and Kuja entered the ring and…started slapping their hands. "What the…?" Lea said, hoping to see a punch.

Yazoo then started chasing Kuja and Isa yelled, "Stop prancing around and pound him, Kuja!"

"Run, Kuja! Run!" Vivi yelled.

"That's my boy! Stay on him, Yazoo!" Kadaj yelled.

"Give him the old one-two, Kuja!" a student from the Drama department yelled.

"What's the matter? Your backbone's gone?" Kadaj asked, eating a hotdog.

"Huh?" Kuja said. Kadaj threw a hotdog at him and that angered everyone.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Coach Jihl yelled.

Everyone, even Yazoo, stared at her. "Um…You know it is," she said.

Several more hit Kuja and he yelled, "I hope you're wearing a cup, 'cause you're dead, Kadaj!" He attempted to kill Kadaj when Yazoo grabbed his foot.

"Wait a sec. Don't you remember our mission?" Yazoo told him.

That was a mistake as Kuja tripped and fell on his face. "Way to go, Yazoo!" Kadaj yelled and started laughing.

Zidane, Garnet, Roxas, Ven and Vivi surrounded Kuja and Ven asked, "Kuja, are you okay?"

Kuja's anger unleashed a side of him that hardly anyone saw. Whenever Genomes gotten angry, they went into a frenzied state called Trance. Kuja's tail rose up and he roared with anger. "GAAAH!" he yelled, charging towards Yazoo with fangs.

Yazoo got up, saw Trance Kuja coming after him and screamed, "AAH!" Kuja tackled Yazoo into a nearby tree and started pummeling the heck out of him.

"Aw man! Go get him, Kuja!" the crowd started yelling.

"Yazoo, what are you doing? Do something! You're the tough guy!" Kadaj yelled.

Aftter the dust settled down, Kuja calmed down and said, "What happened?" He then saw that he had given Yazoo a wedgie, two black eyes, three broken ribs and a sprained neck.

"The reign of the silver-haired nerd has ceased!" a Drama student yelled.

"Yay! Hooray! Kuja! Kuja! He's our boy! He'll take you to the trash like a broken toy!" the crowd yelled and carried Kuja back to the school.

Kadaj was stopped by Braig. "Nice jacket," he said.

Kadaj gave him the jacket and all Braig said was, "Dorks…"

Needless to say, the Kadaj and Yazoo were given a suspension for terrorizing the school. When Yazoo explained, he was given only a day's suspension while Kadaj was still given a week.

* * *

><p><em>Eh, I guess Yazoo wasn't looking for revenge…unlike Ven.<em>

_-miano53_


	13. The Braig Burger and Meat Pies

_Yay! New ideas! Okay, this will be somewhat of an odd chapter, so bear with me. And thanks to all those who read the Life in Radiant Garden series. It's now one-years-old and it has about 69 reviews. So thanks for all your support._

_-miano53_

The Braig Burger and "Meat" Pies

_March 25__th__, Prof. Sazh's room…_

Kadaj and the other students were chatting constantly as Prof. Sazh had stepped out. "Hey guys! Let's all turn our desks backwards before Prof. Sazh shows up!" Kadaj said.

The other students agreed to turn their desk around. Prof Sazh reentered and saw Kadaj's desk faced the wrong way. The boy was chuckling.

"Alright, 'backwards boy'. Back your butt down to detention," Prof. Sazh said.

"Huh?" Kadaj said, looking around. No one else bothered to turn their desks around.

So, he left and headed for the detention room. There he saw that he place was overcrowded as the students were packed in there like sardines. All the while, Yen Sid was standing next to the room. "Over here, Jenova. The detention room is dangerously overcrowded. So, you'll be serving your time in the lunchroom," Yen Sid said.

For some reason, Roxas was in the overcrowded room. "Oxygen…running out…" he said.

"Yes, you should've thought of that _before_ you threw that paper airplane," Yen Sid said to him.

Kadaj then headed to lunchroom. There he saw Ven, Zack, Firion, Vivi and hundreds of other students there. Yen Sid, who saw that even the lunchroom was overcrowded, muttered, "This overcrowding in detention is becoming critical. It's a powder keg waiting to explode in unacceptable behavior."

The lunch lady, Mrs. Lovett, walked over while holding a pan of…what she called pie mixture (of "meat" and toast) and said, "Don't be complainin' to be, guv. Thanks to the latest budget cuts, I'm down to using Grade F meat."

"Hmm, do you think there's a common solution for both our problems?" Yen Sid asked.

"If there is, that'll be great," Mrs. Lovett said.

Braig, who Kadaj unwillingly sat next to, said to Kadaj as Mrs. Lovett drew near, "Hey, Kadaj, watch this."

He then tripped her, causing for the pie mixture to fall on him. "Ow!" Mrs. Lovett yelled.

"What the…? My favorite outfit!" Braig yelled.

"Braig Archer, this is by far the worse…" Yen Sid said. He then tasted the mixture that was on his hands, he stopped.

"Mmm….Mmm….! Braig, why don't you…assist Mrs. Lovett in the kitchen," Yen Sid said.

"Bite me," Braig said.

"That is very likely," Yen Sid said, looking at Braig as if he was a roasted chicken. Kadaj saw this and thought it was odd.

* * *

><p><em>In the kitchen…<em>

Braig, who was helping Mrs. Lovett put meat in the grinder, said to her, "It's hard for me to put the meat in the grinder when you keep spilling meat tenderizer on me."

"Oh. Sorry, love," Mrs. Lovett said. She then smiled evilly once Braig turned back to the meat.

Within seconds, Mrs. Lovett pushed the teen into the giant pot full of meat. "Hey!" Braig yelled.

"Sorry, love. Times is hard," Mrs. Lovett said and turned on a particular switch. She closed the lid of the pot and continued to make lunch for the school.

* * *

><p><em>In the faculty lounge…<em>

Prof. Xehanort, with the other teachers, began eating burgers made by Mrs. Lovett. Much to their surprise, the burgers were good after months of eating Mrs. Lovett's "meat" pies. "Mmm! Mmm! This sandwich tastes so young and impudent. Yen Sid, what's with the good grub?" Prof. Lucrecia asked.

"Well, perhaps I should let you all in on a secret. You remember when I told Braig Archer that I will make something of him one day," Yen Sid said.

"Huh? You tellin' us that you killed Braig, had Mrs. Lovett process his carcass and served him for lunch?" Prof. Sazh asked.

Yen Sid looked smug and Prof. Sazh laughed, not believing him. The teachers then continued to eat…

* * *

><p><em>In the lunchroom…<em>

Ven and Roxas (who survived the detention room by breaking the door's window, effectively saving everyone) were served these meat pies by Mrs. Lovett. Noticing that Braig didn't appear to take their lunch money, Ven asked, "Hmm…Where's Braig? He should've come with the others to take our lunch money an hour ago."

"Well, ya don't gotta worry about that no more," Mrs. Lovett said.

"What?" Roxas asked, getting suspicious.

"He got transferred to another school," Mrs. Lovett said, lying. The twins didn't notice this and looked relieved.

Loz rushed in and cut in front of the entire line, saying, "Can I have another Archer Burger, Mrs. Lovett?"

"Sure thing, love," Mrs. Lovett said and gave him another burger.

Yen Sid saw the boy cut in line and walked over to him. "Ooh, this is good! I'm in my happy place, guys!" Loz said happily.

"I'm glad you like it!" Mrs. Lovett said.

"That is your third helping, young man. It's making you fat…and flavorful," Yen Sid said, muttering the last part.

"Huh?" Ven said, hearing him.

"Uh, you just cut in line. Report to detention, Jenova," Yen Sid said.

"For how long?" Loz asked.

"About six minutes a pound should do it…" Yen Sid said. With that, Loz was led to the detention room…

* * *

><p><em>Two days later, Thursday afternoon…<em>

Ven and Roxas came home, extremely worried as the KS team didn't see the guy for two days. Kadaj and Yazoo were quite worried and had called the police. Sephiroth, Terra, Aqua, (surprisingly) Cloud, Tifa, Angeal and others from the university began helping out in the search. Due to them not finding him, anyone who knew Loz was distraught.

"DAD!" Ven yelled after Roxas and he entered the house.

"In the kitchen!" Eraqus yelled.

"DAD!" Ven yelled.

"I said I'm in the…!" Eraqus yelled.

The two teens entered and saw what was on the table. It was a box that said, "Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies".

"Um, since when did Mrs. Lovett start making pies outside the school?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno. But Dad, is it just me or whenever she cooks, someone disappears from the school?" Ven said.

"They do?" Aqua said, taking Mrs. Lovett's pie out of the oven. After doing that, the four began eating.

Terra, Cloud and Tifa entered the house and saw them eating. "NO!" Terra screamed and threw the pie out of the window.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Roxas yelled.

Terra then took the plates and threw them out the window. Ven and Roxas saw the poor pie splattered on the ground. "Terra…" Eraqus said warningly.

"Don't eat those pies!" Terra said.

"You could've said that before chucking the pies out the window…" Roxas said.

"Why not?" Ven asked.

"We found out what's in 'em," Cloud said.

"You know how you all said that people kinda disappear after Mrs. Lovett makes her good pies?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah?" Aqua said, wondering where they were going with this.

"Well, I just heard that Marluxia disappeared from his home yesterday and Mrs. Lovett mysteriously showed up at the home with a pie," Terra said.

"So…you're saying that the people who went missing…are in the pies?" Eraqus asked.

"Yep, you got it," Tifa said.

"Do you have any proof?" Eraqus asked.

"Um…no…Well, the pie could've…" Cloud said, muttering.

"Until you have proof, don't start condemning people," Eraqus said.

Aqua, quite distraught and disgusted, said, "We'll go vegetarian for a while…"

* * *

><p><em>That Saturday…<em>

Terra, Cloud, Ven, Roxas, Zack and Zidane all decided to break in the school and gather proof on the whereabouts of Loz, Braig, Marluxia, and, most recently, Larxene. They began packing equipment to break in and began dressing in stealth attire. After preparing that day, the six headed into the car and headed for the school.

There, they found the cars of Yen Sid and Mrs. Lovett in the parking lot. Much to their surprise, security wasn't in the parking lot that night. "Okay, since they're here, we gotta be really careful," Terra said.

The others agreed and took out their equipment. Zidane picked the lock to the gym and managed to open it. "Okay, you guys…Zack, Ven and I will head for the kitchen. You three, head for Yen Sid's and see if you can find anything," Terra said.

"Okay, we'll meet back here if Mrs. Lovett doesn't find us and turn us into pie…" Cloud said.

"Wow, vote of confidence, Cloud…" Terra said.

With Terra's group, the three managed to bypass security and head into the kitchen. There, they didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Hearing someone coming, Terra motioned for them to hide in the meat locker. They did and left the door slightly cracked.

Mrs. Lovett came in with Yen Sid. "You know, we got the entire Pelletier family wasting away in the freezer. We messed up by turning that Jenova kid into a pie. Now he got family and friends looking for him," Mrs. Lovett said.

"The Pelletier family can be lunch for next week. The Acerbi family was quite good on yesterday," Yen Sid said.

Ven started to silently gag and Mrs. Lovett said, "We need to think bigger if we wanna expand the business and give the school more money. We can't just keep puttin' the locals and toast mix in the pies. It'll only make about 1,000 pies a week at most…"

Yen Sid said nothing and Mrs. Lovett said, "Well, that Senator…what's-his-name was quite plump and he made 100 pies. With the price of meat around the world…"

"Ah," Yen Sid said, getting it.

"Good you got it. We need to get more of those fat cats in the castle and we can make at least 5,000 pies a week. Then we could make about 30,000 pies a month and can sell it around the world! We'll be able to feed the world with these pies," Mrs. Lovett said.

"Then we can start with those looking for the Jenova boy," Yen Sid said.

"Yes! I'll get started," Mrs. Lovett said. She then pulled out a pie from the oven and Yen Sid looked confused.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's 'Priest'. I got it today," Mrs. Lovett said.

"Yes, it's quite fatty," Yen Sid said.

"Only where he sat. He's quite good, actually," Mrs. Lovett said.

Roxas vomited and Terra sighed. "Oh no," Ven whispered.

Mrs. Lovett heard this and headed for the meat locker. Terra took Ven and Roxas and headed for the nearest vent. There, they entered and rushed out of there. Mrs. Lovett entered the locker and saw Roxas' vomit. "Huh. That wasn't there before…" she said.

Yen Sid saw that it was fresh and said, "We have intruders." He then used a radio to talk to someone who was also still in the school.

With Cloud, Zack and Zidane, the three headed into the office and saw on his desk the recipe for Mrs. Lovett's meat pies. Cloud read it aloud and said, "'Three cups flour…One egg…a tablespoon of baking powder…milk…two onions…a potato…and…fresh, locals' meat…'"

"This'll prove that Mrs. Lovett's trying to kill us all!" Zidane yelled.

Zack and Cloud shushed him when they heard the sound of a door opening. "What the…? What are you all doing here?" Prof. Xehanort asked.

"W-w-we were t-trying to…" Zidane said, quite frightened.

"Find out what's in the pies? I was doing the same thing," Prof. Xehanort said.

"So, how did you get in here?" Zack asked, getting suspicious.

"I have a key," Prof. Xehanort said.

"Oh yeah…" Zack said, getting it.

The four then heard the sound of moaning and saw that the other teachers, minus Prof. Sazh who found a bone in his meat pie and stopped eating it days ago, were corrupted with human meat and walking down the halls. "Yen Sid said there's meat in the ventilation shaft!" one of them yelled.

"Oh no…We gotta go," Zack said.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the gym…<em>

Terra, Ven and Roxas ran straight for the door, hoping that the others had made it. Sadly, they didn't and the corrupted teachers blocked the exit. "Oh, we got more meat for pies," Mrs. Lovett said, coming in the gym.

The north doors to the gym opened up and she saw that the teachers had captured Prof. Xehanort, Cloud, Zack and Zidane. "Ooh, more pies. I could make at least…600 pies…" she said.

"Meh, we can eat them straight," one of the teachers said.

That same teacher held Ven and he screamed bloody murder. The teacher was about to eat him when…

* * *

><p><em>In Ven and Roxas's room…<em>

Ven woke up screaming in his bed. He was sweating profusely and his hair was matted. "What's wrong?" Roxas said, waking up in his own bed.

"I-I-I-I had a dream where that Yen Sid turned school kids into lunch!" Ven screamed. That woke up Terra and Aqua.

"What's going on?" Terra said with a yawn, coming in.

"Ven had a dream that we all got eaten by a crazed Yen Sid," Roxas said.

"He what?" Aqua asked, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Yen Sid and the lunch lady turned us into pies and sold us around the world!" Ven screamed.

"Ven it was just a dream…" Terra said.

Ven jumped out of bed and began hugging Terra. "But it felt so real like it actually happened! It was worse than Giygas!" he screamed.

"Ven, how many chili dogs did you eat last night?" Terra asked.

"Um…" Ven said.

"About 20. And watching a lot of Sweeney Todd and the Book of Eli didn't help," Roxas replied.

"So that's why you thought that the teachers were going to eat you. You need therapy or something?" Aqua said.

"N-No…" Ven said, still shaking.

"Alright, we'll get you in therapy tomorrow," Aqua said and left. Terra followed right behind her and told Eraqus what had happened.

After they had left, Roxas asked, "Are you sure you can go to bed without screaming in your sleep?"

"Um, I think so," Ven said.

"Okay then," Roxas said and fell back to sleep.

Ven did the same and had a dream that Mrs. Lovett attempted to give him a Ness pie. "NO!" he screamed and woke up again.

Sadly, poor Ven couldn't go back to sleep that night…

* * *

><p><em>Poor Ven. And for those who didn't get it, Mrs. Lovett's from Sweeney Todd.<em>

_-miano53_


	14. Online MMOs and Midterms, pt I

_Thankies to everyone that read the story during the wait. Okay, I have a new idea and it'll involve the whole gang…hopefully the idea will go down well…_

_-miano53_

Online MMOs and Midterms, pt. I

_At the Pellegrino Household, March 30__th__, evening…_

After hearing from their professors that the midterms were coming up, Ven and Roxas rushed home to study. Sadly, when they did, they heard, "What? What? What?"

That came from Terra's room. Ven and Roxas peeked in and saw that he was raging after getting 20 rupees from completing a Spider House in Majora's Mask. "WHAT! WHAAAT! WHAAAAT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET A BIG WALLET! WHAT!" Terra yelled.

Roxas and Ven stifled their laughter and Terra began his epic rage fest. "AAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAH!" Terra screamed in a vain attempt to kill the virtual man that gave him said rupees.

He started panting and began screaming again. After several minutes, Terra whimpered and said, "I can't believe…AAAH! Okay, okay….Calm down, Terra…I can just start over and skip forward to where I collect the big prize. No need to freak out…"

Ven and Roxas started laughing uproariously and Terra heard them. He came out of his room and yelled, "What the…? Why are you outside my room?"

"Because you were that loud," Roxas said.

"Shutty," Terra said darkly.

Roxas and Ven headed back to their room and started studying. After two hours, Ven received a text on his cell phone. The text was from Yuffie. "Skype us really quick," the text read.

Ven turned on his computer and went to Skype. There, he found Yuffie, Lea, Isa and the rest of the gang was in the chat room. "Hey, Ven…Roxas!" Zack said.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to studying?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, but I'm done," Lea said.

"Me too," Vivi said.

"I think we're all done," Isa said.

"Well, me and Roxas were just studying. What's up?" Ven said.

"Have you seen what's on ?" Firion asked.

"No. What?" Roxas asked.

"There's a new game on there called Crystal Chronicles," Tidus said.

"Wait...That's an old Final Fantasy game. They made it as an MMO after all these years?" Roxas asked.

"Apparently so. So, anyone wanna play?" Zack asked.

"You know we have midterms next week, right?" Isa asked him.

"Well, we can start our profiles now and finish it after midterms. Cool?" Zack said.

"One problem," Firion said.

"What?" Yuffie asked.

"We'll all be on separate teams. You can only have eight party members in each village. And there's fourteen of us," Firion explained.

"Oh...Then we should split into two teams," Zack said.

"Aw..." Vivi said.

"We'll find each other through the server," Zidane said in reassurance.

"I'm on now...I don't see...Hey Yuna! Guys you'll find me in the village of Zanarkand as a Clavat that looks like me," Tidus said.

"That was quick," Isa muttered.

"I'm there. I'm a Lilty," Vivi said.

"I'm there as a Selkie with...black hair. Sweet. They added stuff," Yuffie said.

"There too," Zidane said.

"I as well," Garnet said.

"There," Firion said.

"There too," Shuyin said.

"Well, that's all. We can't accept any more," Yuna said, finally logging in.

The eight immediately left the chat room, leaving Isa, Lea, Zack, Ven and Roxas in the chat. "Um...I can tell that Terra and Aqua would want to join," Ven said.

"Found them!" Zack said.

He immediately created his character. Isa and Lea did the same and logged off, creating their own village. Ven looked over at his brother and said, "You wanna see if Terra and Aqua really are there?"

"Yeah," Roxas said. He turned on his laptop and logged onto the website with Ven. He then downloaded the game onto his computer.

The two saw the intro video of the game and was asked to create their characters. The twins created characters that were twins from the same family. When the video of their family was shown, the two saw that Terra had chosen the name...Dryer. "What the...? TERRA!" Ven yelled.

Terra came in and saw that the two were playing. "So, you're in too?" he asked.

"Yeah, you saw the village name?" Terra said.

"Yeah. Um, why Dryer?" Roxas asked.

"Oh. Because the dryer downstairs was extremely loud during the play through. You two gonna play now or...?" Terra said.

"Yup!" Ven said, excited to see the game.

"Alright," Terra said and went back into his room.

Within seconds, the three saw that Aqua had also created a character and was playing. She, an Owl Head Selkie, was the daughter of an Alchemist. Terra was a Clavat that was the son of a farmer.

Ven and Roxas were Clavatian sons of a blacksmith and someone else was there. "Cloud? What's he doing here?" Ven yelled.

Cloud was a male Raccoon Tail Selkie and he was the son of a merchant. "'Sup," he said over the headset.

"Alright, who else is here?" Roxas asked. Much to his surprise, Tifa, Squall and Rinoa were playing.

Tifa was the Clavatian daughter of a rancher. Squall played the Clavatian son of a fisher and Rinoa was the Wolfie Selkie daughter of a miller. When Squall saw that Ven and Roxas were of the same family, he said, "What are they doing here? And how did they get the same family?"

"That's the new feature," Terra explained.

"So...no tailors?" Rinoa asked.

"I guess not..." Cloud muttered.

"Well, this is EarthBoss312 with..." Terra said.

"FenrirFF7," Cloud said.

"Lion'sHeart," Squall said.

"AzureSea23," Aqua said.

"WindRage96," Ven said.

"KeyofDestiny_13," Roxas said.

"Lion'sHeart's_girlfriend," Rinoa said.

"And FenrirFF7's_Girl," Tifa said.

"Wow, Rinoa...Your name's not really...creative," Roxas said.

"Shut up," Rinoa said.

"Okay, the gang's all here for this Let's Play. It's all relatively the same except that you now race against different caravans to get myrrh," Terra explained.

"And you only have a week real world time instead of an infinite amount of time before the crystal grows dull and your town dies. So you'll be going against other caravans and actual real world time," Cloud added.

"So it's a race?" Tifa asked.

"Yep. It's a race," Cloud replied.

"But we all have lives to live," Rinoa said.

"Don't worry. At least one of us will do something...until Terra deletes the file," Terra said.

"And viewers, we'll set off tomorrow because it's late. Bed you two!" Terra said, talking to Ven and Roxas.

"Aw..." the twins said.

* * *

><p><em>That weekend, March 31st...<em>

That morning, Roxas and Ven, excited to play, hurriedly ate breakfast and into Terra's room with their laptops. There, they found Terra and Aqua waiting for them. "Cloud's been waiting for us and...HE'S ANGRY!" Terra yelled, seeing Cloud's scowl via Skype.

"He's so angry..." Terra said.

"I got the day off...so does everyone else. So, we should be fine," Cloud said.

"Okay...Well, welcome back to this LP. So, we're going to start now as I heard that others already started getting myrrh," Terra said.

"I'll be the white mage!" Rinoa yelled.

"I'll be the black mage!" Aqua said.

"We'll decide when we find some myrrh!" Cloud said rather impatiently.

"Okay..." Roxas said. The large group left the village of...Dryer and headed out.

Seconds later, they were stopped by a caravan from the northern fortress of Alfitaria. Since they functioned as NPCs, the caravan was programmed to tell newbies about the world and the progress of other caravans. Much to their surprise, there were over 650 villages in the peninsula of Tipa (the region they were in; also was the server for players in Radiant Garden). After talking with the caravan leader, Sol Racht, the party was told that another group had headed into the River Belle for myrrh.

"If you go in, you may be able to beat them to the tree," the NPC said.

The Dryer caravan rushed past them and headed for the River Belle. Once there, they found another caravan leaving. That caravan was Zack's. "Hey!" he said.

"Yo! What are you doing here?" Ven asked.

"Oh, Lea, Isa, and me made our own village. We found some myrrh too," Zack said.

"You didn't...? Did you...?" Cloud asked.

"No. We found some somewhere else down the road. But man, those monsters were killer," Lea said.

"That was only because you kept going out of the circle," Isa said.

"Oh and one more thing before you go in there. If you have a big party going in there, there'll be more monsters and the boss will be a lot stronger," Zack said.

"Got it," Terra said. He then spotted another caravan overhearing them.

They rushed to the entrance and Terra yelled, "No you don't!" The caravan chased after them, running into the dungeon.

After an hour of monster killing, Aqua dying and Squall raging, the party defeated the boss, a giant crab. When they arrived at the tree, Terra was relieved to find that the tree was okay. "Whew. Now to put the chalice at the tree," Roxas said, holding the chalice.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" someone yelled.

The eight turned around and saw...Sora (a Clavat) and his caravan of Riku (a Selkie), Kairi (a Clavat), and Xion (a Clavat). "Too late! The tree's ours!" Ven yelled.

"Seriously, Sora. Can't we just head north? There's gotta be more trees there," Riku said.

"No! We made claim to this tree yesterday!" Sora yelled.

"No, it was more like you made it," Kairi said.

"Oh well. Let's just go to the next place," Xion said.

"NO! I CLAIM THIS LAND IN HONOR OF DESTINY ISLANDS!" Sora yelled.

"Let's go, Sora," Riku said, dragging Sora by his collar out of the dungeon.

"Okay..." Tifa said.

The mail moogle arrived and gave the eight letters. "Guys, don't be total jerks to your families," Terra said.

"Eh, I'll do it for the heck of it," Squall said.

"Squall!" Rinoa yelled.

"I was just kidding," Squall said.

"Squall? Kidding? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Ven yelled.

Squall glared at him with the Skype and it was quite...scary. "I'll stay quiet now," Ven said.

* * *

><p><em>A bit later...<em>

The group stopped after going through a miasma stream and staying in the village of Mikoto (created by Zack). "Okay, we'll stop here for now. Ven, Roxas, Aqua and I will pick up where we left off tomorrow," Terra said.

The eight logged off and their adventures were saved. Sadly, Sora's caravan laid "claim" to the myrrh tree in Mushroom Forest, prompting rage from Terra...

* * *

><p><em>Next up will be the midterms for the high schoolers. Hopefully they'll pass...<em>


	15. Online MMOs and Midterms, pt II

_Thanks for all those who read and reviewed during the absence. I was working on other stories and doing homework. So, now school's done for me (it ended around April 20th, I think) and it's midterms for the gang. Hopefully all that videogame playing didn't mess them over for test time._

_-miano53_

Online MMOs and Midterms, pt. II

_April 4th, Radiant Garden High School…_

That morning, the entire school headed into the school and for their lockers for the start of the day. It was the start of midterms and Ven was really nervous. The reason for that was he didn't do much in the way of studying. So, he naturally blamed Roxas.

"Hey, I wasn't the one up all night, eating peanut butter and playing Crystal Chronicles," Roxas yelled.

"Well, I didn't see you stop me," Ven said.

"Hey, I'm not my brother's keeper," Roxas said.

"Yes you are," Zack said, closing his locker.

"How so?" Roxas asked.

"You're the older twin, right?" Zack asked.

"Uh, yeah, but I didn't know until a few months ago," Roxas said.

"Zack, how much did you study?" Ven asked.

"A few hours each day," Zack said.

"Lea, how much did you study?" Zack asked.

Lea, who was just finishing his breakfast of oatmeal, looked at Zack and said with a full mouth, "Huh? Oh…Two hours a day."

"Man, you guys suck at studying," Luneth said, holding his books.

"Well, we're not some uber-geek that can study for hours at a time without tiring," Lea said.

"I'm not a geek!" Luneth yelled.

"Yes you are," Isa said, walking past them and to class.

"Jerk…" Luneth muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Ven's English Class…<em>

Prof. Edea Krammer began passing out the tests and she said, "Okay, this is the grammar exam I told you all to study for. If you all didn't, then…We'll you just won't pass."

She gave out all the tests and said, "Begin. You have the whole class to finish."

Ven looked down at his paper and at the first question. The first question dealt with punctuation. 'Oh, it's not that hard,' he thought.

The first question was a sentence and he had to correct all the mistakes. After doing so, he looked at the next several sentences and corrected them.

Sadly, his friends had a much tougher time with the tests.

* * *

><p><em>In Prof. Xehanort's math class…<em>

Roxas stared at the test and saw something like, "What is the square root of 366 divided by 42?"

'I don't know!' Roxas thought.

He snuck a look over at Zack and saw that the guy was blazing through his test. Just before he could look back on his test, a ruler slammed down on his test.

"Roxas…" Prof. Xehanort said.

"Um…" Roxas said, afraid that he received an automatic fail.

"Eyes on your own paper," Prof. Xehanort said and left.

Roxas looked at the paper and for some reason, fear brought things back to his remembrance. So, he started answering questions on the test. With Vivi and Ven, however, they kept staring at it due to lack of preparation.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later,<em>

After finishing up all of their mid-terms and allowed to go home for the day, the KS team headed to their respective homes and was glum all the while. The reason as to why was that each of them felt as if they failed the test. Everyone except for Luneth, that is.

"Well, I know I passed. You all should've studied," Luneth told them over Google Chat.

"Yeah, but you're a workaholic! No one can study like you…and that's bad," Lea said.

"How so?" Luneth asked.

"Well, for starters, you started hanging out with us less," Ven said.

"And you hardly chat with us on the internet," Zack said.

"If you're seeing other people, we understand," Vivi said.

"That's not it!" Luneth said.

"Then what is it?" Yuffie asked.

"Well…I got accepted into another school," Luneth said.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Which school?" Yuna asked.

"The School of Computer Arts over in Balamb," Luneth said.

"That's kinda…far…" Ven said.

The group was sad and Luneth said, "We'll still see each other. I'll come back and visit."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same," Vivi said, sad.

The group sighed and Zack asked, "So, when are you leaving?"

"I'll leave after school's over. So, we get another two months together in school," Luneth said.

"Yeah, but…" Ven said.

After chatting away and scolded by Luneth for saying goodbye too early, Ven and Roxas shut off the Google Chat and began doing homework.

* * *

><p><em>That weekend, April 6th…<em>

After playing a bit of Crystal Chronicles and thanking God in heaven that he passed his midterms with a B, Ven started playing with Roxas a game that Lea dared them to play. That game was Amnesia: The Dark Descent.

The two started the game and turned off the lights in the room, as told by the game. The volume was turned all the way up and they started playing as Daniel. He suffered from amnesia, hence the game's title, and looked around in the room.

"My name is…I am Daniel," the main character said.

"Okay, I think I'm going to hate Lea," Ven said.

"Well, it's just the beginning," Roxas said.

Two hours and many screams later, Terra joined the group and saw where they were. It was the dreaded "water part" of the game. The boys walked through the water and suddenly, Daniel remembered something.

After he did, the dark hallway was covered in water. A sound of water splashing was heard and Roxas yelled, "HOLY CRAP!"

"Ven, run!" Terra yelled.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Ven yelled.

The sounds of splashing that didn't come from Daniel increased and Roxas yelled, "Ven it's behind you! OOOOH!"

"WAH! Run! Get on the boxes!" Ven screamed.

"GAA-AAAH!" Roxas screamed.

Ven immediately turned off the game and started crying. "Well, all you had to do was jump on the boxes," Terra said, laughing.

"You're evil," Roxas said, also crying.

Terra kept laughing and left the room. "I don't wanna play this game anymore…" Ven said, still crying.

Needless to say, the twins didn't speak to Lea that weekend…or the Monday after.

* * *

><p><em>Well, at least Ven passed the midterm. But Luneth's leaving. Aw…<em>


	16. Final School Days, pt I

_Thank you to KHLegacy, Riku Uzumaki, and IenzoRenaNipah69 for their reviews. So, since everyone I know is out of school, these next few chapters will cover the final days of Ven's ninth grade year. And as usual, I own nothing._

_-miano53_

Final School Days, pt. I

_May 20__th__, Radiant Garden High School, 9 p.m…_

The entire school, parents of students and politicians of Radiant Garden were in attendance in the school's auditorium. There were chairs lined up in rows and a banner behind them said, "100th Annual Spelling Bee". Balloons were connected to the banner, giving the banner a festive feel.

Terra, Aqua, Eraqus, Cloud, Tifa, Angeal, Squall and Rinoa sat together as Luneth, Ven, Roxas and Zack were competing in the spelling bee. Others sat near them and Cloud saw someone that everyone was so sure he wouldn't. Sephiroth sat several rows behind them and Cloud saw him.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud said.

"Don't try to kill him again…" Tifa warned.

"Yeah. He threatened to put a restraining order on you after the last time," Angeal said.

Cloud mumbled and Rinoa asked, "Aqua, you won these spelling bees, didn't you?"

"For three years straight. First as a sophomore. Then a junior and I won my senior year as well," Aqua said.

"Yeah, you were a bookworm," Terra said.

Aqua glared at him and Angeal agreed. "Yep. The 'bluebird bookworm' is what we used to call her," Angeal said.

"Shut it…" Aqua said, glaring at him.

* * *

><p><em>Backstage…<em>

Fifty students all waited in the back of the stage and each practiced words they thought were going to be in the spelling bee. Luneth, Zack, Lea, Isa, Ven, Roxas, Yazoo, Yuffie and Firion were all practice, but one had a difficult time with the practice.

That person was Firion. Due to nervousness, he misspelled several words. One of them was "wristwatch".

"W-R-I-S-T…W-O-C-K….'Wristwatch'," Firion said.

His trainer was Vivi and he yelled, "I can't do this anymore, Firion! We've been practicing for hours!"

"What do you expect? What hope do I have against this…this 'too-smart-for-his-britches-Jenova-boy'!" Firion yelled, pointing at Yazoo.

Yazoo looked at him and said, "Well, I guess I'll be going. Good luck."

He then rushed into the restroom, where he saw his brother Kadaj hitting Loz upside the head with a dictionary. "What are you doing?" he screamed.

"What does it look like? Loz is 'hitting the books'!" Kadaj said.

Yazoo took the dictionary from him and Kadaj said, "Hey! He was cramming for the spelling bee! You feel any smarter, Loz?"

"What? Why are there three of you, Kadaj?" Loz asked.

"Well, I do commend Loz for his bravery in taking on the spelling bee. But I feel this may be a bit of…a challenge for Loz…" Yazoo said.

"Nah, it won't. 'Cause you're taking a dive in the final rounds. I've already placed my bets with Braig and Marluxia on Loz winning the spelling bee this year," Kadaj said.

"WHAT? You think I would actually consider doing that?" Yazoo yelled.

He then stormed off, leaving the two confused.

* * *

><p><em>The spelling bee, Rounds 1-5.…<em>

Garnet til Alexandros, wearing a pink dress, walked up to the podium and said in the microphone, "Good evening and welcome to the 100th annual Radiant Garden Spelling Bee. This year, we have many contenders from each of the grade levels. Whoever wins the spelling bee will win the Crystal Trophy as well as 10,000 munny towards any college or university of their choice."

"Our first contender is…Yazoo," Garnet said.

Yazoo got up, walked over to the mike and smiled. "Your word is…fasti…fast-I…"

"Excuse me, don't you mean 'fastidious'?" Yazoo asked.

"Yup. Think so," Garnet said.

"'Fastidious'. F-A-S-T-I-D-I-O-U-S. 'Fastidious'," Yazoo said.

The audience clapped for him and he took his seat. Backstage, Braig and Marluxia smiled as they knew that 1500 munny was coming their way.

After five other students, with one going home, it was Luneth's turn. "Luneth, your word is…'bumptious'. Hey, I got it!" Garnet said.

"'Bumptious'. B-U-M-P-T-I-O-U-S. 'Bumptious'," Luneth said.

Tifa cheered for him and Luneth sat down. Next was Roxas.

"Roxas, your word is…'coria'," Garnet said.

"'Coria'. K-O-R-Y-A. 'Coria'," Roxas spelled.

A buzzer was heard and Roxas was surprised. "Sorry. That wasn't it," Garnet said.

Dejected, Roxas left the stage. Surprisingly, Lea got it right. When it was his turn, he spelled, "'Coria'. C-O-R-I-A. 'Coria'," Lea spelled.

The rest of the Fair's 14 that were not in the competition cheered for him and was surprised that he spelled a latin word right. After ten other student went, with eight of them leaving the stage for misspelled words, it was Ven's turn.

"Ven, your words is…"axi…axle…ology," Garnet said, trying to pronounce a word.

Yazoo sighed and said, "Axiology."

"Yep, that's it. Thanks, Yazoo!" Garnet said.

"Uh…'Axiology'…Um…A-X-I-O-L-O-G-Y. 'Axiology'?" Ven said.

"That's correct," Garnet said.

"Oh thank god!" Terra yelled.

Once Ven was done, it was Firion's turn. His family from Fynn had came to see him compete, hence the nervousness. He panted heavily and looked as if he was having a panic attack.

When his name was called, he walked up to the mike and held his right arm. "Firion, your word is…'gemmiparous'. I got another one!" Garnet said.

Instead of spelling, Firion stood there. "My mind goes blank…" he said.

Panting heavily, he said, "'Gemmiparous'…"

The whole room went silent as they waited for Firion to spell the word. Instead, they got something else.

In true rebel fashion, Firion yelled, cursing in his native tongue, "Forget this! Curse this monkey ritual of the English language!"

He then slapped the mike down to the ground, receiving applause from his family. "Thank you, Maria!" Firion said and left.

"Okay…next is…'Plank'? What the…? A piece of wood?" Garnet said, confused.

She then shrugged her shoulders as the school's…oddball (even for the outcasts) waltzed up to the mike with his piece of wood for a 'friend'. "Okay, your word is 'Gemmiparous'," Garnet said.

Silence once again captured the room as they waited for the buzzer to 'silence' the wooden board. When it did, Garnet said, "Oh. Sorry."

"What are you? Deaf? He got it right!" the child known as Johnny said, yelling at her.

"I got my eye on you! Wood hater!" Johnny said and left.

"Okay…That was creepy…" Garnet said.

After a hour, the group of spellers was wilted down to ten. That ten included Ven, Zack, Luneth, Yazoo, and, surprisingly, Loz. Ven was up next and headed for the mike.

"Ven, your word is…'insessorial'," Garnet said.

"Uh…can I have the origin?" Ven asked.

"It's from the mid 19th century to modern Latin," Garnet said.

"Um…the definition please…" Ven said.

"'Used to describe birds that are adapted, or have feet that are adapted, for perching," Garnet read.

"'Insessorial'…E-N-S-E-S-S-O-R-I-A-L. 'Insessorial'…" Ven said.

"Oh. Sorry, Ven. Maybe next time," Garnet said.

Ven promptly passed out and was carried off by nearby students. "Okay…That's a first…He should be okay. Okay, next is Loz. Your word is the same as Ven's," Garnet said.

"Ooh! OOH! I know! I saw it in a documentary once," Loz said, happily hopping off his seat and towards the mike.

"'Insessorial' I-N-S-E-S-S-O-R-I-A-L. 'Insessorial'," Loz spelled.

The audience looked at him with shock as well as the contestants. "He got it right…" Yazoo muttered.

Within moments, the crowd cheered. After another twenty minutes, eight more contestants were defeated, leaving only Loz and Yazoo. "Okay, Loz, your word is…'brachial'," Garnet said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know this one too!" Loz said.

He rushed to the mike and started to spell. "'Brachial'. B-R-A-C-H-I-A-L. 'Brachial'," Loz spelled.

The crowd cheered again and many thought that Loz was a idiot savant (or autistic savant). After Loz spelled the word, it was Yazoo's turn again. "Okay, your word is 'Canidae'," Garnet said.

"Maybe next year, Loz," Yazoo said and headed to the mike.

There, he spelled, "'Canidae'. C-A-N-I-D-A-Y. Oh, I meant E. E is what I meant to say…" Yazoo said.

"Oh, sorry. The winner is…Loz!" Garnet said.

The crowd cheered and Loz was given the crystal trophy. He also had a ribbon pinned to his chest and he looked happy. Yazoo, however, looked dumbfounded.

'What just happened?' he thought.

After the crowd left, Yazoo sat there. When Marluxia and Braig found him, they yelled, "You lost it!"

"I lost a bundle on you, has been!" Braig yelled.

"About 2,000 munny to be exact," Marluxia said.

The two left, leaving Yazoo in the empty auditorium.

* * *

><p><em>At the Jenova house…<em>

Yazoo sat up in bed, sniffling. He looked at his trophy case and saw all the trophies that he won in life. Sadly, the spelling bee section was empty. Yazoo started crying and became depressed.

The next day, Yazoo headed to school alone and saw that Loz was in his locker. Apparently, he arrived at the school early and was hiding from the other kids. "What are you doing?" Yazoo asked.

"Don't let them see me!" Loz said and slammed Yazoo's locker door.

"Hey! There he is!" someone yelled.

Yazoo saw that Larxene and several of cheerleaders had found Loz in the locker. They pushed Yazoo out of the way and opened his locker. Larxene pulled Loz out and said, "Okay, egghead. If x=7, what is the answer to 2x+y=12?"

"Larxene asking Loz for academic advice?" Yazoo said.

Kadaj, passing by, saw and rushed over to him. "Hey! 200 munny per question!" Kadaj yelled.

"Shut it, Kadaj!" Larxene said.

Loz looked in the book and said, "What is an x? Must it be replace by a number?."

"What? That's the dumbest thing I've heard!" Larxene said.

She was about to pummel Kadaj when one of the cheerleaders yelled, "Wait! Loz's right! If you replace the x with 7, you'll get the answer!"

"He's mine!" Kadaj screamed.

He then took Loz and started advertising him to the student populace. Ven and the others saw and said, "He's advertising Loz?"

"Why that idiot?" Luneth said, rather angry that he lost to Loz.

"Well, the economy's bad…" Zack said.

"It's not that bad that you advertise someone like Loz for homework help," Luneth said.

"Aw, you mad, bro?" Yuna said.

"'Bro'?" Ven asked.

"Oh…I learned it from Tidus," Yuna said.

The Fair's 14 looked and saw that many kids had rushed over to Loz for homework help. "Well, it wouldn't hurt," Roxas said and went over.

"Yeah, I need help too!" Vivi said, rushing over.

Luneth looked in shock as he saw his friends head over to Loz for homework help. "They'll regret it…" he said, putting his things away.

* * *

><p><em>4<em>_th__ hour lunch…_

Yazoo, troubled, headed to the lunchroom and was shocked that he couldn't open up the door. "Locked?" Yazoo said.

He peered through the door's window and saw many kids eating lunch. None of them noticed that he was still outside. "Hello? Anyone?" Yazoo said.

He started pushing the door, hoping that it would open. "Allow me!" Loz said.

He pulled open the door and Yazoo entered the lunchroom. Kadaj saw him and said, "Hey! 'Egghead' Loz just helped you with a problem."

Kadaj held up a jar with munny in it and Yazoo said, "I miss the days when you used to use my intellect for monetary gain…"

He walked off and Kadaj pointed at the jar, waiting for Yazoo to put munny in it. The boy never did…

* * *

><p><em>After school…<em>

Kadaj and Loz rushed out of school and headed for the store. "I'm rich! Candy, here I come!" Kadaj screamed.

Loz loyally followed his brother and Kadaj came to a screeching halt when he saw the Fair's 14, minus Luneth, the jocks, and some of the cheerleaders. "Uh, hi guys. What's up?" Kadaj asked.

They all showed him their homework papers and Braig yelled, "We flunked out!"

"All Fs!" Garnet yelled.

"'Egghead' Loz is a fake!" Roxas yelled.

"He's just plain stupid!" Larxene screamed.

The mob saw that Loz was coming and started chasing after him. Loz turned around and ran away. "Run away!" he yelled, running back to the school.

Kadaj did the same and the two slammed straight into the school doors as they were closed. Within moments, the mob found them and started pummeling them. After pummeling them, the mob took their money back.

"Sucks to lose, huh?" Braig said.

"Hey! I gained that money fair and square!" Kadaj yelled.

Yazoo walked out of the school and looked at his brothers with pity. "Yazoo, help me!" Kadaj yelled.

"Why don't you ask Loz?" Yazoo said.

The two looked and saw that Loz was picking his nose. "Cheese makes my fingers smell!" Loz said.

Kadaj looked saddened and Yazoo left the two at the school. The next day, he explained to the teachers what happened and they allowed for the students to make up their failed assignments.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's part one down. So, Ven and them learned their lesson on giving their homework to Loz.<em>


	17. Final School Days, pt II

_Thank you to KHLegacy for their review. This chapter will be about the school's prom and who will be attending. _

_-miano53_

Final School Days, pt. II

_Radiant Garden High School, June 1__st__…_

At the end of the school day, Loz and Kadaj were running through the halls. Loz was holding what looked like Kadaj's snack of a pack of pop-tarts and the boy yelled, "Give me my pop-tarts!"

"No!" Loz yelled.

As they ran through the halls, Yazoo chased after them, trying to stop them from accidentally destroying the school…again. "Stop! Kadaj, just let him have the pop-tarts!" Yazoo yelled.

The two knocked into several students and started fighting each other when they accidentally knocked into Coach Dilan. When Kadaj and Loz did, the two looked up at him and trembled in fear.

"Why are you running in the halls?" he asked.

Kadaj could've sworn he saw the man's shadow loom over them like a dark shroud. "Um…I was just trying to get my pop-tarts back from…Loz…" Kadaj said.

Coach Dilan took the snack from Loz and ate it in front of the two's faces. Kadaj, dejected, left for his locker. Loz followed and the Fair's Fourteen saw what happened.

"Man, Coach Dilan's a jerk," Yuffie said.

"You said it," Ven said.

The others started talking amongst themselves about what the Coach did when Roxas saw a poster. It was for the school's two proms: one for the seniors and the other for the underclassmen.

He took it and read aloud, "'Waltz of the Diamond Dance'?"

"Oh, that's the theme of the proms for next week," Yuna said.

"Seriously, who came up with that name?" Zidane asked.

"I dunno. Ask one of the seniors," Ven said.

Before Roxas could ponder it, he heard Larxene scream, "I'D RATHER DATE A FROG, BALDY!"

She had yelled at the poor wood boy and he said to himself, "What do you mean I should've ate a breath mint?"

The poor wood boy was then punched in the face and sent flying to a nearby garbage bin. He landed in said trash bin and everyone was terrified. "So, I guess she's going with Marluxia," Garnet said.

Kadaj and his brothers saw the poster and the teen posted a list. It said: "Win a date with Kadaj. Sign up here".

The odd part is that he misspelled the words "here" and "sign" as "hewe" and "sin". Loz wrote his name down and Kadaj thought someone else had written on the list. When he saw Loz's name, he was saddened.

Yazoo saw this and yelled, "Do you realize that it's customary for a boy to ask a GIRL to attend!"

"Yes. That's why I posted the sign!" Kadaj yelled.

That's when they heard Larxene scream again. This time, she stabbed a poor boy with a pencil...

* * *

><p><em>Later, Pellegrino household...<em>

Ven and Roxas, who was happy as both Yuffie and another girl named Namine accepted their offer to be their dates, rushed home and began bombarding Eraqus with questions on how to charm girls. Since what he said was quite outdated, Terra said, "I'll help you guys out. First, you need a tux."

"I don't have one," Roxas said.

"Then we'll go and get you one. Next, you gotta give the girls some flowers and candy. They like that stuff," Terra said.

Ven started taking notes and Roxas asked, "What next?"

"Then you gotta be cool...Don't freak out if she asks you to dance," Terra said.

"'Don't freak out...'" Ven said, writing down notes.

"And whatever you do, don't drop her," Terra warned.

"Or spill punch on her," Eraqus added.

"Or sneeze on her while in the limo and say, 'Oh it's only blood'," Terra said.

Roxas looked horrified and yelled, "You did that?"

"No, Aqua's date did..." Terra replied.

"Or attempt to quote Shakespeare," Eraqus said.

"And don't quote LOVELESS constantly," Terra said.

"So, who did that?" Ven asked.

"Genesis did. It drove his date crazy," Terra said.

"And make sure you give her compliments," Eraqus told them.

The boys wrote down those notes and hoped they would remember it. After Aqua came home, the men left to find tuxes for Roxas and Ven.

* * *

><p><em>Zack Fair's house...<em>

Zack, happy that he was going to junior prom with his friends, began telling his cousin Angeal about it. Angeal, just like Terra, started giving him advice.

"Don't quote LOVELESS, please," Angeal said.

"Got it," Zack said.

"And don't step on the girls' toes when you start dancing," Angeal added.

"Yep, got it," Zack said, attempting to do his homework.

"And don't attempt to steal any dates," Angeal said.

"Why? Did Sephiroth do that?" Zack asked.

"And that's why Cloud hates him. He 'stole' Tifa during a dance at prom and the two started dating," Angeal said.

With that revelation, Zack continued to do his homework. 'Kinda silly when you think about it,' Zack thought.

* * *

><p><em>The Jenova household, 5 p.m...<em>

After coming home, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo started rushing up to the attic. Before they could go, Yazoo saw that their grandmother, Jena Jenova, and Sephiroth weren't home. Instead, a note from Jena was left.

It read: "Will be right back. Took Sephiroth to the airport. Dinner's in the oven."

Loz opened up the oven door and saw that their grandmother had made chicken pot pie. "I hate chicken pot pie..." Kadaj said, looking at the food.

"I WANNA EAT!" Loz yelled. He then took the pie and rushed off into the dining room.

Within moments, the teen ate the whole thing. Yazoo and Kadaj glared at him as that was the only thing they could eat. They could've made something else, but they were lazy.

"Okay, Loz, get the sowing mannequin!" Kadaj yelled.

"Please, Kadaj, this prom will be another disturbing detriment to our adolescent lives!" Yazoo said, pleading with his brother.

Sadly, his pleas fell on deaf ears.

After stealing some things from Granny Jena's room and creating a "swinging chick", Kadaj set the mannequin in the attic and put on some music. "Okay, ask her to dance, just like the book says," Kadaj said, holding up a teen magazine.

Yazoo stared at the mannequin and started blushing. He the fainted, saying, "I can't bear the rejection!"

"My turn!" Loz yelled.

He then rushed up to the mannequin and said, "Hiya! My name is 'Charmin' Marvin' and this is my friend, 'Lenard...er, Jr.'"

Kadaj slapped him and yelled, "Loz, no one wants to see your stupid Steal materia! Talk about everyday stuff! Like cash, me and movies!"

"Movies? So, have you partaken in watching 'Mother'? My favorite scene is when Giygas started attacking towns with telekinesis, kinda like this!" Loz said.

He then started acting like he was the bad guy from the video game based movie. "I am Giygas! Hear me roar! ROAR!" Loz yelled, throwing things.

Kadaj and Yazoo (who recovered) hid behind a pile of boxes and Yazoo pleaded again with his brother. "Kadaj, if we go, it'll be traumatic!" he said.

"Get over it! Reading this will make us the coolest boys at prom!" Kadaj yelled.

After hearing Loz stopping his rampage, Kadaj and Yazoo left the attic. "Wait for me!" Loz yelled.

Sadly, the entire attic looked like World War VI happened...

* * *

><p><em>Radiant Garden High School, June 8th, 8 p.m...<em>

In the school's gym, the junior prom started. Many of the underclassmen came and were wearing their best. Ven and Roxas wore tuxedos of black and had vests of red underneath. They came with both Yuffie and Namine, who both wore dresses of red. The four looked around for their friends and were happy to find them.

"Hey, over here!" Zack, who also wore a black tux, yelled.

The four did and saw Luneth (wearing black and blue), Yuna (who wore a white and purple dress), Tidus, Shuyin, Vivi, Zidane, Lea, Isa (who all wore tuxes), and Garnet (who wore a red and black dress). "Where's Firion?" Ven asked.

"There he is...and is that...?" Garnet said.

Firion, who wore a tux of black and white, came in with his adoptive sister, Maria (who wore a purple dress). "So, didn't you say you wanted to dance with Zack?" Firion asked.

Maria nodded and the two walked over to the Fair's Fourteen. "Who's this?" Yuna asked.

"This is Maria. She's gonna come to the school next year," Firion said.

"Yay. Then she can join our merry band!" Vivi said.

"Uh, how much of that Robin Hood have you read?" Zack asked.

"Uh, I only read two books," Vivi said.

"In less than a day," Isa muttered.

Vivi glared at him and the fourteen dispersed to dance and eat.

* * *

><p>With the Jenova boys, they came in wearing fashionable attire and...fake mustaches. "Ooh! Firion brought his sister to the dance!" Loz yelled, running off.<p>

"We still can reconsider from this!" Yazoo said, still wanting to run.

"Don't worry. If we read the book, we'll be fine," Kadaj said.

The two stood at a wall and Kadaj looked around at all the girls. "Go on. Pick one," he said to Yazoo.

Yazoo and Kadaj then spotted one of the 10th graders named Shelke Rui. She, wearing a blue dress, looked up at Yazoo and smiled. The boys were confused and immediately started trembling in fright.

Kadaj pulled out the book and didn't find anything on what happens when a girl looks at you. So, he ran off, saying, "I gotta wash off some of this aftershave. It's driving the girls crazy!"

Yazoo was left behind and he saw that Shelke had waved at him. Instead of going to her, Yazoo rushed off to the exit. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank...!" he yelled.

He accidentally crashed into Larxene and he expected her to scream at him. Instead, Marluxia (wearing a tux) and she looked at him and Larxene said...nicely, "Hey, Yazoo. Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

"Um...forgive me?" Yazoo said and ran off.

On the other side of the room, Braig mustered up the courage to ask Shelke to dance. "I'm going in man!" he yelled at one of the archers.

"'Cassanova Braig' is goin' in," he said, making fun of him.

He then arrived at Shelke's location and she said, "Hey Braig. You wanna dance with me?"

"Uh...Punch, got it," Braig said, walking off.

When Braig arrived at the refreshments table and the archers said to him, "Heh, your backbone's bruise?"

"Yeah, whatever," Braig said.

He then saw Yazoo and Yazoo asked, "Braig, do you know a backdoor out of...Oh...Let me."

Yazoo was about to get a can of punch for Braig when the two saw that Kadaj had managed to hide in the cooler. "What the...? I almost drank 'dorkaid'! I'm gonna heave!" Braig yelled and ran off.

"Great move, Yazoo! Where in the book did it say to blow your brother's cover!" Kadaj yelled.

"After the chapter about abandoning your twin in his time of need!" Yazoo yelled back.

"Just shut it and help me out of here," Kadaj said.

Yazoo did and the two were accidentally sent sailing towards Braig. Braig attempted to impress Shelke when the three crashed into each other. Shelke saw this and grabbed Yazoo.

"Wow, let's dance," she said, taking him to the dance floor.

"Hey! That was my move he used! HE DIDN'T EVEN WANNA BE HERE!" Kadaj yelled, jealous.

Shelke started teaching Yazoo how to dance to a slow song and Yazoo trembled. As they danced, Braig steamed with anger.

"Heh, way to get burned, huh?" Kadaj said.

Braig, now very angry, punched Kadaj in the face, knocking him unconscious. Dejected, he headed for the boys' room to sulk.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the gym, Loz managed to get Maria to dance with him. That angered Firion as he didn't ask for his permission.<p>

"Hey! Loz! Have you no shame? You broke one of our laws and traditions. You have to ask the older brother first before you 'shimmy shake' with my sister!" Firion said.

With Ven and Yuffie, the two saw what was going on with Firion and Loz. "Huh, what's with Firion?" Ven asked.

"Oh, well, he's mad that Loz didn't ask for his permission before dancing with Maria," Yuffie said.

"Oh...Weird," Ven said.

"Well, at least you don't have much worry about that," Yuffie said.

Ven then noticed her face. "Uh...Yuffie, you okay?" he asked.

She looked at him lovingly and Ven said, "You sick?"

"Huh? How can you think that?" Yuffie yelled and ran from him.

Ven looked at her dumbfounded. "What just happened?" he asked.

Roxas and Namine saw what happened and said, "Yuffie must really like Ven, huh?" Roxas said.

"Yup. And hopefully she can tell the difference between you two. 'Cause I'll cut any chick who comes between me and my man!" Namine said.

"Huh?" Roxas said, confused.

"Forget it..." Namine said.

Roxas was about to ask something when they heard and felt rumbling.

* * *

><p><em>With Yazoo and Shelke...<em>

Yazoo started to relax as Shelke taught him how to dance the waltz. "Just relax and have fun," Shelke said.

"But I must ask, why would a popular girl like you want to dance with a nerd like me?" Yazoo asked.

"Well, I'm not like everyone else. I don't believe in all that 'jock vs. everyone else' stuff," Shelke said.

Within moments, the two heard someone yelled, "How 'bout you get your claws off my man, boyfriend stealer!"

One of the girls had started a fight with her sisters and had accidentally knocked over the music table. The stereo system's wired were ripped out from the walls and a spark was created. The spark hit the flammable fabrics and the fabrics were set on fire. That cause for the sprinkler system to go into overload.

The room started shaking as the water from the pipes were rushing in to stop the fire. The pipes burst, flooding the gym. "AAAH!" the students screamed, running out of the gym.

* * *

><p>Outside, the Fair's Fourteen, the Jenova Boys, Namine, Maria and Shelke rushed outside and towards the limos. There, they noticed that they were all soaking wet. Most of them were angry, but Loz was happy.<p>

"NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!" he yelled.

"Oh, I guess we won't..." Zack said, wringing his jacket out.

"So, Yazoo...I had a great time," Shelke said.

"Huh?" Kadaj said, loud as ever.

"I hope I can see you again," Shelke said and headed for her limo.

Yazoo blushed and Vivi chanted, "Yazoo's got a girlfriend! Yazoo's got a girlfriend!"

"And I got Maria's number, guys!" Loz said, lifting his arms in triumph.

"No you don't," Firion said.

Due to the gym being soaked, the dance was canceled. When Ven and Roxas got home, they explained the night's events to their very nosy family. The next day, it was found out that everything that happened was a final senior prank.

* * *

><p><em>Yay. The last school chapter. So, next will be what happens in the summertime for the Fair's Fourteen and the Jenova Boys.<em>


	18. The New Neighbor

_Sorry for the extra-long wait. I had a severe writer's block with this and I was busy with other stories. So, after this several month wait, here's the first chapter of what happened during the summer of Ven's freshman year going on to his sophomore year of high school._

_-miano53_

The New Neighbor

_June 28__th__, 4 p.m., 10 days after school let out for summer vacation…_

Ven, who was sitting at his computer, sat and chatted with Luneth. Luneth, Tifa and Cloud moved to Balamb Garden five days before and Ven missed chatting with one of his best friends. The two chatted on Google with Yuffie (who went back to Wutai for the summer), Firion, Zack and Isa. The six talked about the going-ons of Radiant Garden and what was happening in other places.

Ven started off by saying, "Well, we have a new neighbor 'cause the Palomas left three months ago. Dad said something about 'filing for bankruptcy'."

"So, who's the new neighbor?" Yuffie asked.

"I dunno. All I know is that I saw the moving truck come in with stuff. It wasn't much, so I guess the guy moves around a lot," Ven said.

"Maybe your dad and you guys should go and see who it is," Firion said.

"Well, if Dad says so…I don't want to walk into something like 'Saw'," Ven said.

"You haven't even met the guy," Zack said.

"Yeah, but he could be a creeper!" Ven yelled.

"And you're making assumptions," Isa said.

"I can't help it!" Ven yelled.

"Just meet with your new neighbor first. Oh, I gotta go. I have violin lessons in ten minutes," Luneth said.

The others said their goodbyes and logged off. After doing so, Ven left his room to see that Roxas was watching TV. He didn't notice his twin's presence and he attempted to prank Roxas.

Leaning over, Ven took a deep breath and…

"Ven if you prank me, I'll hit ya," Roxas said.

Ven became sullen and saw that Terra entered the home. He was carrying what looked like groceries and headed for the kitchen. After putting the food away, the young man entered and said, "Why didn't you to go outside?"

"It's too hot…" Ven complained.

"Yeah, it's like 100 degrees out!" Roxas said.

"It's only 85…" Terra said.

Noticing that Aqua wasn't home, Ven asked, "Where's Aqua?"

Terra immediately snickered and said, "I never knew it would happen. She's…on a date."

"What?" the twins yelled.

Terra nodded and smiled widely. "With who?" Ven yelled.

"I'm the perfect matchmaker…" Terra said, still smiling due to success.

"Who she with?" Ven yelled.

"She's with…Angeal," Terra said, looking proud.

"WHAT?" the twins yelled.

"I thought she hated him!" Ven yelled.

"Yeah. Last time we mentioned his name, she threatened to kill us!" Roxas yelled.

"Well, she always had a crush on the guy, even though she would give him death glares. He actually helped her several times in high school. He helped her more than pull pranks on her," Terra explained.

"Well, Dad did say that you had to stop most of it," Ven said.

Terra nodded and saw that Eraqus had entered. He looked at the boys and said, "Where's Aqua?"

"On a date," Terra said.

Eraqus looked confused and said, "What? With who?"

"Angeal," Terra said.

"I thought she hated him…" Eraqus said.

"We did too, but Terra said she always had a crush on Zack's cousin," Roxas said.

Eraqus then shrugged and the four ate dinner.

* * *

><p><em>That night, 11 p.m.…<em>

After surprisingly having a good time with Angeal, Aqua came back home to find that everyone but Eraqus went to sleep. He looked at his adoptive daughter and said, "So, Terra tells me that you went out on a date with Angeal Hewley."

Aqua nodded and a small smile was on her lips. "You had a good time?" Eraqus asked.

The young woman nodded again and said, "I know he was a jerk in high school, but he seems…nice."

Eraqus looked pleased and said, "As long as you're happy, I'm fine. Terra said the same."

Aqua hugged her father and quickly headed to her room. Once she was there, she changed for sleep and plopped onto her bed. The young woman then went to sleep.

About two hours later, she woke up as she heard cackling coming from next door. She looked at the window that faced east and was confused. 'The heck…?' she thought.

The cackling was accompanied by the sound of a chainsaw buzzing. Those made her heart skip a beat. 'Oh god…What is that?' she thought.

The maniacal laughter became louder and the sound of a nearby tree fell. Since the tree was close to her room, Aqua jumped out of bed and rushed for Eraqus's room. She ran into the room, only to find out that Ven, Roxas and Terra were in the room.

The three were hugging Eraqus for dear life and Aqua joined in. The four children of the man trembled in fear as they heard the sound of what seemed like a serial killer outside of the house.

"What is THAT?" Terra yelled, nearly crying.

"I don't know!" Roxas screamed.

"Can't we call the police?" Ven asked.

"No. The person isn't on our property," Eraqus said calmly.

"But I don't wanna hear that sound anymore…" Terra cried.

"That thing out there's gonna kill us…" Aqua muttered, trembling in fear.

The sound of the cackling stopped and Eraqus ordered for the four to head back to bed. Sadly, none of them went to sleep that night…

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Zack's house, 9 a.m.…<em>

After losing sleep and getting kicked out of the house and into the blinding sunshine, Roxas and Ventus headed for Zack's house. There, they saw a rather happy Angeal leaving for work. Zack greeted them as his cousin left and saw the bags in their eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Crazy guy…Cackled like a madman…" was all Roxas could say.

"He's gonna kill us…" Ven said.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"Our new neighbor," Ven told him.

"They can't be that bad," Zack said.

"Oh yeah? Try living next door to a guy that cackles while holding a chainsaw!" Roxas yelled.

"He revved a chainsaw?" Zack asked.

The twins nodded and Zack felt sorry for them. So, he called the Fair's Fourteen (minus Luneth). When he did, the only ones who could make it were Isa, Shuyin, Tidus, Lea, Vivi and Yuna. When Zack noticed, he remembered that the others had either left for the summer or had other things to do like sports practice.

The group met in the living room and Zack started the meeting. "Well, Ven and Roxas have a problem," Zack said.

"What kind of problem?" Isa asked.

"A new neighbor problem," Zack replied.

"What? Your neighbor keeps throwing parties until 3 a.m.?" Lea asked.

"No," Ven said.

"The new neighbor has a lot of dogs? I don't like dogs," Vivi asked.

"No, that's not it either," Ven said.

"Your neighbor has a cat problem, like Isa's does?" Lea asked.

Isa glared at Lea and Roxas said, "No…We heard him cackling and…revving a chainsaw…"

The group went silent as all they could think about was a serial killer named Jason from many horror films. Zack noticed this and said, "That is why we're doing recon, today!"

"What?" the group yelled.

"I don't wanna get killed!" Vivi yelled.

"Me neither! I want to live!" Yuna yelled.

"If we go in there, they'll never find our bodies!" Tidus yelled.

"And I'm too handsome to die!" Shuyin screamed.

Before Ven could put in his input, he received a call. He answered and said, "Hello? Oh hey Dad…What? What? WHAT? No! No! No! I don't wanna! We'll get killed! Oh…Okay…'Bye…"

He hung up and told Roxas what happened. His twin's face paled and he said, "I can't go inside a murder house."

"What?" Zack asked.

"No! Ven, you two can't go inside a murder house!" Yuna yelled.

"We're not going inside a murder house," Ven said, trying to stay calm.

"YOU GUYS CAN'T GO INSIDE A MURDER HOUSE!" Tidus screamed, rocking back and forth.

"WE'RE NOT GOING INSIDE A MURDER HOUSE!" Roxas yelled.

"We'll hide out here," Ven said.

"Oh…Well, you can't. Angeal said something about having relatives come over today. Sorry," Zack said.

'I'm gonna die…' Ven thought.

After chatting more and getting more pleas on not going inside a murder house, Zack decided that Ven and Roxas were to take as much information as they could for recon. The twins sighed, fearing that they would never see their friends again. After talking more with their friends, the two left for home.

* * *

><p><em>4 p.m., Pellegrino household…<em>

After convincing Terra and Aqua to join him in greeting the new neighbor, Eraqus left the home with all four of his children, holding items such as baskets full of jam and the local newspaper. The man knocked on the door and heard someone rushing towards it. Ven and Roxas felt a pit in the bottom of their stomachs and thought that Death was coming to greet them.

Instead, it was a woman with long, brown hair. She wore a blue summer dress and had brown eyes. She looked at the five and said, "Oh. You must be the neighbors. I'm Lucrecia Crescent-Valentine. My husband and I just moved here from Balamb."

Eraqus, hearing that name before, said, "Aren't you the famed genetics professor from Balamb State University?"

"Yes and you are?" Lucrecia asked.

"Eraqus Pellegrino, professor of Engineering at Radiant Garden University," Eraqus replied.

"Oh! I read your thesis on the uses of hydrogen cells in hybrid engines. Oh, but where are my manners? Come in! Come!" Lucrecia said, inviting the family in.

The twins looked around and saw that the home had nothing out of the ordinary. There was a welcome mat at the door and boxes strewn along the walls. The walls were colored beige and the floors were made of hardwood. Lucrecia saw their wonder and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't finished putting everything away, but try to make yourselves at home."

She led them to the finished living room and took the baskets of jam from them with thanks. After that, the woman headed into the kitchen. The family looked at each other and Terra was the first to say something.

"Seems normal," he said.

"Yeah, I think we were just hearing things," Aqua added.

"You actually think that we all hallucinated at the same time?" Roxas asked.

"Never heard that happen before," Ven said.

Eraqus was about to say something when Lucrecia reentered with a man that had…red eyes. Terra, Aqua, Ven and Roxas's faces turned pale as they had never seen such a thing in Radiant Garden.

'Oh my god…' Terra thought.

'Is he a vampire?' Aqua thought.

'He's gonna suck our blood! And we'll all DIE!' Ven thought.

'He's gonna murder us…' Roxas thought.

Seeing that the four were staring at him, the man said to Lucrecia, "Who are they?"

"Oh, these are the Pellegrinos from next door. Well, this is my husband, Vincent," Lucrecia said.

The four kept staring and Eraqus cleared his throat. "Well, on behalf of my family that refuses to stop staring, I welcome you to Radiant Garden. I trust that you all have started adjusting to life here," Eraqus said.

"Yes. I am to teach genetics at the university while Vincent is to teach History at the high school," Lucrecia said.

"WHAT?" the twins screamed.

"Is there a problem?" Eraqus asked his sons, wondering why they were currently embarrassing themselves.

"He wants to…!" Ven yelled when Roxas slapped his mouth shut.

"Wants to what?" Lucrecia asked.

"Oh nothing…We're just still reeling after the nervous breakdown of Professor Merlin Prim, the old head of the History department," Roxas said, remembering what happened less than two weeks ago.

After the introductions, the family left and headed back home. Once inside, Eraqus yelled, "What was that?"

"What? He wants to murder us! Did you see it in his eyes?" Ven screamed.

"Yeah! His eyes looked like something from those vampire movies like Twilight," Aqua said.

"Aqua, Twilight doesn't count. Those movies are a disgrace to the profession," Terra said.

"What?" she asked, confused at her older brother.

"I would say that he looks more like Alucard from the Hellsing anime. That is a proper vampire," Roxas said.

"Yeah! He's got the long, black hair, the red eyes, the pale skin and wore red and black just like Alucard!" Ven added.

"Okay, how did we get from talking about our neighbor to talking about Alucard?" Aqua asked.

Terra and Eraqus shrugged. 'Well, at least we know who the neighbors are. But what's with the crazy laughter from yesterday,' Terra thought.

* * *

><p><em>So, the Pellegrinos have new neighbors. But what was with that crazy laughing. Find out next chapter!<em>


	19. New Teachers and New Sports

_I'm SO sorry. I really couldn't think of anything until I saw an old Disney football cartoon. So, here's the newest chapter after nearly a five month wait._

_-miano53_

New Teachers and New Sports

_September 1__st__, Radiant Garden High School, Ven's 10__th__ grade year…_

After having a not-so-fun summer as many of his friends had left the city, Ven arrived at Radiant Garden High School for the beginning of his 10th grade year. With a new attitude and clothes, the teen headed for his homeroom, room 201. Once he had arrived, he was happy to see that Vivi, Yuna, Yuffie, Garnet, Zidane and Zack were in his homeroom.

He quickly ran over to greet them and Vivi was ecstatic. Yuna hugged Ven, angering Yuffie.

Hearing a rumor over the summer, Vivi asked, "Hey! Is it true that we're having a new history teacher?"

"Yup…And he's my next door neighbor…" Ven muttered.

Remembering what happened, Zack said, "Oh crud."

"Hopefully he doesn't attempt to murder us like Coach Dilan did," Yuffie said.

The group shuddered and saw that their homeroom teacher, Prof. Sazh, had come in. He gave the group of students their homeroom assignments and said, "Well, another year is upon us people. Let's try not to act too childish this year."

The bell rang signaling the start of classes for the day.

* * *

><p><em>Ven's first class, History…<em>

Ven entered the class and was pleased to see that Tidus and Garnet were in the same class as he. The others were classmates that he didn't get to know and they all talked amongst themselves. Ven sat next to his friends and overheard everyone whispering.

"So, did you hear about the new teacher?" one of them said.

"I heard he's a vampire and he can't age," another said.

"I heard he's a ghost," a third muttered.

"What if he sucks our blood?" a fourth muttered.

Garnet looked at Ven and asked, "So…is he a vampire?"

"No," Ven said.

"Are you sure? We've heard rumors," Tidus said.

"He's not a…" Ven was about to say.

The door opened and the class looked at who was coming in. Everyone gasped and immediately groaned as it was only Lea.

"What?" Lea asked, looking around.

"Excuse me," someone said.

Lea turned and screamed as he thought he had seen a ghost. "Aah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he screamed.

The new teacher, Vincent Valentine, looked at him with confusion. Crying, Lea screamed, "Oh! Gosh darnnit! I…What-happened-to-happy-fun-times?!"

"Take your seat," Vincent told him in a cold, monotone voice.

Lea quickly ran to Ven and sat next to him. Vincent, wearing a suit of black and red, walked over to his desk and looked at the class. The class stared back, thinking he was a vampire.

He wrote his name on the chalkboard and the students muttered behind him. When he turned to face them, one of the students raised their hands.

"Yes?" Vincent said.

"Prof. Valentine, are you a vampire?" the student asked.

"No," Prof. Vincent said.

"Are you like the vampires from Twilight?" another student, a Twilight fangirl, asked.

"No," Prof. Vincent told them.

"Are you a vampire like Alucard from Castlevania?" a gamer student asked.

"For the last time, I'm not a vampire," Prof. Vincent said.

"So, you're not going to suck our blood if we fail a test?" another student asked.

"No…I'll just cover up your murder," Prof. Vincent said.

The class gasped and Prof. Vincent said, "I was kidding."

"Don't do that…" Lea gasped, holding his chest as if he had a heart attack.

Prof. Vincent shook his head and said, "I'll be your history teacher for this year. No, I won't do anything a vampire does as I am not one. But, I will expect for you to learn and complete the assignments that I give you. The first of those is to write a short essay on the history of this city. I expect the paper to be finished by next Monday."

"Gaw…" the class groaned.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting…" Ven muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Later, after school…<em>

After getting his assignments from his other teachers, Zack, Ven and Roxas headed home. When he arrived, he saw Terra practicing with Angeal with a football. He kept catching the ball and passing it. Ven knew what was going on.

"Terra, you're joining the rugby team?" Ven asked.

"Yes. All I had to do was keep my grades up and the team would let me in," Terra replied, passing the ball to Angeal.

"Why didn't they let Terra in earlier?" Roxas asked.

"The university prides itself on education first, sports second," Angeal replied.

"So, you're not a guarantee shoo-in if you're in sports, right?" Zack asked.

"Nope. I learned it the hard way," Terra said.

The twins shrugged and headed inside the home. Zack, however, took the keys to his house and headed home.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later, September 3<em>_rd__…_

Ven, Roxas, Aqua and Eraqus went to the city's university to see Terra's debut as a college rugby player. He was made a halfback and was on the field with his teammates. They, most being old high school classmates, cheered as he came onto the field.

The Pellegrino family sat down in the stands and saw that the crowd was wildly cheering for the city's rugby team. The two teams lined up and the ball was kicked. One of the players, a man named "Swivel-Hips" Smith, caught the ball and ran down the field like a ballerina. He dodged the players and arrived at the goal line. When he was finished, he made a touchdown and proudly set the ball onto the ground.

That made the score 6-0. Terra, helping the field kicker with the ball, added to the score, making the score now 7-0. After the kick was good, Swivel-Hips was sat down by the coach as he didn't want to hurt his star player.

The quarterback of the team gathered the Radiant Garden Knights onto the field and began deciding which number to call.

"Hmm…Should I call the 98? The 53? The 84?" the quarterback thought aloud.

"Just pick a call, Luxiere!" one of the players yelled.

The quarterback broke the huddle and the team lined up. Luxiere then literally barked the orders for the next play. The players on the backline shifted and the ball was put into play.

Luxiere caught the ball thrown by one of the players and gave it to Terra. When Terra grabbed the ball, he sped pass him like a rocket, crashing into the opposite team. Whatever gear the opposing team was wearing was sent flying into the air and the players were scattered about the field. Terra, however, had made it to the goal line, giving the team a strong lead of 13-0.

The opposing team saw that the Knights were prepared to make a field kick when one of the players jumped up. The ball smacked him in the face, knocking him unconscious, but preventing the Knights to obtain any more points. So, the score stayed 13-0.

After the opposing team grabbed the ball, their players fought bravely to get a point. Several fumbles, tackles, fouls and flags later, the poor team made a point. Sadly, it was the end of the game when they did.

* * *

><p><em>Pellegrino household, 9 p.m.…<em>

After coming home and congratulating Terra on his team's win, Ven and Roxas headed to their room to do homework. That was the plan anyway.

Instead, the twins started "Skyping" their friend, Luneth. Luneth answered and saw the two.

"Hey! What's up?" he asked.

"Well, our new neighbor really is our new history teacher," Ven told him.

"Wow…" Luneth muttered.

"Yeah, and he expects us to finish a paper by next Monday. It's supposed to be on the history of Radiant Garden. How are you supposed to do that in less than a week?" Roxas said.

"Well, you could always get started now. And you can check the libraries on extensive research on Radiant Garden," Luneth answered.

Before Ven could retort, cackling was heard once more. Luneth looked at the screen in shock, asking, "What was that?"

"Oh no…OH NO!" Roxas yelled.

"Not again!" Ven added.

"Ven. Roxas…What was that?" Luneth asked.

"I don't know…" Roxas said, now on the floor and rocking back and forth.

"I'm not letting that thing out there scare me! C'mon Roxas!" Ven declared in great bravado.

Roxas shook his head and Ven asked, "Why not?"

"I'm not getting murdered tonight!" Roxas yelled.

"I gotta agree with Roxas on this. Don't go out there!" Luneth said.

Ven grabbed a nearby baseball bat and ran out of the room. Roxas didn't follow. Instead, he stayed on the floor, now in the fetal position.

* * *

><p><em>Outside…<em>

Ven ran to his neighbors' house and heard the cackling grow louder. He hopped the fence and saw that the place was rather…normal. There was a single apple tree in the center of the yard and had ripe fruit on it. A small garden was near the house and was filled with flowers of many kinds. Since the year was almost over and winter was coming, the flowers started to wilt.

The teen headed for the apple tree as he was hungry and the apples of Gala looked delicious. He picked one and immediately felt a presence behind him. He turned and immediately regretted it.

A man in a hockey mask and a t-shirt stood behind him. A large chainsaw was in his hand and he revved it. Ven attempted to swing his baseball bat at him with the man sliced the weapon in two.

Ven looked at the now severed bat and then at the man. Losing whatever "manliness" he had, Ven screamed bloody murder, throwing the bat at the man and running away. The man chased after him, still revving the chainsaw and cackling madly.

When the fence was in reach, Ven hopped it and ran into his house. He locked the doors and peeked out the window. For some reason, the man was gone.

Relieved, Ven slumped to the floor and Roxas found him. "He was out there?" he asked.

All Ven could do was nod. The poor thing immediately passed out from the overwhelming fear.

* * *

><p><em>Aw…Poor Ventus. So, wonder why that masked guy keeps revving chainsaws and laughing. Stay tuned.<em>


	20. Odd Services

_Well, after not having any ideas, I decided to make a silly parody of church for this chapter. And for those who will think it racist, hey, I am black, so I can make fun of it. Heck, I think anyone can make fun of it as long as their doing it in good humor. So, here's the weekend for Ven after being invited for church by Prof. Sazh…as he had nothing else to do._

_-miano53_

Odd Services

_Saturday, September 5__th__, 5 p.m., Pellegrino household…_

Ven and Roxas huddled around the computer in their room as they were watching a trailer from their favorite gaming company, Square Enix. The two also saw the images of Sora, Riku, Kairi and several of their friends from Radiant Garden on the computer screen as they were in a hangout. The rather large internet group looked at the first of the gaming trailers and saw that it was for a game they waited for: Dead Fantasy versus XIII.

"GAAH!" Ven screamed.

The group looked at Ven and he said, "Sorry."

"Oh no…" Luneth muttered.

Vivi's face lit up and he yelled, "Oh god! It says it in the yellow!"

The group saw the game's creator, Tetsuya Nomura speaking to the audience. He told everyone that he had no information on the game and that he had trailers prepared for everyone. So, Zack and Lea laughed.

"Bwah-hah-ha-ha! They so trolled you guys!" Zack laughed.

"Yep. It's like Square was saying, 'Hey! Audience! We don't care! Look at the trailer!" Lea added.

"Can you two shut up so we can watch?" Isa yelled.

Everyone was silent as the trailer commenced. The main character of the game was seen as well as the logo. The character was talking with a female and the two could apparently see "the light." After the character was shown riding in a car, Firion yelled, "All I know about this guy is that he wears black! All I know is his name is Noches and he wears black! That's all I know!"

Zidane chuckled and said, "I loved the way you said that."

More of the trailer was revealed and Sora asked, "So? Are they going to give us info?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if they hold it back for the Gamestation 4," Riku told him.

"That sounds bad," Ven told him.

The group then saw the in game footage. "Oh god…I need this game…" Kairi muttered.

Ven looked at his phone and saw a text. He said, "Yuffie's looking at the trailer too. She said, 'This is Dead Fantasy'!"

The trailer ended with the characters saying that the "legend has met its match." The original logo shattered to reveal "Dead Fantasy XV."

The group's reaction was loud and expected. "They freakin' did it! YES!" Sora screamed.

The others screamed, cheered and even cried. "Oh my god…" Roxas said.

"Those freakin' jerks! I'm such a freakin' fanboy!" Sora cried.

Riku and Kairi laughed.

"Why would you call them that?" Luneth asked.

"That's why he doesn't have info on versus XIII…" Sora said.

"My head hurts…" Ven moaned.

The group turned their attention from Sora and back to the trailer and saw the trailer for a new Radiant Hearts game. Confused at what he saw, Ven said, "What is this? This can't be…"

"Yeah. I think this is Radiant Hearts 1.5," Zack told him.

"No…It can't be look at the graphics," Isa noted.

"OH MY GOD!" Roxas screamed.

"No. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to me!" Lea said, nearly in tears.

"You're done, Lea," Luneth laughed.

The reveal of the game's logo caused for many of them to scream as it read: Radiant Hearts III. Ven began dancing. Zack fainted. Kairi burst into tears while the others screamed and shouted in joy.

"It's Radiant Hearts III!" Ven cheered while performing the "Carlton."

"HOLY CRAP!" Roxas screamed.

"What am I looking at?" Firion cried.

Small gameplay footage was shown and the others kept screaming, cheering and/or crying. Roxas started crying as he saw that the game was in development. After the trailers were over, Ven said, "WOO! We gonna get good games this year! Woo!"

The door to their room opened and Eraqus saw the crying Roxas.

"Who screamed?" he asked.

"Dad, it's Radiant Hearts III! That's why Roxas is crying," Ven said.

"So, he's crying over a game? Odd. Well, since I am good friends with Prof. Katzroy, he has invited our family to the christening of his niece," Eraqus told the twins.

"Wait, we're not going to mass?" Roxas asked.

"No. We shall visit their church on tomorrow. Rest up, it starts early," Eraqus told them and left.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, 10 a.m., Radiant COOLJC…<em>

After waking up early and dressing in their best, the Pellegrino family headed to the southeastern part of Radiant Garden to visit Prof. Sazh's church. The church, a rather small traditional style edifice, looked rather cramped to the family as they were used to their large chapel. The group saw that the congregation wore their very best and they were relieved as they thought they had overdressed.

Ven and Roxas saw Prof. Sazh in a suit as well as his son, Dajh. The two were sitting next to their rather large family and greeted the Pellegrinos when they had arrived. After making room for the family of five, Prof Sazh warned, "Well, I know you won't be used to how we do things around here. So, this service may be longer than what you're used to…depending if nothing crazy happens."

"Yeah. That's if Lisa doesn't sing that weird version of 'Drunk in Love' again," Dajh added.

"What? Why would she sing Beyoncé in church?" Ven asked.

"I dunno. The pastor sat her down 'cause he said it had nothing to do with Jesus," Dajh told him.

The service started and Ven and Roxas observed what the congregants were doing. Some stood up to sing, others clapped while the visitors, like them, stayed seated. When it came to the first prayer, Ven, Roxas, Aqua and Terra were about to kneel when Dajh said, "No. Stand up!"

"What? Why?" Roxas asked.

"We stand when we pray. Just bow your heads," Prof. Sazh told them.

They did and the family found the prayer to be rather long. Instead of chanting like they would, the pastor had another person, an elder, pray. The elder prayed with a rather large vocabulary, confusing Ven and Roxas.

'What? What's "omniscient"? What's "omnipresent"? What's "omnipotent"? I'm confused!' Ven thought.

* * *

><p>After the prayer was over, the Katzroy family, along with the Pellegrinos, headed to the altar to christen Prof. Sazh's niece. As the pastor prayed, someone yelled, "YES LORD!"<p>

"SHH! Don't interrupt!" Ven said to one of Dajh's aunts.

Dajh's aunt looked at him, confused, and another person yelled, "DO IT LORD!"

Roxas turned to one of Dajh's older cousins and asked, "Are you with her?"

Dajh poked the twins in their sides and whispered, "You can say something if you agree."

"What? We're allowed to talk? Are you serious?" Ven asked.

So, Roxas did something that was quite…rude and culturally insensitive.

"WHO-DI-HOO!" he yelled.

"SHH!" the Katzroy family said, shushing the rude Roxas.

The prayer ended with the Katzroy family not too happy with the twins. Despite the christening being over, the service continued and Eraqus refused to leave, stating that it would be rude. So, the complaints from his children began…most of them from Terra.

"What time is it?" Terra asked Aqua.

"It's nearly 12:00. Service should be over soon," Aqua told him.

To Prof. Sazh and his family's horror, the same woman Dajh spoke of stood up for her solo and began singing. She began singing a "Gospel" version of an Alicia Keys' song and was promptly taken out of the pulpit.

"Why was she singing Alicia Keys? That had nothing to do with Jesus! C'mon, it's 12:00! I wanna go home!" Terra complained.

"Shh, Terra, it hasn't been that long," Aqua said.

The family saw the choir sing and two of the songs were catchy. Ven started dancing in his seat, but his fun was ruined with Terra complained again.

"A third song? Are they serious? It's 12:30! I'm ready to go home!" Terra complained.

"Terra, shut up," Aqua ordered.

* * *

><p>After the choir had finished with their three song selections, the pastor began preaching. As he did, Ven and Roxas heard the congregants agree rather loudly. So, Ven added his.<p>

"Yeah!" he yelled.

"PREACH ON IT!" Roxas added.

Aqua and Terra stared at the twins as they yelled in agreement, wondering why. Terra looked at the clock on his phone and saw that it was 1:00 in the afternoon. His poor stomach growled and he moaned, "It's 1:00! I'm starving! I didn't eat breakfast!"

After the pastor was done, the offering receptacles were passed around. Each person gave what they could and the family was ready to go home. They were about to get up when Eraqus glared at them. The four stayed still in their seats and saw that the pastor had finally let them go after announcements and a benediction.

To Eraqus's surprise, the four left, running to the car for dear life. Prof. Sazh walked to his friend and said, "Okay…It wasn't that long, was it?"

"No. They're just used to getting something to eat by 11:00. I'm so sorry for their behavior," Eraqus told him.

"Nah, think nothing of it. We get that a lot from the newbies," Prof. Sazh said.

With a laugh, Eraqus left, only to scold his children in the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>So, Roxas nearly did something racist and the Pellegrino family can't take staying in church for too long. Sadly, I know of people who do that. They can't take being in a place for only two hours and nearly try to run out of the church when we're dismissed. I don't get that. It's not that long at all for me. Oh well. Review?<em>


End file.
